Contact
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Lorsque ses projets d'études et de carrière dans le mannequinat emmènent Kise à l'étranger, Aomine et lui luttent pour vivre leur vie séparément tout en préservant leur lien particulier. La vie, comme ils s'y attendaient, devient compliquée. AoKise [traduction de la fanfiction 'Contact' de kaitou-marron]
1. Avant-propos

_Avant-propos_

Bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, ne fuyez pas tout de suite en voyant que ceci n'est pas un chapitre : le prologue de la fic vient juste après. Cependant, **il serait préférable (et utile) que vous lisiez cette page avant. **Pas d'inquiétudes, ce ne sera pas long.

Premièrement, il est vrai que j'aurais pu expliquer ce qui va suivre dans une note dans le prologue, mais ça aurait été encombrant, alors je m'en excuse.

La fanfiction qui va suivre est une traduction de la fanfiction rédigée en anglais de **kaitou-marron**, présente sur ce site, dont **voici l'url** : fanfiction. Net (slash) s (slash) 9312526 (slash) 1 (slash) Contact. Je suis désolée pour les espaces et les 'slash', mais FF net n'aime pas les liens… Au pire, vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes histoires favorites sur mon profil, ainsi que la page de l'auteur dans mes auteurs favoris.

Cette fanfiction est sans doute l'une des meilleures que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, et j'espère être à la hauteur pour vous transmettre les émotions que l'auteure avait fait naître en moi lorsque je m'y suis plongée la première fois. Je veux la partager avec ceux qui n'ont pas forcément les connaissances nécessaires en anglais (ou qui préfèrent simplement le français), parce que je pense sincèrement que ne pas le faire serait perdre quelque chose.

**Concernant la traduction :**

Vous verrez que j'ai choisi de traduire les notes de l'auteure en bas de page. En effet, je trouve que connaître ses sentiments à l'issue de l'écriture d'un chapitre est intéressant.

Après ses notes viennent les miennes, qui seront des précisions sur la traduction. Par exemple, si j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un terme qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français, je vous ferai part du pourquoi de mon choix de le traduire ainsi (j'y donnerai aussi le terme anglais d'origine, bien sûr).

De plus, je ne vous apprends rien en disant que le français est une langue un poil chiante à bien des égards (ne vous méprenez pas : je fais peut-être des fautes et je critique, mais j'aime ma langue). La fanfiction est, à l'origine, rédigée au présent. Sauf qu'en français, on a peu l'habitude de lire ou d'écrire au présent. J'ai donc pris le parti de traduire au passé pour moins 'choquer'. Voilà, voilà. D'autant qu'en soit, ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est surtout entre l'auteure et moi.

Enfin, et j'en rajoute une couche : il est de notoriété publique que la langue française supporte très mal la répétition (sauf choix esthétique, mais alors là vous avez intérêt à être doué). J'ai donc tenté de les limiter et de rendre le tout fluide à lire. Je le dis au cas où quelqu'un aurait dans l'idée de venir m'envoyer un message pour me dire que je ne respectais pas tout à fait le texte d'origine. Eh bien oui, je n'ai pas envie de vous enflammer les pupilles en faisant n'importe quoi, lui répondrai-je.

_Concernant la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je posterai au pire un chapitre par semaine, selon l'avance que j'aurai =) Parfois plus d'un, mais jamais plus d'une semaine d'écart._

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet avant-propos, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.


	2. Prologue - Une décision impossible

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'avant-propos, cette fanfiction appartient à **kaitou-marron**, présente sur ce site, et voici le lien vers l'histoire originale :

**fanfiction. Net (slash) s (slash) 9312526 (slash) 1 (slash) Contact**

Je m'excuse pour les espaces et les 'slash' indiqués de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avec FF net...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Une décision impossible**

Aomine était assis sur le banc d'un parc et admirait le coucher de soleil avec la main de Kise dans la sienne. Le blond s'était blottit contre lui, la tête confortablement posée sur son épaule. Cette scène d'une niaiserie totalement absurde était inhabituelle pour Aomine, mais Kise parvenait toujours à rendre intéressantes les choses les plus stupides.

Après quelques instants de sérénité, le blond se détacha de lui. Aomine fronça les sourcils lorsque la chaleur qui émanait du corps du garçon pressé contre lui disparut.

« Aominecchi, il faut qu'on parle. »

La sonnette d'alarme résonna dans la tête du concerné. Bien que peu expérimenté dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, il reconnaissait encore une phrase de rupture quand il en entendait une. « T'es pas en train de me jeter, là ? »

Kise refusait de rencontrer son regard. « Pas exactement » répondit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » le poussa l'autre.

Expirant lourdement, le blond s'expliqua, « Tu sais qu'on arrive à la fin de notre dernière année de lycée. » Aomine acquiesça, et il continua. « Mon manager a travaillé vraiment dur pour faire monter ma carrière au niveau international. J'ai été accepté dans une université américaine, et on a des clients qui veulent me voir y jouer au basketball pour que je puisse être dans des publicités qui marchent aussi pour le Japon. »

Aomine resta silencieux, et Kise tourna vers lui des yeux implorants. « Qu'est-ce je devrais faire ? »

« Tu en as parlé à Akashi ? » l'interrogea-t-il en supposant que le roux ne voudrait pas perdre son contrôle sur l'un de ses pions.

« Ouais », répondit le blond, un air déchiré sur le visage. « Akashicchi dit que je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie. Je pense qu'il comprend à quel point c'est une grande opportunité dans ma carrière. Mais ton avis est le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, je resterai ici. »

Le monde d'Aomine s'effondrait autour de lui. Chaque fibre de son être refusait l'idée d'une vie universitaire avec Kise à l'autre bout du monde. Mais, en même temps, il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette décision pour l'autre garçon. « Kise, t'es pas un peu injuste ? C'est ton avenir. Je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de ce choix à ta place. »

Les yeux de Kise prirent un éclat vitreux à mesure que l'humidité montait dans les orbes dorés, brillants. « Tu ne comprends pas, Aominecchi. » soupira-t-il. Une larme s'échappa lorsqu'il battit des paupières. « La distance peut faire beaucoup de mal à une relation. J'ai vu des choses terribles arriver à plusieurs de mes collègues dans le milieu. Ils font tous des promesses, ils sont tous certains que leur amour est réel, mais la distance est bien trop dure à supporter. Et je t'aime, Aominecchi. » L'expression du blond montrait une angoisse pure alors qu'il continuait. « Je ne peux pas… Non, je n'irai pas sans ton approbation. » Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il se retourna pour essuyer ses joues humides avec sa manche.

Le poids des mots de Kise laissa sur Aomine une pression bien pire que n'importe quel championnat de basketball auquel il avait pu participer. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et parvint à poser une dernière question. « Je peux avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, Kise hocha la tête dans un mouvement à peine perceptible.

* * *

><p>Aomine était incapable de se focaliser sur quoique ce soit d'autre que la décision impossible qu'il avait accepté de prendre pour son petit-ami. Le souvenir du visage plein de larmes de Kise lui noua l'estomac.<p>

Le plus simple aurait été d'agir en égoïste et de renier la liberté du blond. Aomine imaginait un futur où la célébrité de Kise s'en tenait à une échelle nationale. Il était à peu près certain qu'ils seraient heureux ensembles tout en progressant vers l'âge adulte. Seulement, Aomine craignait que s'il refusait de laisser son aîné partir, celui-ci en viendrait à nourrir des ressentiments de voir ses ailes ainsi brisées. Aomine devait-il faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui, ou ce qui était le mieux pour Kise ?

Un an plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de se montrer égoïste. Dans le passé, sa raison avait toujours pris racine dans ce côté de l'être humain qui ne tentait qu'à la cupidité, mais les bizarreries de l'amour défiaient cette raison. Et Aomine aimait Kise, peut-être même plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer ou même l'admettre lui-même.

Quels étaient ces proverbes pleins de niaiseries stupides sur l'amour et la distance ? Quelque chose comme 'si tu aimes quelqu'un, laisse-le partir et attend qu'il revienne', ou encore 'loin des yeux, près du cœur'. Toutes ces idées lui semblaient débiles alors qu'il ne voyait rien de mal à préférer une relation facile et confortable. Cependant, il aurait été le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus versée dans le romantisme au monde. Alors peut-être que prendre un peu de la graine des plus connaisseurs en matière d'amour était ce qu'il valait mieux faire.

Avec un soupir, Aomine réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas être la raison pour laquelle Kise avait peur d'aller de l'avant. Plus exactement, il ne pouvait pas exiger de Kise qu'il ne reste que pour son propre bien à lui. Si le blond le faisait, il savait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à se demander si son amour est assez fort pour compenser le fait qu'il avait forcé l'autre à renoncer à la chance d'une grande carrière. Il devait laisser à Kise son indépendance (tout en espérant que le blond refuserait de la prendre).

Il attrapa son téléphone et nota que l'horloge indiquait qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il appela le blond sans en prendre compte.

« -minecchi » Kise bailla dans l'appareil en décrochant. « Il est tard…. Ou tôt, tout dépend de comment tu vois les choses, j'imagine. Je te manque déjà ? »

Aomine s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle le blond émergeait. Imaginer Kise au réveil avec les cheveux en bataille le fit sourire, bien que son cœur le fasse souffrir. « Salut toi », commença-t-il, la voix chargé d'émotion. « J'ai réfléchis à propos de ton opportunité. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Kise s'était tu.

« Au final, je pense pas que ce soit à moi de prendre cette décision. Mais si tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour considérer tes deux options, alors tu l'as. Kise, tu peux y aller si tu en as envie ou si tu sens que tu le dois. Je te retiendrai pas. On y arrivera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Aomine se mura ensuite dans le silence et attendit une réponse.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Kise parla enfin. « Je pars, Aominecchi. »

« Je sais. » Il avait le sentiment que c'était vraiment le cas.

« Je t'aime. » Les doux mots de Kise étaient entachés par le désespoir dans sa voix.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>J'avais une idée comme ça en tête depuis ma première fic sur KnB, je réfléchissais vraiment à la façon dont Aomine et Kise réagiraient à certaines choses. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'écris une fic longue, alors je me sens à la fois nerveuse et impatiente. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous continuerez à lire même quand je pousserai le côté dramatique au maximum. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction : **Concernant les proverbes auxquels réfléchit Aomine, je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une version originale du premier parce que tout le monde n'accorde pas son violon de la même façon (il ne se trompe pas de beaucoup, ceci dit). En définitive, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt _« __Si tu aimes quelqu'un__, __laisse_-le _partir_. S'il te revient, c'est qu'il est à toi ». Quant au second, il en existe deux versions (« loin des yeux, loin du cœur » et celle-ci) et, en l'occurrence, l'auteure a utilisé celle-ci.


	3. 1 - Comme si le monde s'effondrait

**Chapitre un**

**Comme si le monde s'effondrait**

En ayant pris sa décision de partir suivre l'université en Amérique, Kise se surprit lui-même à se préoccuper d'Aomine plus que d'habitude. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il pensait que le bleuté, égoïste par nature, refuserait de le laisser partir.

Dans l'intimité de la chambre de ce dernier, Kise fixait ouvertement son petit-ami assit à côté de lui, sur le sol, à feuilleter un magazine sans grande conviction. Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aomine arborait un air renfrogné (qu'il pouvait différencier de ses traits grognons habituels) qui devenait un peu trop familier depuis quelques temps.

« On a tout l'été. » Kise brisa le silence.

« Hein ? » Son cadet, interrogateur, riva ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu avais l'air triste », répondit simplement Kise. « Je te rappelais juste qu'on est qu'au tout début du printemps, et qu'on a jusqu'à la fin de l'été. »

« Je l'sais ça, idiot. » rétorqua Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et j'avais pas l'air triste. »

« Triste. Pensif. C'est exactement la même chose sur ton visage. » Commenta le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé comprendre ? »

Avec un sourire joueur, Kise fit une pichenette de l'index entre les sourcils froncés d'Aomine.

Ce dernier dégagea sa main d'une tape. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Kise sourit, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre garçon. Leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de son petit-ami dans son cou, et un frisson le parcouru en réponse. Les bras d'Aomine l'entourèrent pour l'attirer plus près. Quand la bouche du plus jeune effleura sa gorge, Kise retint son souffle. Il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque le bleuté le plaqua au sol avec un sourire pervers. Dos contre le plancher, Kise leva ses mains pour les glisser sous le haut de son cadet, et Aomine pressa sa paume contre l'entrejambe du blond.

Avec un léger gémissement, Kise souffla « On a assez de temps ? ». Au-dessus de lui, Aomine se raidit, et l'aîné réalisa la double portée de sa question. Le compte à rebours avant son départ avait déjà commencé, et ils n'auraient jamais assez de temps ensemble. S'éclaircissant la voix, il ajouta « Avant que tes parents ne rentrent, je veux dire. »

« Aaah, ouais », percuta Aomine d'une voix étrange. « Il est pas si tard, donc mon père rentrera pas avant un moment. Et ma mère avait des trucs à faire, elle devrait pas rentrer avant une heure ou deux. »

Fermant les yeux et secouant la tête, Kise se maudit mentalement d'avoir ruiné l'atmosphère. Il se fit deux promesses : 1) ne jamais mentionner quoique ce soit qui puisse rappeler à Aomine qu'il partait, et 2) entraîner celui-ci au bord de l'inconscience par le biais du sexe afin d'effacer de sa mémoire le poids de ces dernières minutes.

Kise bougea ses mains de façon à encercler la taille de son cadet et le tira doucement à lui. L'autre comprit l'invitation, se laissa entraîner vers le sol et ils pressèrent leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. Aomine resta cependant hésitant jusqu'à ce que les hanches de Kise viennent chercher les siennes. Ce mouvement sembla balayer toutes les pensées noires de l'esprit du plus grand lorsque le blond sentit ses mains défaire les boutons de son jean.

* * *

><p>Le printemps passa sans que rien ne vienne le troubler, et aucun projet particulier ne succéda à la remise des diplômes. Kise divisait son temps entre sa famille, ses amis et son travail. Néanmoins, ce que tout le monde comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le formuler était le fait que la majeure partie de son temps appartenait à Aomine.<p>

Durant les brefs congés de ce dernier entre la fin du lycée et le début de l'université, le blond passait des jours entiers avec son cadet (dont les parents ne soupçonnaient même pas la relation, malgré l'étrange quantité de magazines de mode qu'il détenait). Ils traînaient çà et là, jouaient au basketball et faisaient l'amour. Kise aurait été honnêtement incapable de se souvenir d'un temps où il avait été plus heureux, et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour son petit-ami.

Un après-midi, alors que leurs corps étaient enchevêtrés dans les draps du plus jeune, celui-ci prit Kise contre lui. Son dos calé contre le torse d'Aomine, le blond l'observa avec un sourire serein tandis que les doigts sombres retraçaient son bras pour aller s'échouer sur son ventre.

« Je voudrais pouvoir te garder contre moi pour toujours », murmura Aomine d'une voix endormie.

Alors que le souffle lent du bleuté parvenait à ses oreilles et qu'il le sentait se détendre autour de lui, Kise -bien qu'il doutait que l'autre garçon se souviendrait de ce moment plus tard- savait que la tendresse dans la voix de son petit-ami resterait gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

'Je pars bientôt.' Il réalisait l'ampleur de cette idée pour la première fois. La tristesse s'immisça en lui, et il se mit à pleurer au milieu de l'étreinte d'Aomine jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

><p>Quand débuta le mois d'avril, Kise commença à prendre des cours particuliers pendant qu'Aomine démarrait l'université. Avec le soutien de son manager, il prit un tuteur pour l'aider à améliorer ses compétences en anglais.<p>

Bien entendu, Aomine rejoignit le club de basketball et les engagements qui allaient avec, mais qu'il ignora autant que son équipe le laissait le faire. Il parvint à obtenir une invitation occasionnelle pour Kise qui les rejoignait alors, lorsque le temps et son travail de mannequin le lui permettaient.

Le blond s'était sentit flatté que son petit ami gardait un coin de son esprit libre pour lui (surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de co-équipiers pour jouer régulièrement) et fut agréablement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les membres du club de basket l'acceptèrent. Parfois il jouait, et d'autres fois il préférait regarder Aomine en action en compagnie de Momoi.

Les vacances d'été commencèrent et Kise se retrouva à organiser son temps de la même façon que durant le printemps : à essayer de concilier activités sociales et professionnelles. A mesure que juillet cédait la place à août, il remarqua qu'Aomine devenait de plus en plus silencieux et patient.

« Il faut que je commence à rassembler mes affaires », annonça-t-il un jour. « Ce sera ennuyant, alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et faire ce dont tu as envie. Je sais que tu détestes perdre ton temps. »

Le visage du concerné resta indéchiffrable lorsqu'il lui répondit. « J'm'en fous. C'est pas grave si je reste assis à te regarder. »

En fait, ils réussirent même à s'amuser un peu en faisant le tri dans les affaires du blond dont la plupart n'étaient que des babioles qu'il avait amassées au fil des années.

« Pourquoi t'as un truc pareil ? » demanda le plus jeune en désignant l'ours en peluche rembourré et coloré de tons hideux oscillant entre le rose, l'orange et le vert qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Kise haussa les épaules. « Un cadeau d'une fan passionnée ? »

« Et ça ?» Aomine continua en agitant un énorme pot rempli de cadenas.

Laissant échapper un souffle exaspéré, l'aîné expliqua « Une fois, dans une interview, j'avais fait allusion comme ça au fait que le cadenas de mon casier à l'école avait disparu. Mes fans avaient donc décidé de m'en envoyer. Ça n'avait pas arrêté de déclencher le détecteur de métaux pendant les vérifications de routine avant que je n'ai pu recevoir un message de mes fans. La sécurité avait dû ouvrir tous mes colis pendant des mois. J'ai cru que mon manager allait me tuer. »

L'histoire arracha un sourire à Aomine. « C'est tout à fait toi de balancer des trucs sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

« Je me suis amélioré », se défendit-il. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement un instant par-dessus le pot de cadenas et, notant l'étincelle de tendresse dans les yeux de son petit-ami, Kise commença mentalement le décompte. 'Trois, deux, un…' Réglé comme une horloge, Aomine s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts venaient de toucher la joue de Kise quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux garçons firent un bond en arrière, l'air coupable.

Le blond paniqua et, levant les yeux vers la porte, sentit son humeur s'alléger d'un seul coup. « Frangine ! » s'exclama-t-il, joyeux. « T'es venue nous voir aujourd'hui. » Il bondit vers l'entrée de sa chambre les bras grands ouverts, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu'elle lançait entre Aomine et lui.

Sa sœur accepta facilement l'embrassade et lui glissa « Ce n'est pas parce que maman et papa ne savent pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux derrière une porte fermée que je suis aveugle. »

Kise feignit l'innocence en riant et répondit « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

L'aînée les laissa seuls après un salut de la main faussement joyeux en direction d'Aomine. Le blond retourna aux côtés de son petit-ami avec un haussement d'épaules résigné, et ils reprirent leur tri dans ses affaires.

« Est-ce que ta sœur vient juste de faire la casse-couilles (1) ou c'est moi ? » demanda Aomine en grinçant des dents.

« Eh bien alors, tu n'es pas plutôt du genre confiant, normalement? » ronronna l'autre en jetant un regard en biais à son compagnon.

« -Ouais, et t'aimes ça.

-Et tu viens vraiment de dire 'casse-couilles' ? » Kise s'étonna tout haut.

Aomine répondit d'une tape joueuse à l'arrière de la tête blonde.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'Aomine n'entre à nouveau dans la chambre de son cadet. A ce stade, Kise avait terminé d'emballer le nécessaire pour l'envoyer en Amérique. Sa chambre paraissait vide, à l'exception des cartons longeant le mur.<p>

A peine le cadet était-il entré et avait-il fermé la porte que l'autre étudiait son visage avec attention. Comme d'habitude, Aomine ne dit pas un mot. Mais le choc qui se lisait sur son visage communiquait à Kise tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le jour où il était censé partir approchait à grands pas, et Aomine ne pouvait tout simplement pas en supporter un rappel aussi visible dans la chambre du blond.

'C'est la dernière fois que je l'invite ici' avait-il décidé. 'C'est la dernière fois qu'Aominecchi est dans ma chambre.' Une partie de lui se brisa à cette prise de conscience.

« Salut toi » fit-il tandis qu'un sourire feint se dessinait sur son visage. S'avançant vers Aomine, il prit ce dernier par la main et le conduit jusqu'à son lit. Le bleuté, toujours perturbé, se laissa asseoir sans trop d'efforts. Kise s'agenouilla et rechercha son expression.

L'étendue de souffrance qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus comme la nuit déroba à Kise toute capacité de s'exprimer. Sans un mot, Aomine entoura le blond de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou de son aîné. Ce dernier appuya une main dans le dos du bleuté et emmêla l'autre dans les cheveux sombres. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc lorsqu'il sentit une humidité caractéristique traverser son haut. Jamais encore il n'avait été témoin des pleurs de l'autre. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, et il lutta pour ravaler ses propres larmes. Il avait le sentiment que le monde tel qu'il le connaissait était en train de s'effondrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de l'auteur :<strong> J'augmente le rating par sûreté, mais surtout pour les prochains chapitres. Le titre de ce chapitre est probablement plus dramatique que le chapitre lui-même, lol. Honnêtement, je pense qu'Aomine et Kise auraient une relation amoureuse dans laquelle ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre, et j'espère que j'ai bien été en mesure de retranscrire ce sentiment. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. =)

**Notes pour la traduction :** (1) « casse-couilles ». Le terme utilisé en anglais pour cette phrase est 'cockblock', et il est difficile d'en définir un équivalent en français. Ce terme est celui qui me semblait le plus approprié à la situation mais, pour la petite explication, 'cockblock' désigne –en gros- une personne qui vient volontairement casser un plan sexuel.


	4. 2 - Au revoir, mon ange

**Chapitre deux**

**Au revoir, mon ange**

Quelques jours avant le départ de Kise pour l'Amérique, Akashi donna l'ordre à la Génération des Miracles et à Momoi de se retrouver pour faire des adieux convenables au blond. Ce dernier songeait que cette réunion pouvait aussi bien servir un deuxième but : rappeler à Aomine que le reste des titulaires de l'époque Teikô étaient là s'il en avait besoin. Et il appréciait cet effort de la part de ses anciens camarades.

Réunis autour de deux tables rassemblées un peu n'importe comment dans un fast-food du coin, Kise parlait à tout le monde avec entrain. Aomine restait cependant étrangement en retrait. Après plusieurs essais infructueux destinés à amener le bleuté dans la conversation, le blond lança un regard inquiet à Momoi qui haussa simplement les épaules, ce qu'il prit comme une incitation à continuer ses plaisanteries sans queue ni tête. A la fin de la soirée, Kise était épuisé, mais heureux. Il prit le temps de faire ses au revoir à chaque membre de la toute première équipe de basketball dont il avait fait partie.

Armé d'un grand sourire, il entoura Kuroko de ses bras. « Je crois que c'est toi qui va me manquer le plus, Kurokocchi ! »

Après qu'il se soit un peu éloigné, Kuroko lui adressa un regard critique et le dévia sur Aomine. « J'en doute. »

« Toujours aussi franc. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Kurokocchi », avoua Kise avant de le laisser.

Midorima lui lança judicieusement un regard noir et recula. Ignorant celui-ci, le blond attira l'autre garçon dans ses bras. « Un câlin aussi pour Midorimacchi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu peux m'envoyer mon horoscope n'importe quand, je le lirai toujours et chérirai chaque message. » Il relâcha le vert et, se retournant, dû monter son regard d'un cran.

« Murasakibaracchi ! » Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui tendre les bras, le violet planta une main ferme sur sa tête et ébouriffa les mèches blondes. « Je t'enverrai des en-cas américains », offrit Kise.

Murasakibara le regarda avec toute son attention. « Promis, Kise-chin ? »

« Absolument », lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Le poids sur sa tête s'allégea au profit de petites tapes rassurantes avant que le plus grand ne s'écarte.

« Akashicchi », entama le blond. Il inclina la tête et continua « Merci de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de jouer avec vous tous. »

Sous le regard scrutateur d'Akashi, Kise se tendit. Cependant, le roux lui répondit simplement : « C'est ta décision. Sois fier de toi, et ne regarde pas en arrière. »

Ces mots ne pouvaient que résonner bizarrement aux oreilles de Kise. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir au sens caché derrière le message d'Akashi, des bras minces avaient encerclé sa taille. « Momocchi », sourit-il davantage. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla : « Prend soin d'Aominecchi pour moi après mon départ. Il aura besoin de ton amitié et de ton soutien. Il en a toujours besoin. » Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il put voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se décala sur le côté pour lui révéler Aomine.

Kise se rapprocha, hésitant. « Aominecchi », fit-il doucement. Il prit la main de l'autre garçon dans la sienne mais, son cadet ne lui répondant pas, il sentit un sentiment de vulnérabilité grandir en lui. Il jeta un regard vers ses amis et remarqua qu'ils étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Akashi prit la parole. « J'y vais. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Les autres prirent cela comme un feu vert pour se disperser.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Aomine rencontra enfin son regard.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ce soir ? » l'interrogea Kise en resserrant sa prise sur la main brune.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. « Je voulais te laisser dire au revoir aux autres. »

« Tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe. Tu aurais pu t'impliquer davantage dans les conversations. Ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi, maintenant », protesta le blond.

Aomine se renfrogna. « C'est faux. Ils me connaissent mieux que ça. Je suis moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été. J'étais comme ça avant de te rencontrer, et je le serai encore après ton départ. »

« Oh. » Kise s'écarta, blessé par les mots de son petit-ami. « Excuse-moi », murmura-t-il. Il observa ensuite son interlocuteur avec attention, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le blond frôla Aomine en passant sans plus un regard. Le geste déclencha une réponse chez le bleuté.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça », admit-il avec réticence en rejoignant son aîné. « Je veux juste pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit le fasse. »

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'en repartir ensemble.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Aomine envelopper les siens, les lèvres du blond se courbèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« Tu rentres chez toi ce soir ? » demanda le bleuté.

« Ouais, mes vieux m'attendent. » Kise se pencha en avant et caressa légèrement les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes avant de s'écarter. « Je te verrai plus tard. » Après s'être reculé, il appela : « Momocchi, tu peux sortir maintenant. »

Momoi émergea de l'obscurité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Satsuki ? » l'interrogea Aomine, surpris.

« Je m'inquiétais », elle fronça les sourcils.

Le blond intercepta le regard de son petit-ami et haussa simplement un sourcil pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il avait tort de croire que personne ne s'en ferait pour lui.

Un signe de la main amical plus tard, Kise repartit dans une direction différente de celle des deux autres.

* * *

><p>Le jour du départ de Kise pour l'Amérique, Aomine lui fit savoir que, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement être avec lui. Il resta assis durant une longue heure dans la salle d'attente de l'agence de mannequinat représentant Kise pendant que son petit-ami faisait ses adieux à ceux avec qui il avait travaillé depuis le collège. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez le blond, l'humeur se fit pleine d'entrain tandis qu'amis et famille se réunissaient pour dire au revoir au garçon. Cependant, seul Aomine resta avec lui dans le train à grande vitesse à destination de l'aéroport de Narita. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, et Kise finit par fermer les yeux et reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet.<p>

'C'est sûrement le premier moment de calme qu'il a eu depuis longtemps' réalisa le bleuté en observant son visage endormi. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que les paupières à peine entrouvertes de son compagnon ne le surprennent en pleine réflexion.

Kise cligna des yeux, ensommeillé, et sourit. « Coucou, Aominecchi. Je t'aime. »

L'air angélique sur le visage du blond et ses mots doux firent monter la chaleur aux joues d'Aomine. Il avait toujours été impressionné par l'aptitude de son petit-ami à communiquer ses sentiments aussi naturellement. Même si lui ressentait la même chose, les mots sortaient toujours bizarrement de sa bouche. « Je t'aime aussi, crétin. » Il soupira intérieurement devant sa façon de s'exprimer, rude et brusque.

Le train arriva au terminal attendu, et Aomine suivit Kise durant le processus d'enregistrement et de récupération des billets. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout de la ligne de sécurité.

« J'imagine que c'est l'heure des au revoir, Aominecchi », fit le blond, un air triste sur le visage.

Bien qu'Aomine savait que son aîné espérait du réconfort ou des encouragements de sa part, son esprit restait vide. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots, encore moins lorsque ça touchait aux sentiments. Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et adressa à Kise un regard qui signifiait 'Qu'attends-tu de moi ?'

« Bon, eh bien » commença le blond, une résolution inébranlable ayant pris possession de son regard. « Si tu n'as rien à dire, alors je vais parler. Et, s'il te plaît, écoute tout ce qui va suivre en gardant l'esprit ouvert. »

Aomine acquiesça.

L'aîné prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua. « Je me rends compte que c'est égoïste de ma part d'aller étudier en Amérique, jouer au basket et faire du mannequinat. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de te blesser. Cela dit, je me dois d'être réaliste par rapport à moi-même, à toi, et à nous. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi de quelque façon que ce soit, émotionnellement parlant. Donc, je t'en prie, vis ta vie sans avoir peur de là où elle te mène. N'ai pas peur d'aller de l'avant. Je n'hésiterai pas… à vivre la mienne. »

Aomine cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de lui. Le son des battements de son cœur se répandait en échos caverneux dans ses oreilles. Kise ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être en train de suggérer ce qu'il croyait comprendre. « Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de rompre avec moi ? »

« Non », répondit-il en refusant de croiser le regard du plus jeune. « C'est juste que je sais ce que la distance peut faire. Je veux juste que nous soyons honnêtes envers nous-mêmes et l'un envers l'autre. Je dis simplement que je comprendrai si tu rencontres quelqu'un de spécial. D'accord, Aominecchi ? »

Aomine répliqua avec la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Qui est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer qui serait plus spécial que toi ? »

En face de lui, le masque de calme apparent que maintenait soigneusement Kise se décomposa. Aomine l'observait alors que des larmes envahissaient les yeux dorés et roulaient le long de son visage. Il se pencha et les embrassa pour les faire disparaître des joues du blond.

« T'es qu'un idiot, Aominecchi », articula Kise d'une voix serrée. « Pourquoi a-t' il fallut que tu rendes ça encore plus difficile pour moi ? Tu aurais pu juste être fidèle à toi-même, insensible, et les choses auraient été plus faciles. » Il essuya ses yeux de son poing fermé.

L'attirant contre lui, Aomine écrasa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. La soudaineté du geste laissa Kise dans un état de soumission qui permit au bleuté de lui donner un dernier baiser, dévastateur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il ajouta : « Tu devrais y aller. Tu voudrais pas rater ton avion, non ? »

Etourdi, Kise se contenta d'hocher la tête en passant deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées.

« -Je t'aime, idiot. Et j'attendrai de tes nouvelles.

-Je t'aime aussi, Aominecchi. »

Etait-ce l'imagination d'Aomine, ou bien la voix de Kise sonnait-elle désespérée tandis qu'il prononçait ces trois mots ? L'aîné décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette constatation et observa plutôt Kise en silence alors qu'il hissait son sac sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la ligne de sécurité, ne regardant qu'une seule fois en arrière pour lui adresser un dernier au revoir.

Aomine resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la tête blonde. « Au revoir, mon ange », soupira-t-il bien qu'il savait que son petit-ami ne pouvait désormais plus l'entendre. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, seul cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Est-ce que c'était des adieux satisfaisants ? Je ne sais même pas, lol, mais j'espère. Après cette partie, les choses deviennent plus difficiles (pour eux et pour moi à écrire, aussi). Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux pour produire une histoire intéressante. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. =)

**Note de traduction : **« mon ange », "sweetheart" dans la version originale. Etant donné qu'il n'en existe pas de traduction bien définie, c'est le terme qui me semblait le plus approprié pour Aomine désignant Kise, d'autant qu'il qualifiait le visage de Kise comme angélique, dans le train. :)

Je devrais poster le prochain dimanche si je ne rencontre pas de problème de connexion (comprendre que s'il neige, c'est foutu), histoire de me laisser assez d'avance pour ne pas en arriver à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Les chapitres n'étant pas très longs, ça me ferait mal de vous imposer autant d'attente...


	5. 3 - Repli sur soi

**Chapitre trois**

**Repli sur soi**

Kise parvint à son appartement (dans une résidence affiliée à son agence) vidé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. S'il devait décrire New York en une phrase, il dirait «c'est Tokyo, en plus sale et en moins amicale ». La barrière des langues s'avérait plus difficile à surmonter que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Lire lui était assez facile, mais parler l'épuisait.

Heureusement, toutes les affaires qu'il avait faites envoyer du Japon avaient déjà été livrées et attendaient en piles sur le sol de son nouveau foyer. Il parvint à trouver le carton contenant la literie et en sortit rapidement le matelas d'air pour le gonfler, puis s'y effondra pour un peu de repos amplement mérité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il attrapa son téléphone sur lequel luisaient les nombres 5 :37. 'On est toujours en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ou c'est déjà le matin ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?' Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, interrogateur. 'Le matin', il confirma ses doutes en relevant le rideau.

Bien que surpris d'avoir dormi plus de douze heures, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il soupira et entama sa première journée de vie à l'étranger. Après sa douche, il passa deux bonnes heures à défaire ses cartons et, vers 8 :00, s'aventura dehors pour trouver quelque chose à manger avant de commencer ce qui allait être une bien longue journée.

A son grand bonheur, les Starbucks semblaient être aussi omniprésents à New York qu'à Tokyo. Le cadre familier l'aida à se détendre. Il s'assit et prit vite fait un selfie sur lequel il souriait niaisement avec son café et un bagel. Il le posta sur son blog avec pour légende « Je suis arrivé en Amérique ! », et ajouta un commentaire « Aah ! Premier repas de mon séjour. C'est drôle, j'avais la même chose au Japon ! (^_^) ».

Des dizaines de commentaires de ses fans lui étaient déjà parvenus au moment où il terminait son petit-déjeuner, tous lui souhaitant bonne chance en lui promettant de continuer à le soutenir.

'Je suis Kise Ryôta' se répéta-t-il afin d'établir un sentiment d'identité et de booster sa confiance. Il afficha un plan sur son téléphone portable et planifia un itinéraire pour se rendre au siège de la filiale new yorkaise de son agence de mannequinat.

Il en passa les portes quinze minutes avant son rendez-vous prévu à 10 :00 avec son nouveau manager. Bien qu'il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de rencontre, Kise ressentait de l'appréhension. Non seulement il avait quelques appréhensions quant au fait de devoir parler une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, mais en plus il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il était à présent un adulte qui se représentait lui-même dans un pays étranger. Il n'était désormais plus question de compter sur le sourire rassurant de sa mère durant les shooting photo ou sur la solidarité de sa sœur lors des longues journées ou sur des cadres peu confortables. Le nombre d'éléments qui ne lui étaient pas familiers autour de lui commencèrent à ronger ses nerfs déjà à vifs.

Lorsqu'il fut appelé, Kise pénétra dans le bureau la tête haute et un portfolio fermement tenu dans ses mains. Deux personnes étaient assises derrière un large secrétaire.

Celui qu'il devina être son nouveau manager, un homme d'âge mûr avec des lunettes dernier cri, l'invita à prendre un siège et il obéit. « La filiale japonaise nous a informé que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'interprète, mais j'ai pensé plus prudent d'en prendre un au cas où. Ils peuvent parfois faciliter ces rencontres. »

L'homme en question répéta ce qui venait d'être dit en japonais.

Kise attendit qu'il eût terminé pour répondre en anglais « J'apprécie votre considération. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'un interprète soit nécessaire. Il peut bien entendu rester, si vous le préférez. »

« Votre anglais semble assez bon », fit le manager d'une voix légèrement conquise. « Les autres que nous avons représentés ne le parlaient pas aussi couramment. » Il se présenta enfin lui-même après avoir indiqué à l'interprète qu'il pouvait partir. « Je m'appelle Charles Davis. Je vais travailler avec vous ici, en Amérique. » Il tendit une main, et le blond la serra avec fermeté.

« Davis-s… Pardon, Monsieur Davis, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Ki-Ryôta Kise. » Il plaisanta de ses propres erreurs : « Je suis désolé, les différences culturelles. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure », ajouta-t-il en un haussement d'épaules.

« - Arrêtons là les formalités. Tu peux m'appeler Charles, et je t'appellerai Ryôta. Je vois que tu as amené ton portfolio. J'ai vu quelques-uns de tes travaux au passage, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si j'y jette un œil de plus près ?

-Pas du tout. » Kise tendit son dossier.

Le silence envahit la pièce tandis que Charles passait les photos en revue. « Elles sont fantastiques. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu du mannequinat ? »

« Environ six ans », répondit le blond.

« Bien, un professionnel saisonnier, donc. » Le manager marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose ou non. Finalement, il reprit : « Tu sais que tu es ici à New York, pas vrai ? Tu peux trouver tous les types de soutien dont tu as besoin. Si tu veux rester en lien avec ta culture pendant que tu es ici, je peux t'aiguiller dans la bonne direction. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », répondit-il doucement.

Charles le regarda avec curiosité. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Je suis ici pour travailler, donc je vais essayer de m'acclimater à mon nouvel environnement le plus vite possible.

-Tu sais quoi, Ryôta ? Tu as la bonne attitude. »

Kise sourit, comprenant qu'il avait fait une première impression satisfaisante.

« A présent, parlons de ces publicités d'athlétisme que tu vas avoir en jouant au basketball à l'université de New York… »

* * *

><p>« Dai-chan, il faut que tu ailles en cours des fois », Momoi lui fit la remarque au début de l'entraînement de basket<p>

« C'est la fac. Personne va en cours », lui répondit Aomine, dédaigneux. « En plus, pourquoi j'devrais aller me fatiguer en classe quand t'es là pour me dire c'que j'ai besoin de savoir ? »

« Tu sais que j'essayais seulement de t'aider, lorsque Ki-chan était encore là. »

A la mention du blond, l'humeur d'Aomine s'assombrit.

Certains de ses nouveaux co-équipiers avaient entendu la conversation et s'y immiscèrent. « Ton ami est parti ? » l'interrogea l'un d'eux dont il ne réussissait pas à replacer le nom. « C'est dommage. Il aurait pu venir à la fac ici. Vous devez bien jouer, ensemble. »

La poigne du bleuté se resserra sur la bouteille qu'il tenait. 'Il devait venir ici. Il devrait être ici.'

« Sekai-kun, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? » Un autre co-équipier innomé vint s'ajouter à la conversation.

'Ah', pensa Aomine en se focalisant sur l'information peu utile pour distraire son esprit. 'Sekai, c'est son nom.'

Le nouveau venu continua. « Aomine-kun parlait de Kise Ryôta, tu sais, le mannequin. Ils disaient dans la rubrique divertissements aux infos qu'il partait dans une université américaine. »

La déclaration attira les regards curieux de plusieurs membres du club, et le co-équipier encore sans nom leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Hey, ma sœur est une fan, okay ? C'est pas comme si j'accordais une attention particulière à la mode ou aux mannequins. »

« Ce n'est pas tout », intervint une voix traînante et familière.

Les yeux d'Aomine se plissèrent quand ils se dirigèrent sur Imayoshi. De tous ceux avec qui il avait joué à Tôô, il avait fallu qu'il finisse dans le même établissement que celui qui avait la personnalité la plus compliquée.

« Aomine et Kise-kun jouaient aussi ensemble au collège. Et tout cela est bien mignon et nostalgique mais vous, les premières années, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de faire autre chose que de bavarder ? »

Le commentaire d'Imayoshi poussa à lui seul les membres du club à retourner sur le terrain, et Aomine se concentra avec joie sur le basketball (au lieu de se perdre dans des pensées sur la raison de la non-présence de Kise à ses côtés à ce moment précis).

Lorsqu'il quitta le campus à la fin de la journée, Momoi le rejoignit et entama la conversation. « Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est partit, mais est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de Ki-chan ? »

Il pensa à lui mentir, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à discuter de son petit-ami. Cependant, il décida finalement de ne pas s'y risquer, Momoi ayant cette capacité à toujours discerner les moments où il n'était pas honnête. « On s'envoie des messages, mais je lui ai pas encore parlé. C'est difficile avec le décalage horaire, on est encore en train d'essayer de s'organiser. »

« Comment il va, tu crois ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « J'ai suivi son blog officiel, mais toi et moi savons qu'il n'y montre qu'un côté de l'iceberg. Mon intuition me dit qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Il pleurniche beaucoup », répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « 'J'ai faim. La nourriture est pas terrible ici, Aominecchi' », imita ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La différence culturelle doit lui peser », commenta Momoi. « Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et capable de s'adapter que lui, Ki-chan a tout de même complètement changé de vie. Il n'a rien pour l'y aider. Tu ne lui as rien dit de méchant, pas vrai ? » lui avait-elle demandé, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu penses que je ferais ça ? » bougonna-t-il avant de balancer son téléphone en direction de la jeune fille. « T'as qu'à regarder par toi-même. »

Elle se rendit dans le fil de conversation et lu certaines réponses de son ami d'enfance à voix haute. « Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir utiliser le verbe 'aimer'. »

« J'pense pas qu'ce soit vraiment un secret. » se défendit-il.

Momoi continua à lire. « J'aimerais que tu sois là pour-» Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, rougissante.

Aomine réalisa quelle partie de sa conversation avec Kise elle était en train de regarder, et reprit rapidement son téléphone. « N'en lis pas plus, c'est privé. »

« C'est un peu pervers, Dai-chan », fit-elle en le regardant d'un air choqué.

« T'as pas à en juger », rétorqua ce dernier. « C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es pas encore fait sauter. »

« Hey ! » Elle le frappa dans l'épaule en protestant. « Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. »

«- Il s'rait peut-être temps pour toi de laisser tomber tes sentiments pour Tetsu.

-Je le fais », répondit-elle avant de détourner le regard. « J'essaie. L'université est faite pour les nouveaux départs ! »

Aomine se réjouit intérieurement du changement de sujet qui ne portait plus sur le blond, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Momoi avait encore un conseil à lui donner : « Je sais que Ki-chan te manque, mais ne te replie pas complètement sur toi-même. »

Il grogna en réponse, incapable d'avouer à son amie d'enfance que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul avec ses pensées qui n'étaient constituées que de ses désirs de voir le sourire de Kise et de sentir sa chaleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de l'auteur :<strong> Ce chapitre est ennuyant, mais nécessaire. x.x J'ai fais de mon mieux pour rendre le début de leurs vies séparés… Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction : **Je me suis torturée cette fois-ci pour...! Le titre! *tadaaa* _Withdrawal _en anglais évoque une idée de se reculer, de se fermer. Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, l'auteure place le titre dans le texte, ce qui m'a amenée à cette traduction (Satsuki à Aomine : "Ne te replie pas complètement sur toi-même").

Sinon, je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre lecture et vous dire _à mercredi_ pour le prochain chapitre ! :3 A partir du prochain, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant (je ne dis pas que celui-là était chiant, il était nécessaire comme elle dit), alors à bientôt !


	6. 4 - La promesse d'un retour

**Chapitre 4**

**La promesse d'un retour**

Ce jour-là marquait la première fois où Kise s'était senti nerveux à l'idée de son premier jour de cours. Se retrouver à marcher au milieu d'un grand campus dans un pays étranger le stressait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Sur le chemin le menant à sa première salle, il remarqua plusieurs filles qui le suivaient des yeux et des garçons qui évitaient son regard. (En vérité, certains d'entre eux le fixaient aussi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.) Cette scène familière réconforta Kise, il en avait l'habitude depuis le collège où il recevait des réactions similaires de la part de ses camarades. La seule différence était qu'en Amérique, ses compétences en anglais –ou plutôt son manque de compétences- ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre les chuchotements qui se lisaient sur les lèvres des jeunes filles sur son passage. Il se demandait combien de temps son handicap allait l'empêcher de trouver un groupe d'amis dont il pourrait faire partie.

La plupart de ses cours du lundi se révélèrent être des cours magistraux, ce qui ne se prêtait pas aux interactions entre les étudiants. Il espérait que les travaux dirigés (qu'il avait dans les jours suivants), plus propices aux rencontres, lui laisseraient davantage l'opportunité de discuter avec ses camarades de classe.

Une fois les cours de la journée terminés, son cerveau était vidé. La concentration requise pour comprendre une langue qui n'était pas la sienne l'épuisait, et il était encore dans cet état de fatigue lorsque vint l'heure de l'entraînement de basket. Il souhaitait néanmoins faire une bonne première impression sur sa nouvelle équipe et se força donc à arborer un visage de circonstances en entrant dans le gymnase.

Le coach et la manager, qui tenaient tous deux un porte-bloc à pince, discutaient tranquillement avec un groupe qui semblait être constitué d'étudiants de troisième ou de quatrième année. Kise rejoignit une file de personnes qui paraissaient être des premières années, comme lui.

« Le nouveau », l'appela la manager. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ryôta Kise », répondit-il en la regardant cocher sur sa feuille.

« Notre recrue internationale. » Elle chantonnait presque. « Je suis curieuse de te voir jouer en personne. »

Il répondit de son sourire le plus enthousiaste et, après une nouvelle dizaine de minutes à attendre l'arrivée de quelques personnes supplémentaires, les présentations débutèrent. Kise savait qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre la plupart des noms plus d'une fois avant de pouvoir les intégrer. Il retint néanmoins celui du coach, Harker, et celui de la manager, Lisa.

Le coach annonça : « Les première années, voyons certains d'entre vous en action. Ryôta, tu commences. J'ai vu des enregistrements de ton jeu, mais j'aimerais voir tes compétences naturelles par moi-même. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas un un-contre-un avec… » Il marqua une pause et sortit le nom d'un des dernière années. « Adam. »

Kise accepta le challenge avec un sourire insolent. Il ne s'était pas reposé sur ses lauriers durant l'été (comme si Aomine l'aurait laissé faire). Puis, même s'il ne connaissait pourtant rien des aptitudes de son opposant au début, il découvrit rapidement que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses anciens co-équipiers de Teikô ou de Kagami.

« Bien », le félicita Lisa en prenant des notes. « Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que tu possèdes une capacité plutôt particulière. Franchement, je ne pense pas que j'y croirai avant de le voir de mes yeux. »

'Ah', pensa Kise. 'Ils veulent le tout dès le début.' Il rétorqua, avec un hochement de tête : « Bien sûr. Qui, ou quel style de jeu, voudriez-vous que je copie ? »

Des expressions de surprise emplirent le gymnase alors que s'élevaient des murmures sur l'impossibilité de reproduire des mouvements simplement en les voyant.

Le coach fit se mettre en place deux joueurs (un première année contre un troisième année que le blond supposait être l'atout actuel). D'un regard concentré, il observa le passage et le dunk qui s'en suivit. 'Il bouge bien', admit-il. 'Pas aussi bien qu'Aominecchi, cela dit. Copier quelque chose comme ça ne sera pas un problème.'

Kise se retrouva face au première année et le contourna de la même manière que l'avait fait le joueur précédent, puis alla porter la balle dans le panier à l'autre bout du terrain pour terminer.

Un chuchotement parcouru le gymnase. Le blond remarqua quelques visages admiratifs alors que d'autres se firent méfiants, suspicieux. A la fin de l'entraînement, il échangea une conversation insignifiante avec quelques-uns de ses nouveaux co-équipiers. Ils lui répondirent de façon assez agréable, mais Kise sentait bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment prêt à l'accepter, lui l'étranger avec l'étrange pouvoir de copier les autres.

'Il n'y en a pas un ici qui parvienne au niveau de mon ancienne équipe de Teikô ? Est-ce que je vais me retrouver exclu à cause de la différence entre nos talents ?' La vague d'inquiétude qui déferla en lui le prit de court. Il était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti mal à l'aise avec d'autres personnes. 'Je suis Kise Ryôta', se répéta-t-il en prenant une longue inspiration. 'Je peux vaincre n'importe qui.'

Ajustant sur son visage son sourire le plus amical, le blond tenta de ne pas paraître aussi intimidant que possible. Après quelques minutes d'échanges supplémentaires, les autres commencèrent à se séparer. Lorsqu'il commença à s'en retourner lui aussi, il nota la présence d'un des première années qui avait un teint de peau foncé, lui rappelant un peu Aomine. Son regard s'attarda sur lui, et il put presque imaginer son petit-ami à la place de l'autre étudiant. Quand son fantasme laissa place à la réalité, il remarqua que le garçon lui souriait. C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il recevait de la journée, et Kise le retourna en espérant s'être fait un ami.

« Tu as été incroyable », admira l'autre. « Je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil. »

Kise haussa les épaules, sa modestie culturelle prenant le pas sur le reste. « J'étais dans une équipe où j'étais le plus faible sur bien des plans. »

« -C'était tous des monstres aussi ?

-Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? » rétorqua le blond en riant.

Le garçon se renfrogna. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Kise rit davantage. « Je plaisante. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Désolé, je ne pense pas me souvenir de ton nom. »

Le concerné tendit la main. « Marco Torres », se présenta-t-il. « Mon vieux, avec un première année comme toi dans notre équipe, je pense pas que je vais beaucoup jouer cette année. »

Kise serra la main offerte avec fermeté. « Faisons de notre mieux. »

« -Pourquoi avoir décidé d'étudier à l'étranger ? Comment t'as fini à New York ? Avec un talent comme le tien, t'aurais pu aller dans une école bien meilleure en basketball.

-Il fallait que je sois à New York », répondit le blond sans réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Marco brûlaient de curiosité.

Kise haussa les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Et tu loges sur le campus ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« -Moi non plus, c'est trop cher. Alors tu habites où, du coup?

-Dans un endroit appelé Résidence Hallowell », répondit Kise.

L'autre garçon en resta bouche bée. « Tu parles de celle qui est associée avec cette agence de mannequinat et de talents ? »

Le blond marqua une pause. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit de notoriété publique.

« Je suis du coin », avança Marco. « Je connais des gens qui en connaissent d'autres là-bas. Mais si tu y loges, ça veut dire que tu fais partie de l'industrie du spectacle ou du mannequinat. Il faut trop que je te cherche sur google, maintenant. » Après quelques instants, Marco planta l'écran de son téléphone devant le visage de Kise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? T'es une célébrité ou un truc du genre ? »

Le Japonais se retrouva face à face avec des dizaines de photos miniatures de lui-même. « Je suis juste un petit mannequin à temps partiel qui essaie de percer à l'international. »

« Tu y arriveras, Ryôta. »

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Kise se sentit redevenir lui-même et acquiesça.

* * *

><p>Aomine passait une autre journée à sécher l'entraînement de basket pour faire une sieste. Il fut interrompu en plein bâillement par les vibrations de son téléphone portable dans sa poche, mais se sentit heureux d'y voir un e-mail de Kise en l'en sortant.<p>

_Aominecchi,_

_Je commence à m'installer, et j'ai un nouveau portable avec un numéro américain. C'est 555-247-5755. J'imagine que je n'avais pas trop le choix si je ne veux plus payer de frais internationaux sur mon téléphone..Je garde mon ancien numéro, mais je l'utiliserai pas beaucoup ici. Mon adresse e-mail est toujours la même. Sinon, c'était mon premier jour de cours hier, j'ai pu rencontrer ma nouvelle équipe ! (^_^)V_

_Tu me manques énormément. _

_Kise_

Aomine commença immédiatement à taper une réponse.

_Ok. Tiens moi au courant de comment vont les choses._

Il allait ranger l'appareil quand il se remit à vibrer. Il lut le nouveau message du blond.

_T'es chez toi ? On peut skyper ? _

L'aîné, heureux de voir que son compagnon recherche le contact, répondit par l'affirmative et s'installa à son bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kise apparaissait sur son écran.

Le blond l'éblouit d'un sourire et lui fit un signe. « Aominecchi ! Tu me manques. » Il se rapprocha de la caméra, tant et si bien que tout ce que pouvait voir son compagnon était un gros plan de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ? » demanda-t-il. « Recule, même ta tête fait peur vue d'aussi près. »

Kise recula jusqu'à une distance normale en faisant la moue. « C'est horrible de dire ça à un mannequin. » Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. « Tu ne veux pas me voir. Ouiiiiiin ! »

« Soit pas idiot. » lui intima l'autre.

Kise laissa tomber son jeu dramatique. « Approche un peu. Je veux mieux te voir. »

Aomine obtempéra avec un sourire, sa chaise grinçant sur le parquet. Le blond le remercia d'un sourire.

« T'as l'air d'aller bien », commenta le plus jeune en le détaillant. « Pas super, mais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

Aomine répondit à cette question par une autre. « Comment tu t'en sors avec ta nouvelle vie, sérieusement ? Et essaie pas de me raconter des conneries ou je t'attrape à travers la caméra et je t'en colle une. »

Les coins des lèvres de Kise retombèrent. « Je…ça va. » finit-il par dire. « L'adaptation a été un peu plus difficile que ce que je pensais, mais j'y arrive. Lentement, mais sûrement. Je ne suis pas assez bon en anglais et ça m'empêche de communiquer comme je le voudrais à la fac, avec ma nouvelle équipe ou à l'agence. »

« Reviens. » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Je ne peux pas », répondit Kise d'une voix plaintive. « Ça ne dépend plus de moi, et maintenant je suis devenu leur petit pantin de mannequin. »

Aomine se renfonça dans sa chaise. « T'es riche comment, exactement ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité, s'étonnant que le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé.

Les yeux dorés brillèrent d'amusement alors qu'il ronronnait « Hmm, tu voudrais savoir ? »

Le cadet remarqua que l'expression joyeuse de son aîné s'amenuisa après cette réponse qui se voulait légère. Il inspira longuement et se mit à étudier l'apparence du blond. Son petit-ami semblait découragé, ce qui était inhabituel. Le Kise abattu qu'il avait en face de lui fit naître une gêne dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ramener le naturel optimiste du mannequin. « Hey, toi. Tu sais à quel point tu es génial, et le Japon entier le sait aussi. C'est qu'une question de temps avant que le reste du monde suive le mouvement. »

Kise battit plusieurs fois des paupières et serra ses lèvres, tremblantes.

« Ne- » commença Aomine.

Le blond renifla, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Ehh », fit-il en essuyant ses joues de ses longs doigts fins.

« -pleure pas », termina l'aîné, amer.

Les larmes de Kise finirent par se tarir, le laissant parler à nouveau. « C'est peut-être bien la chose la plus rassurante qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Et c'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus gentille que tu m'ais dite. Depuis toujours. Et de loin. »

Aomine prit un air renfrogné. « Je le retire. T'as rien de génial. T'es qu'un pot-de-colle pleurnicheur. »

Les lèvres du blond se plissèrent encore, dessinant une moue. « Nan, trop tard. »

L'autre céda avec un long soupir. « Okay, okay. Tu es merveilleux. Et qu'est-ce que votre magnificence fait debout à… » Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et calcula le décalage horaire, « cinq heure du matin ? »

« Un photo shoot matinal », lui répondit-il. « On doit le faire pendant le lever de soleil pour avoir la bonne lumière. »

« Comment est ta nouvelle équipe de basket ? » Aomine changea rapidement de sujet en apprenant que le temps jouait contre lui.

Kise hésita. « Ils sont tous plutôt sympas, mais je crois que j'en intimide beaucoup. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de personnes jouant aussi bien que nous. Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne sait rien à propos de la Génération des miracles, alors mes compétences font tâche.

L'aîné digéra l'information que lui livrait Kise au travers de mots choisis avec attention, comprenant que le blond se sentait mis à l'écart par son équipe. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun conseil à lui donner.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que ça a pas l'air de déranger. Il te ressemble, en quelque sorte. » ajouta Kise pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

« Tu restes loin des gens qui me ressemblent », rétorqua le bleuté en sentant la jalousie monter en lui.

Le blond rit. « Juste un peu, au début. Mais il n'est pas Aominecchi. Il est bien plus gentil. » Il tira la langue.

Son interlocuteur grogna. « T'as de la chance que je n'sois pas là pour t'apprendre. »

Le visage de Kise se fit sérieux. « J'aimerais que tu le sois. »

'Moi aussi', pensa Aomine. Il se sentit mal d'avoir ruiné le flot de la conversation, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à dire.

« Je reviens pour Noël », reprit le blond.

« -Tu seras de retour dans moins de quatre mois ?

-Tu peux attendre jusque-là ?

-Nan. J'suis du genre impatient. Mais je l'ferai, pour toi.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à l'aéroport. Si tu ne peux-

-Soit pas stupide », le coupa son cadet. « Le temps qu'il reste avant Noël passera très vite. J'ai les cours, le basket et d'autres trucs. »

« Okay », fit Kise, à nouveau souriant. « Je serai probablement occupé toute la matinée. Je t'aime, je t'envoie un message dès que je peux. »

« Je t'aime aussi », lui rendit Aomine, et il regarda le blond disparaître de l'écran.

« Jusqu'à Noël », dit-il pour lui-même. Il serait sûrement capable de tenir jusque-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> C'est le chapitre pour lequel je m'excuse platement de ne rien comprendre au basketball. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire illusion, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop mauvais. Merci de votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. (Sérieusement, merci à tous ceux qui en prennent le temps.)

**Notes de traduction :** Heuuuu… Bon, c'est sans doute le chapitre où j'ai le plus jonglé avec les termes et les expressions intraduisibles. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup de tous les reporter étant donné que ça ne change pas vraiment le sens des phrases ou l'image qu'on pourrait avoir d'un personnage… Bref, aucune incidence particulière.

_J'espère seulement que ma traduction vous a semblé fluide_, autant pour les chapitres précédents que pour ceux à venir, car bien que les chapitres soient assez courts, je prends beaucoup de temps à **essayer** de rendre un texte en un français assez naturel. Je vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos encouragements. =)

Et merci à ma petite sœur** OoKira-x** qui commence à jouer la bêta-lectrice, parce que j'ai décidément du mal à prendre du recul par rapport au texte d'origine.. :s


	7. 5 - La même longueur d'onde

**Chapitre 5**

**La même longueur d'onde**

Aomine s'habituait à sa vie alors que Kise était en Amérique. Ils étaient tombés dans un train-train d'e-mails, de conversations sur Skype et d'échanges de photos. Aomine ne pouvait pas se prétendre vraiment heureux de cette situation (la présence de Kise à ses côtés lui manquait toujours), mais il acceptait cette nouvelle réalité. Les jours devinrent des semaines, et les semaines devinrent des mois. A sa grande surprise, les vacances se rapprochèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Assis dans son canapé, à peine intéressé par le programme diffusé à la télévision, Aomine cru entendre de faibles coups à la porte. Il baissa le volume, pas tout à fait certain de si oui ou non il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son imagination. Les coups se firent plus insistants, résonnant davantage. Il abandonna alors sa position bien confortable avec un soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir l'emmerder à une heure pareille. Il fut emporté par une tornade dorée à peine la porte ouverte.

« Aominecchi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber ses bagages sur le sol pour se jeter dans les bras du plus jeune.

Le bleuté trébucha de quelques pas en arrière en essayant de rétablir son équilibre avec un poids supplémentaire pendu à son cou. Son dos finit par percuter un mur, et il pu stabiliser leurs deux corps. « Kise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » s'étonna-t-il, envahit à la fois par la surprise et par l'allégresse. « J'm'attendais pas à t'voir avant demain. »

« Je voulais te surprendre », sourit le blond. « Je suis venu directement de l'aéroport. »

Aomine se défit de l'emprise du plus jeune pour fermer la porte d'entrée. « A quoi tu pensais ? Et si les voisins t'avaient vu ? Si mes parents avaient été à la maison ? »

« Tes parents vont toujours rendre visite à ta famille pendant les vacances. Et comme ils savent que tu ferais rien d'autre que de te plaindre tout le temps, ils vous laissent seuls toi et ton sale caractère. Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le lycée. »

Cette analyse tout à fait juste des choses laissa Aomine sans voix.

« A présent, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'adorerais prendre une douche. Je me sens vraiment sale après un vol aussi long. » ajouta-t-il en remuant ses épaules avec raideur.

« Ah, ouais, bien sûr », répondit le cadet avant d'emmener les bagages du blond dans sa chambre. Il lui tendit ensuite une paire de serviettes et alla s'affaler sur son lit en attendant le retour de son compagnon à ses côtés. Le bruit de l'eau lui parvint peu après, et son imagination se mit à tourner à plein régime.

Plusieurs pensées le traversèrent : 'ça donnerait quoi si je le rejoignais sous la douche ? Comment ce serait de le prendre contre moi sous l'eau chaude ?' Ses mains ne réclamaient que de parcourir la peau douce, un plaisir qui lui était refusé depuis déjà trop longtemps. La chaleur et le désir grandissants entre ses jambes ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Il grogna, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire : surprendre l'autre garçon sous la douche, ou attendre qu'il revienne ? Il avait rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec Kise depuis si longtemps, mais céder à l'impatience en sautant sur le blond n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

'Je vais attendre', finit-il par décider. 'Je peux bien patienter encore un peu.' Cependant, le bruit du flot ininterrompu de l'eau continuait de faire monter en lui la frustration. Attendre ? A quoi il pensait ? La patience n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts. L'esprit submergé de fantasmes dans lesquels il se voyait prendre Kise sous la douche, il se dirigea vers le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus l'eau couler.

'Depuis combien de temps il a fini ?' s'interrogea-t-il tout en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tourner les talons et de retrouver sa chambre. Il maudit presque le mauvais timing du blond lorsque s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Kise s'avança dans le couloir avec une serviette nouée bas sur ses hanches et frottait la seconde contre ses mèches dorées encore ruisselantes.

Le souffle d'Aomine se coupa tandis qu'il se délectait de l'image du blond qui, avec sa peau claire rougie par la chaleur de la douche, était rayonnant.

Ce dernier plaça la serviette qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur sa nuque, et leva enfin les yeux.

« Aominecchi ? » Il paraissait surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Puis, une lueur de compréhension commença à poindre dans les yeux de miel, et son expression se mua en un air plein de sous-entendus. « Tu allais te rincer l'œil, je me trompe ? »

« Non » répondit le bleuté de façon peu convaincante. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « J'étais sur le point d't'engueuler parce que t'utilises trop d'eau chaude. »

Kise rit et haussa un sourcil. « Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te croire ? »

« Tu crois ce que tu veux » marmonna l'autre, ne se sentant pas particulièrement obligé de poursuivre le mensonge.

« T'as l'air louche », commenta Kise en s'avançant vers lui. « Et ça veut rarement dire qu'on est innocent. »

Là-dessus, il dépassa Aomine qui finit par le suivre dans sa propre chambre. « T'as quand même pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour te foutre de moi ? » ronchonna le bleuté en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, non », lui murmura le blond avec un regard des plus suggestifs.

L'intensité de celui-ci le captiva, et Aomine se retrouva comme paralysé tandis qu'il regardait son aîné réduire la distance entre eux.

Il déglutit lorsque les doigts du mannequin s'emparèrent de son menton. La caresse, douce et amoureuse, fit naître des papillons dans son estomac. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était ridicule que quatre mois de séparation le rendent aussi appréhensif qu'un puceau, il n'était rien de plus qu'une boule de nerfs.

Kise pencha légèrement la tête et effaça avec lenteur l'espace restant entre leur visages. Si les doigts du blond avaient montré de la douceur, le baiser en était le contraste parfait. La bouche du mannequin était désireuse, et Aomine lui répondit de la même façon, parcourant de sa langue celle de l'autre avec fougue. Les doigts de l'aîné vinrent chercher l'élastique du survêtement entourant la taille du bleuté et se faufilèrent en-dessous pour aller s'enrouler autour de son membre.

Aomine haletait sans s'en rendre compte. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que Kise l'avait touché, et il l'appréciait aussi pleinement que ça lui avait manqué. Il brisa le baiser et souffla « Je m'fais des idées ou quelqu'un est impatient ce soir ? »

Le blond rit et pressa ses lèvres dans le cou du bleuté. « Tu parles de moi ou de toi? »

« Hmm… Les deux je pense » murmura-t-il tandis que ses mains défaisaient la serviette qui enserrait la taille de son petit-ami. Le tissu humide s'échoua sur le sol et il ramena ses paumes sur les hanches de son aîné, ses doigts se glissant contre ses fesses.

Il ancra son regard dans celui du blond et pu voir un ardent désir brûler dans les yeux dorés, sans doute semblable à celui qui enflammait les siens. Sans un mot, Kise laissa tomber la serviette qui entourait encore ses épaules et se dirigea vers le lit d'Aomine qui le suivit après s'être rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements devenus encombrants.

Bientôt, le blond était étendu sur le dos avec son cadet positionné entre ses jambes écartées. Ce dernier prit un moment pour admirer la beauté du corps du mannequin : ses mèches claires à présent sèches étalées sur l'oreiller ; la luminescence de sa peau pâle, à l'exception de ses fines lèvres roses, pleines ; et ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre en fusion qui le fixaient avec autant d'émotions vives que de convoitise.

Aomine avait le sentiment d'avoir capturé le soleil, et il voulait égoïstement le garder pour lui seul. Les difficultés d'une relation longue-distance encore fraîches dans son esprit, il s'inquiétait pour le futur, plus spécifiquement pour le jour où il devrait à nouveau laisser sa lumière s'en aller. Son inactivité dû rendre Kise nerveux car il sentit une légère pression sur sa poitrine qui le ramena à la réalité. « Merde, désolé », répondit-il pour s'excuser d'avoir été distrait.

« T'es pas obligé de le dire si tu te sens pas à l'aise avec les mots » ajouta le blond. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire tendre. « C'est pareil pour moi. »

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. » Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine de l'aîné jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. Il se délecta de la sensation de chaleur, de la peau douce qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Avec son autre main comme support, il laissa son corps s'appuyer contre celui de l'autre.

« La distance a été dure à vivre pour moi aussi, et tu m'as tellement manqué », soupira Kise avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

Aomine ne l'admettrait jamais, mais savoir que lui et Kise étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde après avoir été séparés pendant quatre mois le remplissait de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Trois jours après son retour au Japon, Kise hissait sur son épaule un large sac rempli de cadeaux enveloppés dans du papier brillant en se dirigeant avec Aomine vers l'endroit où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver avec le reste de la Génération des Miracles.<p>

« J'comprends pas pourquoi 'faut qu'on aille les voir » protesta le bleuté. « Noël, c'pour les amoureux. »

« Je suis bien d'accord », répondit le blond avec un large sourire sur le visage. « Et on a passé Noël ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, on est le lendemain de Noël, c'est-à-dire le jour parfait pour sortir avec des amis. En plus, j'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde. »

Aomine se renfrogna davantage.

« Ne sois pas aussi grincheux, ce sont tes amis aussi. On va passer de supers vacances ensemble, Aominecchi ! » Il sautilla joyeusement et se retourna en tendant les bras vers le bleuté pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit le coin des lèvres d'Aomine esquisser un léger sourire grâce à ses pitreries.

Le cadet accéléra le pas et rejoignit bientôt son aîné. Le blond s'étonna d'à quel point les choses étaient naturelles et faciles entre eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Les trois derniers jours avaient permis à son esprit de s'apaiser devant la force de ce lien qui les unissait. S'ils pouvaient être séparés quatre mois et retrouver aussi aisément leur vie d'avant, ils pourraient peut-être être finalement capables de maintenir leur relation si spéciale le temps de ses études à l'étranger.

'Je vous en prie, exaucez mon vœu pour Noël', pria Kise en jetant un regard à son petit-ami. Les traits anguleux sur le beau visage de ce dernier firent naître en lui une douce sensation de picotements qui parcoururent son corps. 'Le Père Noël sait que j'ai été sage, et préserver ce lien est la seule chose que je souhaite.'

Aomine prit conscience du regard de Kise sur lui, et le rouge monta aux joues du blond d'avoir été découvert. 'Oups, je suis vraiment pas doué.'

Le bleuté lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant, et l'aîné baissa la tête, embarrassé. Il commença à bredouiller quelque excuse un peu stupide lorsqu'il sentit une main gantée saisir la sienne.

« Aominecchi », il la serra en retour avec un sourire éclatant. Leur regards se croisèrent et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Aomine qui le détourna le premier d'un air un peu confus qui laissa Kise perplexe.

Finalement, le plus jeune prit la parole. « Tu penses pas qu'il est temps qu'on commence à s'appeler par nos prénoms ? »

Le cœur du blond se gonfla avec plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. Il se félicitait toujours d'être quelqu'un de réaliste. Comme par exemple lorsque ses pensées avaient jusque-ici tourné autour de ce compte à rebours comme centre de leur relation ; autour du temps qui leur restait en tant que couple avant que les difficultés imposées par la distance ne les amène à réclamer leur propre liberté plutôt que la présence de l'autre. Seulement, le fait que son petit-ami tente de les rapprocher davantage le rassurait.

« J'sais qu'c'est comme ça qu'ils font en Amérique », continua Aomine. « J'veux pas être doublé par ces types qui t'connaissent même pas. »

'Oh, c'est pour ça', pensa ironiquement Kise en s'amusant de l'honnêteté de son compagnon.

« Je suis touché, malgré les motivations que tu as derrière. C'est tout à fait toi de te montrer égoïste et possessif. T'as de la chance que j'aime ça chez toi. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air pensif, chose rare chez lui. « Nan mais il est vraiment temps. On est assez proches. On est juste habitués au train où vont les choses depuis Teikô, alors on a jamais pensé à changer ça. »

« Daiii-kiii-cchi », articula Kise. Puis, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, il se mit à chantonner en riant, « Daikicchi, Daikicchi, Daikicchi. »

« Ryôta, j'vais t'frapper », répliqua le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu emploies mon prénom pour la première fois, et c'est pour me menacer ? » Kise, incrédule, fit la moue. « T'es vraiment nul. »

Aomine se contenta de rire face à cette réponse qui se voulait offensée.

Laissant échapper un soupir contrarié, le blond continua à le bouder. Mais le bleuté ne lui offrant aucun réconfort, il finit par capituler. « Ces syllabes sonnent assez mal ensemble. Ce sera Daiki. » Lorsqu'il sentit la main du plus jeune se resserrer sur la sienne, Kise laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, ses lèvres se courbant cette fois en un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> [Elle parle d'abord de sa fréquence de publication] Je crois que je m'amuse vraiment avec cette fic, et j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas en la lisant. Et en plus : youhou, un chapitre joyeux ! [idem]. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction :** « _Les traits anguleux sur le beau visage de ce dernier firent naître en lui une douce sensation de picotements qui parcoururent son corps._ » Honnêtement, j'ai eu un gros blanc pour trouver une traduction passable pour cette phrase. Je vous donne l'originale pour ceux qui voudraient avoir leur propre idée, parce que si le sens reste proche, j'ai quand même pas mal dévié :"_The sharp planes of Aomine's handsome face send a giddy flutter through his system. _"

En fait, d'une manière générale, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre dans ce sens. J'ai dû beaucoup jongler, mais bon… J'adore ce chapitre, ils sont trop mignons :3

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encouragent pour la traduction, c'est très motivant, et aussi à ceux qui –tout simplement- apprécient cette fanfiction. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que d'autres personnes l'aiment au moins autant que moi, vous êtes juste géniaux ! –Mais ça ne fait que commencer~- !


	8. 6 - Sel et vinaigre

**Chapitre six**

**Sel et vinaigre**

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite hivernale de Kise et Aomine avait davantage du mal à s'habituer à cette absence, se renfermant encore plus que la première fois que le blond était partit pour l'université quelques mois plus tôt. Il supposait que sa réaction devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il avait eu plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement la première fois. Mais cette visite (qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine) lui avait cruellement rappelé ce qu'était sa vie lorsque son petit-ami en faisait partie. Kise y apportait une touche de lumière et de gaieté qui contrastaient avec le point de vue cynique d'Aomine sur le genre humain. Leur temps ensemble s'était écoulé en un clin d'œil, et le blond avait disparu en laissant le plus jeune seul, une fois encore.

Ils retombèrent dans un cadre devenu habituel d'e-mails et de chat, et le bleuté était en mesure d'affirmer que son compagnon avait fini par se faire à sa vie à l'étranger. Il avait beau être heureux de retrouver un Kise normal, radieux, le fait de voir que ce dernier semblait aller bien sans lui, notamment quand lui avait le sentiment qu'il manquait une partie essentielle à sa vie, le dérangeait.

Aomine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et ouvrit le dernier message de Kise.

_Je t'envoie quelques photos préliminaires de mon dernier __photo-shoot__ et quelques-unes de ma nouvelle équipe. Wah ! J'arrête pas de courir (mais pas assez pour ne pas penser à toi). (^3^)_

Aomine secoua la tête et sourit à la capacité innée du mannequin à se montrer à la fois détaché et intime. Les tenues (ou plutôt les étranges associations de vêtements) qu'il voyait défiler sur l'écran de son portable le laissèrent perplexe, comme c'était bien souvent le cas. Mais son petit-ami était stupéfiant sur chacun des clichés avec sa peau pâle, sans défaut, et son corps parfaitement proportionné. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention d'Aomine furent ses yeux, brillants, deux orbes dorés luisant d'une promesse mystérieuse.

Son admiration fut de courte durée lorsqu'il commença à regarder l'autre série de photos. Ces scènes montrant Kise en compagnie de sa nouvelle équipe de basket lui donnèrent l'impression d'un coup donné en traître dans l'estomac. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les images du blond décochant l'un de ses sourires décontractés aux autres.

'J'ai été le premier à partager cette camaraderie avec Ryôta. Quelque part, je voudrais la garder juste pour moi.' Le degré de possessivité de ses propres pensées le surprit. Réévaluant les photos de l'équipe, il se fit la réflexion que les nouveaux co-équipiers du blond semblaient assez sympas, au moins suffisamment pour le faire sourire et pour prendre la pose le temps de quelques photos. Une personne en particulier retint son attention : un jeune homme au teint hâlé qui se tenait près du mannequin sur chacun de ses selfies.

'ça doit être de lui dont Kise me parlait en disant qu'il y en avait un qui me ressemblait', supposa-t-il. 'Il n'y a vraiment que la couleur de peau.'

D'entrée, Aomine ne l'aimait pas (de la même façon qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Kasamatsu lorsque le blond était à Kaijô). Il comprenait bien que le blond se ferait (évidemment) de nouveaux amis, mais voir des étrangers agir aussi familièrement avec son petit-ami lui donnait le sentiment d'être exclu. En regardant ces clichés représentant la nouvelle vie de Kise, il se demandait pourquoi il n'en faisait pas partie.

Le chemin que suivaient ses pensées était contre-productif, un peu comme frotter du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Il envoya alors balader ces sentiments négatifs et se focalisa sur le fait qu'un Kise déjà bien adapté était bien mieux que celui à demi-déprimé qu'il avait eu peu après son départ. Il s'arrangerait pour se réhabituer à sa vie sans le blond en ne se concentrant que sur le basketball et ses petits plaisirs paisibles comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec lui. Seulement, à présent, il ferait tout cela avec la promesse d'une visite d'été bourdonnant dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

><p>Le second semestre universitaire offrit à Kise certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir durant le premier : un sentiment de confort à l'étranger, une meilleure maîtrise de cette langue qui n'était pas la sienne, et la possibilité de suivre des cours avec ses nouveaux amis. La première heure de sa journée prit fin, et il rejoignit Marco et Joe, d'autres premières années dans le club de basket, sur les bancs devant l'amphithéâtre pour tuer le temps.<p>

Deux filles s'approchèrent du groupe en leur mettant des magazines ouverts sous le nez. « C'est toi, pas vrai ? » demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Kise reporta son attention, jusque-là prise dans sa conversation, sur les filles. Il leur adressa un sourire.

« -Eh oui.

-On peut avoir des autographes ?

-Bien sûr », répondit-il en prenant les revues, puis un stylo, tout en baissant les cils dans un geste mesuré. Il rendit les magazines aux filles après les avoir signés et elles repartirent en riant avec leur trophée.

« ça devient pas lassant au bout d'un moment ? » lui demanda Marco. « Jouer au basket avec toi est une expérience à part. Tes supporters sont aussi nombreuses que bruyantes pendant les parties. Comment tu fais avec toute cette attention sur toi ? Même pour moi c'est angoissant en tant que membre de l'équipe alors que personne ne regarde des premières années comme nous. »

Kise remua la tête. « Je ne m'en lasse jamais », répondit-il, sincère. « Je suis reconnaissant à chacun de mes fans. Je ne serais pas ici sans leur soutien. »

« Tu devrais devenir politique », fit Joe d'une moue faussement dégoûtée.

Le mannequin rit, des étincelles d'amusement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne les interrompe dans leur conversation.

« Tu es Ryôta Kise ? » l'interrogea une voix au-dessus de lui.

Avec un sourire, il leva la tête et acquiesça.

« Tu te prends pour qui à débarquer ici et essayer d'attirer l'attention des filles qui ont déjà un mec ? » l'accusa le nouveau venu.

'Ah', remarqua Kise. 'Un petit-ami contrarié.' Il avait déjà eu droit à des situations similaires auparavant. « Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes intentions. Je suis juste ici pour jouer au basketball. » Il s'appliqua à parler d'une voix rassurante, sans aucune menace.

« C'est qu'des conneries », cracha l'autre. « Ma copine est dans ta classe, et aujourd'hui elle te prend pour l'messie. Tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens, on a pas besoin de toi ici. »

Le degré d'animosité qui se devinait dans la voix du garçon troubla Kise qui continua néanmoins avec sa façon de faire habituelle, façonnée par des années d'expérience. « Sincèrement, je ne suis ici que pour jouer au basketball, pourquoi- »

Le mannequin n'eût jamais la chance de terminer sa suggestion, l'autre garçon ayant passé la main dans sa veste pour y prendre quelque chose. Des articles de journaux sur des fusillades en milieu scolaire défilèrent dans l'esprit du blond qui aspira une grande goulée d'air pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Ses nouveaux amis tentèrent de lui venir en aide. Marco attira son attention : « Hé mec, je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais il est temps de se calmer. »

Le nouveau venu le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. La tension montait autour d'eux, et Kise cherchait désespérément un moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

Cet objectif se remplit de lui-même lorsque l'autre se mit à rire et sortit un pistolet à eau.

La respiration du blond reprit d'un seul coup et ses muscles se détendirent. Le sentiment de soulagement qui se faisait systématiquement sentir après avoir évité une situation potentiellement dangereuse précéda celui d'indignation de s'être retrouvé face à une réaction aussi disproportionnée. Mais le calme fut de courte durée car un spray de liquide pressurisé dégageant l'odeur âcre du vinaigre vint frapper son œil droit. Les tissus sensibles s'enflammèrent aussitôt et les larmes se mirent à couler de l'orbe comme le sang d'une plaie ouverte. Il prit vaguement conscience que l'attaquant se sauvait à travers le couloir plein de monde, mais ne fut pas capable de se concentrer davantage sur lui.

'ça brûle', remarqua-t-il, ses paupières se fermant étroitement. Il en fit part dans sa langue natale avant que son cerveau ne se remette en route et ne lui fasse répéter en anglais tandis qu'il tentait d'empêcher la peur de prendre le dessus.

« J'ai l'œil droit en feu. » Il essaya d'arrêter ses larmes en tapotant la zone sensible avec sa manche, mais même le plus léger contact le lançait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'ouvrir son œil. La douleur entraînée par l'effort lui arracha un gémissement de surprise.

'ça fait beaucoup trop mal', réalisa-t-il, alarmé. Il expira longuement, tâchant de se calmer. 'Une fois que je l'aurai ouvert, je pourrai le rincer avec de l'eau. A partir de là, la douleur et les larmes s'arrêteront. Je peux le faire.'

Il serra les dents et se força à ouvrir les yeux avant qu'une vague de terreur glaciale ne s'abatte sur lui. Son œil droit ne lui renvoyait que l'image de formes floues, et il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. »

« Je ne vois plus rien de mon œil droit », murmura-t-il, horrifié. Ses tentatives pour garder son calme grâce à des exercices de respirations devinrent inutiles. Il se répéta, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus forte où résonnait la panique, « Je ne vois plus rien de l'œil droit ! »

Tout ce qui entourait Kise devint chaos. Les gens cessèrent de rester spectateurs et vinrent s'informer sur la situation, le bruit environnant se transformant presqu'aussitôt en tumulte. Au même moment, Marco lui tendit une bouteille d'eau en l'encourageant à rincer son œil, ce à quoi il obéit dans un état quasi-second.

« ça va mieux, maintenant que tu as mis de l'eau ? » l'interrogea son ami. (Kise se demanda combien de fois le jeune homme avait pu lui répéter la question avant qu'il ne parvienne à y prêter attention.)

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi effrayé qu'il l'était en réalité. « Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner, le plus tôt sera le mieux », articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je t'y emmène », proposa Marco en le hissant sur ses pieds. « Tu peux te tenir à moi si tu veux garder les yeux fermés. Et mets au moins ça, déjà. » Il plaça une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Kise.

Reconnaissant, ce dernier laissa son ami le conduire jusqu'à la salle de soins.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Bon, je ne devrais peut-être pas admettre que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est le cas. Je pense que ça existe, les détracteurs de célébrités 'lambda'. (L'épisode du vinaigre est basé sur un fait qui est arrivé à une célébrité coréenne.) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice : **Allez, dites-moi tout ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, d'après vous ?

Ma bêta lectrice de petite sœur a fait la remarque que ce chapitre semblait plus court que les autres, notamment parce qu'il ne s'y passe finalement qu'une seule chose. Pour moi, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés~

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture en tout cas !


	9. 7 - Contraste

**Chapitre sept**

**Contraste**

Aomine bailla tandis qu'il surfait un peu au hasard sur internet. Il était déjà minuit passé, et il aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'atteler à ses devoirs laissés en plan ou d'aller se coucher.

'Je suppose qu'il est temps de se mettre au lit', finit-il par décider juste avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'appeler à une heure pareille, Satsuki ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'espérais que tu sois toujours debout », lui répondit une Momoi qui semblait anormalement nerveuse. « Je t'envoie une vidéo. Elle était encore en ligne la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, donc je vais te passer le lien. Au pire, j'en ai aussi une copie si jamais celle en streaming a été supprimée. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, inquiété par l'incohérence des propos de son amie. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Momoi avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé. Un flot de paroles aussi décousu ne pouvait que signifier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. « Satsuki, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Crache le morceau. T'as besoin que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Non », répondit-elle. « C'est pas moi, je vais bien. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ki-chan. »

Le cœur d'Aomine cessa de battre, la peur envahissant son corps. « Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment tu l'sais ? Pourquoi il m'a pas contacté ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé le lien. Bénis soient les smartphones, on peut facilement immortaliser n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. » Sa voix était teintée d'amertume.

Le bleuté ouvrit ses messages et accéda au dit lien. L'instant d'après, il regardait Kise, assis quelque part, discutant avec deux garçons qu'Aomine reconnu grâce aux photos de l'équipe de basket du blond. La personne qui avait pris la vidéo, visiblement une fan des plus passionnée, commentait sa prise de vue avec excitation. Il était presque heureux que ses maigres connaissances en anglais ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre ce qu'il devinait être du fangirlisme pur et simple. Deux filles s'approchèrent du blond et repartirent avec des autographes. Lorsque la troisième personne se dirigea vers son petit-ami, Aomine se raidit. Il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait de de la tension dans l'air.

« Il est en train d'accuser Kise d'essayer de lui piquer sa copine ou quelque chose comme ça », lui traduit-elle.

Son ami laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Et son cœur commença à battre bien trop vite lorsque le type de la vidéo se mit à chercher dans sa veste, ses propres pulsations résonnant désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? C'est juste un pistolet à eau, Satsuki-» Le glapissement de douleur de Kise l'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Le son déclencha un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il lui sembla que son cœur se décrocha lorsque les mots en japonais atteignirent ses oreilles.

« Son œil ? Putain je vais le crever ce salaud ! »grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Mais la colère fit place à l'inquiétude tandis qu'il regardait Kise tenter de garder son calme, et y échouer. La terreur et la panique dans la voix de son petit-ami le remplirent d'une crainte sans nom. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Satsuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Il dit qu'il ne voit plus rien de l'œil droit. Je ne sais pas si les lésions sont permanentes. La vidéo circule déjà partout sur internet. Il a reçu énormément de questions et de commentaires à ce propos sur le dernier billet de son blog, mais il n'a encore répondu à aucun d'entre eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le contactes. Si c'est toi, il répondra. J'en suis sûre. »

« Je l'appelle tout de suite », la rassura-t-il.

« Dai-chan, dis-moi comment va Ki-chan dès que tu le sais. Et dis-lui que je pense fort à lui. »

* * *

><p>Kise avait la tête qui tournait suite aux paroles du médecin après sa visite, ce dernier lui avait assuré que les dommages causés à sa vision ne seraient pas permanents. Il n'avait pas compris la plupart des explications médicales à cause de ses lacunes en anglais dans ce domaine mais il avait saisi le plus important, à savoir que son œil allait guérir et que sa vision allait se rétablir. Il retourna à la réception avec Marco, un pansement sur l'œil droit (un accessoire qu'il allait devoir arborer durant quelques jours) et du sérum oculaire dans la main. Son manager insista pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital afin que le médecin puisse le soigner au mieux, et pour établir une stratégie sur la manière dont il allait gérer la situation au niveau public. Ces sujets devant être traités en privé, Kise essaya d'obtenir une pièce isolée avant l'arrivée de Charles.<p>

« Salut », lança-t-il joyeusement de son sourire de couverture à la femme d'âge mûr assise derrière le bureau. Bien que tout ce jour-là ne lui donnait que l'envie de se laisser aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Kise parvint à se forcer à garder ce fichu sourire sur son visage. « J'attends quelqu'un qui veut parler au médecin à propos de… » A court de mots appropriés, il désigna le pansement qui recouvrait son œil. « Je me demandais s'il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais l'attendre seul ? »

« Pauvre petit », dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard certes sympathique, mais surtout automatique. « Je vais trouver une pièce inoccupée pour que tu puisses attendre. »

Kise et Marco finirent par prendre place dans une salle parfaitement vide après avoir suivi la réceptionniste à travers un labyrinthe fait de portes et de couloirs. Le blond soupira profondément avant de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Son ami fut le premier à briser le silence. « T'es incroyable, Ryôta. Comment t'arrives à rester calme sous une pression pareille ? Comment tu peux sourire et charmer les gens après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'expérience et la nécessité des choses. C'est mon travail de garder le sourire en toute circonstance », répondit-il avant de marquer une pause. Il ajouta ensuite d'une voix tremblante : « Et je ne souris pas, là. »

« Moi qui pensais que tu menais une vie prestigieuse, je dois dire que je t'envie pas du tout. »

De la bouche du blond s'échappa un rire froid, plein d'amertume. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit pour voir le nom d'Aomine clignoter avec insistance. 'Daiki ne peut quand même pas être au courant ? ça ne fait que quelques heures, ça doit être une coïncidence. ça me ferait du bien d'entendre sa voix, mais il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas.'

« Je dois répondre », dit-il à Marco. Il inspira profondément et s'arma à nouveau de son masque. « Daiii-ki », chantonna-t-il. « Salut. »

« Me balance pas 'salut' comme ça, imbécile », râla l'autre.

Kise était certain, rien que par cette simple phrase, qu'Aomine savait déjà tout concernant cette horrible journée. « J'imagine que tu es au courant pour mon œil », fit-il d'un air morose.

« Comment ça va ? Tu recouvreras la vue ? »

Au-delà de ses mots, le plus jeune semblait anxieux et Kise choisit de s'entourer de l'inquiétude de son petit-ami comme d'une cape réconfortante. « Les dommages ne seront pas permanents », lui assura-t-il. « C'est qu'une abrasion de la cornée. » Il baissa ensuite la voix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à confier un secret. « J'ai dû chercher ces mots dans un traducteur anglo-japonais. »

« Dieu merci », souffla Aomine d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait clairement le soulagement.

Le blond était hésitant quant à la manière de répondre, alors il choisit d'essayer d'alléger un peu leur humeur. « Sinon, j'ai droit à un fabuleux pansement sur l'œil. Donc si jamais t'as quelques fantasmes avec des pirates, c'est le moment de m'en faire part. Autrement, c'est le moment d'y réfléchir », ajouta-t-il, blagueur.

« Et ça t'amuse ? » lui demanda son cadet, incrédule. « Comment tu peux raconter des conneries pareilles alors que tu viens de te faire agresser ? »

Le cœur de Kise s'effondra en entendant la colère contenue dans la voix de son petit-ami, et il changea complètement de sujet de conversation. « D'ailleurs, comment t'as su ?

-Pas comme j'aurais dû le savoir, ce qui veut dire par ta bouche, crétin. Je l'ai appris par Satsuki et par une vidéo en ligne. Elle est inquiète aussi, tant que j'y suis.

-Quelqu'un a filmé la scène et ça tourne déjà sur internet ? » l'interrogea Kise. « C'est pas bon, il faut que je fasse cesser ça.

-C'est ton problème ?

-Je peux pas laisser le public contrôler la situation. C'est à moi de le faire », lui répondit le blond. « Il s'agit de mon image.

-On s'en fout d'ça », siffla Aomine. « 'Faut qu'tu fasses arrêter ce malade. »

L'aîné resta silencieux.

« -Pitié, dis-moi qu'tu portes plainte.

-Je sais pas », répondit-il en toute honnêteté. « C'est un cauchemar au niveau des relations publiques. J'attends que mon manager arrive pour qu'on regarde les options qu'on a et qu'on choisisse la plus adaptée. Je suis une célébrité, j'aurai toujours des détracteurs. »

« Tu vas même pas te battre ou te défendre ? Si c'était moi- »

Kise le coupa : « Je ne peux pas tout régler avec tout le monde de la même manière que tu l'as fait avec Shôgo-kun. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, le plus jeune laissa échapper un grognement. « J'espérais que tu s'rais jamais au courant de ça. Chaque fois que j'critique le fait que tu choisisses de rester les bras ballants plutôt que d'agir, tu me l'balances dans la gueule. »

L'aîné regretta immédiatement d'avoir amené l'incident qui s'était produit durant la Winter Cup de leur première année sur le tapis. Le choix d'Aomine d'utiliser la violence contre un de ses anciens co-équipiers, même si cela partait de bonnes intentions, était devenu un sujet sensible dans leur couple, d'autant qu'il reflétait par excellence les différences entre leurs deux personnalités.

« Daiki, je suis fatigué » gémit Kise. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. » Le poids de cette journée difficile prit finalement le pas sur sa psyché, et toute son énergie s'évapora. Sa gorge commença à se serrer, il sentit qu'il était en train de craquer. « Tu peux pas juste me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu étais inquiet pour moi ? »

Aomine dû déceler le désespoir dans la voix du blond puisqu'il consentit à sa demande. « Je t'aime, et je m'inquiétais. »

Kise expira longuement. « Merci. ça va aller pour moi. Tu peux m'envoyer le lien de la vidéo qu'avait réussi à trouver Momocchi ? »

« J'vais l'faire. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : « Ryôta, tu devrais revenir à la maison. Personne t'en blâmera après un incident pareil. Ne nie pas que tu le voudrais. J'aimerais rien de plus que te prendre dans mes bras et-

-Bien sûr que je préfèrerais être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas revenir. Je fuirai pas les responsabilités que j'ai ici. Je peux pas te l'expliquer à nouveau, pas maintenant. » Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine au désir de profiter tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement du réconfort de son petit-ami. Il se mit à chercher désespérément une solution tandis que la demande d'Aomine tailladait sa promesse de rester fort. « Il faut que j'y aille. Mon manager est arrivé. Je t'aime, je t'enverrai un message dès que je peux. »

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses jambes lorsqu'il raccrocha, les yeux fixés sur le portable entre ses mains. L'appareil vibra, lui annonçant un message d'Aomine, probablement le lien vers la vidéo en ligne qu'il lui avait demandé. Le sérieux de son petit-ami contrastait avec le manque de franchise dont il avait lui-même fait preuve un peu plus tôt. 'Il fait ce que je lui demande, et je lui mens. Je suis rien de plus qu'un menteur pitoyable.', songea-t-il sombrement.

« Ryôta a quelqu'un de spécial qui l'attend chez lui. »

L'attention de Kise se tourna vers Marco. Il en avait même oublié sa présence. « Non », rétorqua-t-il en avançant sa réponse habituelle. « Je ne fréquente personne. »

« -Même si j'ai pas compris un traître mot de cette conversation, je peux l'affirmer rien qu'à la façon dont tu parlais à ce type à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Quoi ? » Le blond rit faiblement. « Tu t'imagines des choses. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui un vieil ami, un père, ou un frère. »

Marco secoua la tête avant de répondre, « L'émotion que j'ai pu voir sur ton visage et entendre dans ta voix suggèrent une relation plus intime. Je peux aussi deviner comment s'est déroulée la conversation. Il était tout simplement inquiet, et que tu essaies de dédramatiser les choses n'a rien arrangé. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne comprends pas le japonais ? » marmonna Kise.

« Pas un mot », lui promis Marco. « C'est facile de lire en toi quand tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de garder un air neutre. »

Le blond laissa échapper un « Hmph » indigné en protestation.

« T'as pas à t'en faire avec moi », le rassura son ami. « J'en parlerai à personne. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le manager de Kise.

Marco adressa un léger signe de la main au mannequin en se levant. « Je voulais pas que tu attendes tout seul après une journée pareille, mais j'imagine que tu as du boulot. Je donnerai de tes nouvelles à l'équipe concernant ta condition pour les entraînements. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent déjà tout de l'incident grâce à Joe et qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

« Merci », répondit-il. Son ami se retira et, alors que son manager s'approchait, Kise s'arma de l'air le plus courageux qu'il puisse trouver. Il déverrouilla son téléphone, accéda au lien de la vidéo que lui avait transmis Aomine et tendit l'appareil à Charles. « Je pense que cela expliquera mieux les choses que je ne pourrais le faire. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Haizaki, Haizaki, Haizaki. Je sais pas vous mais, pour moi, tout ce qui entoure cette scène pourrait être analysé un millier de fois. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je me demande comment réagirait réellement Kise s'il le découvrait. Je suis impatiente de voir cette scène en particulier en version animée dans la saison 2 (et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que la plupart des fans d'AoKise doivent être dans le même état. =D) [_ndlt : au moment où l'auteure a rédigé cette note, je crois bien que la saison 2 avait à peine –voire pas du tout- débuté. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, ça se passe finalement dans la saison 3. Mais je trouvais sa note marrante, alors je voulais la garder XD_] […] Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'adore ce chapitre, Aomine est génial. Voilà voilà x)


	10. 8 - Cruauté

**Chapitre huit**

**Cruauté**

L'incident du « petit-copain jaloux ayant tenté de le rendre aveugle avec du vinaigre » eût plus de répercussions positives que ce à quoi Kise s'était attendu. D'une certaine façon, son manager et lui s'y étaient pris de la meilleure façon possible tant et si bien que lorsque l'affaire avait officiellement éclaté, Kise fut salué comme un prince. Qui ne voudrait pas sympathiser avec le fringant joueur de basketball belle-gueule qui avait, de surcroît, fait face à une situation délicate avec un professionnalisme hors pair et la plus grande courtoisie?

Comme l'enregistrement de la scène qu'avait trouvée Momoi alimentait cette image valorisante du mannequin, son agence choisit de ne pas faire l'effort de l'effacer d'internet. De plus, Kise donnait aux journaux une version modeste et pertinente des faits, tout en accordant des interviews aux médias d'informations locaux. Tout cela contribuait à faire connaître son histoire dans le milieu du divertissement de New York, ce qui finit par lui donner l'occasion d'apparaître comme invité dans un show comique, lui octroyant par conséquent une reconnaissance nationale. La communauté déjà bien établie de ses fans Japonais lui concéda un soutien implacable, et sa popularité en Amérique grimpa en flèche. Bientôt, les offres de pose pour des publicités commencèrent à pleuvoir, et Kise se retrouva à tirer parti de cette opportunité.

« Tu es une vraie poule aux œufs d'or », lui dit un jour Charles, rayonnant. « Tout ce que tu as fait s'est révélé être pour le mieux. »

Kise secoua la tête avant de lui répondre : « Je me contente de suivre vos instructions. Je suis très reconnaissant pour toute cette chance qui me tombe dessus, même si c'est cette horrible agression qui en est à l'origine.

-Eh bien, ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu as fait pendant et après cette agression. Ça saute aux yeux que tu as essayé d'apaiser la situation durant tout ce temps, et le public s'est fait une opinion de toi en se basant là-dessus. Tu aurais pu te montrer désagréable si tu l'avais voulu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est presque comme si je t'avais formé aux relations publiques moi-même. »

Kise pencha la tête, confus. « Une autre façon d'agir aurait pu être mal interprétée », commenta-t-il. « C'est tout simplement naturel d'essayer de prendre le contrôle d'une situation et d'en calmer l'hostilité. »

Son manager haussa les épaules. « Parfois, dans des circonstances difficiles, les gens ne répondent que par la violence ou les insultes. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est une réaction normale. Pourtant, toi, tu as gardé la tête froide. Tu es un rêve à représenter pour moi.

-Merci », répondit Kise avec l'impression d'avoir le monde entier de son côté.

« On va continuer à asseoir ta présence et ta popularité », lui dit Charles. « Tu fais le buzz en ce moment, et j'ai réussi à te dégoter des invitations pour une paire de gros évènements mondains. Des personnalités très importantes y seront présentes, et tu pourras t'établir une place parmi eux.

-Des évènements mondains ? » répéta le blond, enthousiaste. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de m'efforcer à rendre l'image que vous attendez de moi.

-Naturellement, tu ne t'y rendras pas seul. Tu escorteras de jeunes femmes du milieu. Tu es un très beau jeune homme, et très agréable en plus. Des actrices, des chanteuses et d'autres mannequins ont émis le désir de te rencontrer après l'incident du vinaigre.

-Oh », le sourire de Kise s'affaissa.

« ça pose un problème ? » lui demanda son manager avec un regard suspicieux.

'A part le fait que mon petit-ami n'aimera pas la dernière partie ?' répondit Kise pour lui-même. Il tut cela pour répondre à voix haute : « Non, aucun. Je suis tout simplement surpris, je ne pensais pas que cet évènement stimulerait ma carrière à ce point.

-J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était mieux d'avoir de la chance que d'être doué », plaisanta Charles d'un ton léger.

« En effet », acquiesça le blond. « Juste par curiosité, quand aura lieu la première de ces soirées ?

-Dans deux semaines », répondit l'autre sans hésiter. « Alors tiens-toi prêt à arborer ton visage le plus professionnel et à répandre ton charme.

-Entendu. »

'ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aborder le sujet avec Daiki', pensa-t-il sans enthousiasme. 'Je me demande comment je vais la lui présenter celle-là.' Il se força à plaquer un sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ce que prenne fin sa réunion avec son manager.

* * *

><p>Lors de l'appel de Kise, Aomine répondit par un « Alors, tu reviens à la maison ? »<p>

« Daiki », le reprit le blond, « Ma réponse est toujours la même que la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas retourner au Japon, j'ai des obligations ici.

-Et donc, tu vas faire quoi pour mieux t'protéger ?

-Être plus vigilant ? » répondit-il, penaud.

Aomine grogna, « J'te laisse le choix : soit j'viens te chercher moi-même en Amérique pour te ramener de force, soit je d'mande à Akashi de t'fournir une protection à la hauteur. »

« Ne demande rien à Akashicchi, s'il te plaît », le supplia Kise. « Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il pouvait 'prendre soin' de n'importe qui sans éveiller les soupçons, et j'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai pris la situation en main. Mon œil est guéri, je vais bien. Je me sens coupable que vous soyez encore inquiets pour moi alors qu'il n'y a plus de raison de l'être. »

Sachant qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce débat, Aomine enchaîna : « Et tu m'paies combien pour ça ? »

Il put entendre le soupir exaspéré de son aîné à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« -On avait un accord. J'arrête de parler d'cette histoire si tu-

-Je sais, je sais ! Je suis en train de la chercher, mais c'est un peu gênant. » lui répondit le blond en geignant.

La réponse puérile fit rire le cadet aux éclats. « Gênant, tu dis. Mais t'es payé à te pavaner et à te faire photographier en portant tout un tas de trucs louches », se moqua-t-il. « Et t'avais qu'à pas me suggérer de réfléchir à des fantasmes avec des pirates si tu voulais pas faire ça. »

Kise resta silencieux devant ses propres paroles que lui renvoyait le bleuté. Ce dernier pouvait néanmoins s'imaginer l'air revêche qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. « J'peux t'entendre faire la moue d'ici, et ça va pas arranger ton cas.

-ça va, je te l'envoie », répondit le mannequin avec réticence.

Son entière attention portée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Aomine reçut l'e-mail contenant une image jointe avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il ouvrit rapidement la photo attachée et ses yeux dévorèrent l'image qui apparut devant lui. Kise y posait en ne portant rien de plus qu'un chapeau de pirate, un cache-œil, ainsi qu'un étroit pantalon de cuir qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches. La nudité de la peau claire du blond, l'éclat de sous-entendus dans son œil visible et le petit sourire assuré sur son visage coupèrent le souffle du plus jeune. « Putain de merde », souffla-t-il. « Tu fais un pirate super sexy.

-Je sais pas si t'es sérieux ou si t'es en train de te moquer de moi », rétorqua le concerné d'un air vexé.

« ça peut pas être les deux à la fois ? » le taquina Aomina, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Avant que l'autre ne puisse répondre, il ajouta : « J'vais peut-être briser un peu ma promesse. J'te veux chez moi. Maintenant. »

Après une pause, Kise choisit de suivre le changement de sujet amorcé. « Hmm, et que ferais-tu si j'étais là ? » fit-il suggestif.

« J'te traînerais dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir pendant plusieurs jours », répondit le cadet. « Ils devraient organiser des recherches pour nous r'trouver. » Il attendit ensuite le commentaire prévisible du blond sur l'immensurable confiance en ses propres capacités d'endurance, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Lorsque le silence commença à devenir étouffant, il le brisa : « Hé, Ryôta, ça va ? Pourquoi t'as l'air carrément ailleurs d'un coup ?

-Je le suis », répondit tristement l'aîné. « Je… Il… » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Il faut qu'on parle. »

L'appréhension s'abattit sur Aomine pour aller lui serrer les entrailles. Il se rendit alors compte d'à quel point il détestait cette phrase. A chaque fois que Kise lui avait sorti « il faut qu'on parle » s'en étaient suivi de très mauvaises nouvelles. « Mais crache le morceau ! » aboya-t-il en fermant les yeux, se préparant au pire.

« -En fait, cet incident qu'on a décidé de ne plus aborder… s'est révélé en définitive très bénéfique pour ma carrière en Amérique. J'ai été invité à toutes sortes d'évènements sociaux.

-Et c'est pas bien ? » Aomine était perplexe.

« Je suis pas supposé m'y rendre seul », ajouta Kise avec hésitation.

Le plus jeune rassembla les informations cachées derrière les explications vagues de son petit-ami. « T'es en train d'me d'mander la permission d'aller en rencard avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour faire ce qui est inhérent à mon métier ? » tenta le blond.

Imaginer son compagnon au bras d'une célébrité flamboyante fit bouillir le bleuté de jalousie. « Si tu me d'mandes pas mon accord, alors pourquoi on a cette conversation ?

-Je voulais juste te tenir informé de mes obligations sociales. Je veux pas que tu le découvres par internet ou à cause d'un magazine.

-Et si je te demandais de pas l'faire ? » poursuivit son cadet.

« Je le dois », Kise haussa le ton. « J'ai l'opportunité de rencontrer des personnes influentes et d'être repéré dans des réceptions importantes. C'est trop gros pour que je laisse passer. »

Aomine avait le sentiment que s'il refusait d'accorder sa bénédiction au blond, il pouvait aussi renoncer à leur relation. Il avait toujours soupçonné son petit-ami de tenir à sa liberté plus qu'à toute autre chose, et cette conversation le renforçait dans cette idée. Il tenta une autre approche. « Que t'ailles à ces galas de snobs avec une autre fille va pas plaire à tes fans Japonaises. »

Kise soupira. « J'essaie d'établir un juste milieu entre ma carrière ici et mes fans au Japon. J'en ai parlé avec mon ancien manager et avec l'actuel. Cela dit, tu te trompes sur un point. Je vais à différentes fêtes avec différentes filles, ce sera pas comme si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Culturellement parlant, ça devrait être accepté par tous les publics que j'essaie d'atteindre. »

Cette révélation eût le même effet qu'un coup dans l'estomac pour Aomine. « Tu vas sortir avec plusieurs filles ?

-Je pense que tu devrais voir ça sous un autre angle », se défendit le blond. « C'est pas comme si j'allais développer une relation avec qui que ce soit. Aucun de ces rendez-vous n'aura de signification pour moi. C'est là que je veux en venir. Il faudra toujours que je m'adapte au public et qu'on me remarque. Je pensais qu'on pourrait arriver à un arrangement ou à une espèce de ligne de conduite que tu voudrais bien que je suive. »

Le tact n'avait jamais été le genre du bleuté, et il ne voyait pas la moindre raison d'agir différemment. « Tu peux pas être sûr que tu tisseras aucun lien pendant ces rencards. Je crois pas une seconde que t'es assez naïf pour penser qui y'a aucun objectif là-dessous. Et en plus, t'es sérieusement en train d'me d'mander combien de fois tu peux me tromper avant que j'considère ça comme tel ? Là t'es cruel, Ryôta. »

« Daiki », gémit le blond. « Je suis désolé. »

Le ventre d'Aomine se tordit en percevant le son de ses sanglots. Mais il était incapable d'offrir un quelconque réconfort à son petit-ami en étant ainsi blessé dans sa fierté.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, Kise reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. « Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis ici pour une raison. J'ai une carrière à poursuivre, mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime moins. Mon cœur t'appartient toujours. Mais si t'as l'impression que cet arrangement est pas équitable, alors va et sort avec d'autres personnes toi aussi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis réaliste en ce qui concerne la distance et les besoins. »

Le cœur d'Aomine se brisa à ces mots. Il aurait préféré que le blond ne lui demande que son dévouement sans rien de plus en retour. Seulement, si le passé lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un accord que le mannequin n'envisagerait même jamais.

'Je préfère me contenter d'une part de lui plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir du tout', réalisa-t-il.

Avec un certain malaise l'accablant jusque dans ses os, il se força à sourire. « Fais le moi savoir si quoi qu'ce soit d'vient plus intime qu'un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, Daiki », répondit Kise d'une voix soulagée. « On se voit cet été. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. »

'Pour le moment', ajouta une petite voix pessimiste dans l'esprit d'Aomine. 'Tu n'aimes que moi pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu iras à ces fêtes snobinardes avec d'autres célébrités, avec des gens qui brillent presque aussi fort que toi ? Est-ce que tu les trouveras plus fait pour toi que je ne le suis ?'

Sa poitrine se serra, et les retrouvailles d'été promises lui semblèrent bien trop loin. Lorsque son regard retourna sur la photo de Kise affichée sur son ordinateur, le cliché aussi intime que sensuel lui donna l'impression de se moquer de lui. Il referma l'écran d'un geste rageur.

'Je peux pas continuer à lui parler pour l'instant. Je peux pas prétendre que tout est normal et faire comme si je n'étais pas en colère.' Sans aucune explication, il lança : « J'dois y aller. »

Il raccrocha avant même que Kise n'ait eu la moindre chance de répondre, laissant la douleur et la solitude l'envahir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Ce chapitre m'aura pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que j'en arrive au point où je commence à trop réfléchir sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette fic (et à devenir parano en me demandant si ça fait sens ou non). Merci de votre lecture ! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction :** Concernant la façon de parler de Kise en anglais, c'est un peu comme pour celle d'Aomine : je prends quelques libertés par rapport au texte d'origine. ça n'est pas forcément évident pour l'auteure puisqu'elle est elle-même anglophone, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que Kise doit parler un anglais pas encore très naturel, surtout face à une personne à qui il doit le respect [son manager]. Pour Aomine, je me base sur la VO car il n'y a pas non plus de différence dans le texte original de cette fanfiction entre sa manière de parler et celle des autres.

Sinon, et comme je l'ai expliqué en message privé aux personnes à qui j'en ai eu l'occasion, je risque de ralentir le rythme de publication à un update par semaine pour peut-être deux semaines (je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus) d'ici la semaine prochaine [ça fait beaucoup de 'semaine' en une phrase x) ] car les chapitres s'allongent et me demandent donc plus de temps. Par conséquent, j'ai pris pas mal de retard et il faut absolument que je retrouve de l'avance. J'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...


	11. 9 - Sentiments d'insécurité

**Chapitre 9**

**Sentiments d'insécurité**

Peu après qu'Aomine ait commencé sa deuxième année à l'université, il prit la décision de vivre seul. Il dénicha un travail à temps partiel et, par la suite, un studio meublé approprié. Il y emménagea le premier samedi de juin avec l'aide de quelques amis qu'il avait soudoyés avec un repas gratuit.

A la fin de la journée, seule Momoi lui rappela de ranger sa vaisselle éparpillée et d'arranger l'agencement de ses meubles bon marché.

« Tu peux y aller, Satsuki », lui adressa Aomine avec dédain. « J'peux finir tout seul.

-Je sais », lui répondit-elle. « Ce sera ta première nuit tout seul, donc ça me dérange pas de te tenir compagnie un peu plus longtemps. En plus, je m'en sortirai mieux que toi pour agencer tout ça. »

« Fais c'que tu veux. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais rester un peu avec toi. On a tous les deux été pas mal occupés ces derniers temps. C'est encore plus dur depuis que tu travailles. Je n'arrive même pas à t'imaginer dépenser de l'énergie pour travailler, en fait. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je m'arrête à la supérette un de ces jours.

-N'y pense même pas », lança Aomine avec automatisme. « Puis rejette pas toute la faute sur moi, ton nouveau copain te prend beaucoup de temps. »

Momoi rougit. « Hm, oui, c'est comme ça que fonctionne une relation. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit aux mots de la jeune fille.

Elle comprit aussitôt sa réaction. « Je voulais pas amener un sujet désagréable mais, maintenant que je l'ai fait, comment ça va avec Ki-chan ?

-Les choses sont c'qu'elles sont », répondit Aomine sans pouvoir affronter le regard de son amie. « Pas plus différentes qu'avant.

-Donc il est toujours vu en compagnie du modèle brésilien et de la chanteuse américaine ? » continua-t-elle.

« Un truc comme ça », répondit-il en tentant de garder un visage neutre.

« Dai-chan », elle le rejoint pour l'enlacer. « Si tu n'aimes pas le voir avec d'autres personnes, pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas ?

-Franchement, ça vaut pas l'coup. » s'expliqua-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

« Je vois bien que ça te préoccupe. A chaque fois qu'il est vu avec une de ces filles, tu deviens irritable. Plus qu'en temps normal je veux dire.

-Evidemment qu'j'aime pas voir Ryôta avec d'autres. Mais il m'a expliqué tout ça.

-Et donc ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec une perplexité flagrante.

« C'est qu'pour les projecteurs, ces soi-disant rencards. ça a été organisé par l'agence qu'essaie d'en faire des coups de pub. » éclaircit son ami.

« Alors il n'y a en fait rien entre Ki-chan et ces filles. » Elle soupira de soulagement.

« C'est ce qu'il dit », lui confirma Aomine.

« -Et tu le crois ?

-J'ai le choix ? Les relations sont faites de sacrifices et d'confiance, nan ? »

Momoi haussa un sourcil. « Je pense qu'elles sont plus faites de compromis que de sacrifices. Evidemment, la confiance est importante aussi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as discuté de cette situation avec Ki-chan, alors c'est mieux pour toi de croire en lui, pour t'en tenir à votre accord. » Elle marqua une pause avant de creuser un peu plus loin. « Ce marché que vous avez passé à propos de ces pseudos rendez-vous te convient, pas vrai ?

-Oui », répondit Aomine avec tant de conviction qu'il aurait presque pu s'en convaincre lui-même.

Momoi lui adressa un regard pensif à travers ses yeux plissés, puis changea de sujet. « En parlant de Ki-chan, il revient nous voir bientôt, non ? »

Soulagé de la tournure que prenait la conversation, son ami se détendit. « Ouais », répondit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

« Et ainsi s'éclaircit la véritable raison pour laquelle tu veux ton propre appartement~ », fit-elle en laissant échapper un rire.

Il lui balança un coussin qui traînait à proximité, ce qui eût pour seul résultat d'intensifier le rire moqueur de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Kise se réveilla avec un bâillement endormi le premier matin de son retour au Japon. Il se retourna, ses yeux se posant sur la plaisante vision d'un Aomine assoupi à côté de lui. Après avoir passé tant de nuits seul avec lui-même, il se promit de ne jamais prendre ce genre de petits bonheurs pour acquis.<p>

'Je suis dans l'appartement de Daiki et je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. ' réalisa-t-il. Il sentit un doux vertige le traverser tandis qu'il levait une main en direction du bleuté. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule tiède.

« Je suis réveillé, crétin », fit Aomine. « Alors tu peux oublier tes fantasmes tordus de m'baiser durant mon sommeil.

-Je- Non, ça n'a rien à voir », protesta Kise en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son cadet le surprenne alors qu'il baissait sa garde ? Une part de lui détestait ces moqueries, tandis qu'une autre adorait le défi perpétuel qu'elles lui imposaient. Il s'éloigna en faisant la moue.

« Hé, reviens par-là », réagit aussitôt Aomine. Il attira son aîné dans ses bras d'un geste fluide.

Le blond se blottit contre son petit-ami, son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Seul le bleuté avait le pouvoir de le faire réagir ainsi, et il se délecta de cette sensation de chaleur et d'excitation.

« Daiki », murmura-t-il lorsque les lèvres du plus jeune touchèrent sa gorge. Il se retrouva bientôt emporté dans un tourbillon de baisers emplis d'un désir si intense qu'il était certain que ses lèvres allaient en ressortir dévastées.

Quand il parvint à s'en extirper pour reprendre son souffle, il lui demanda en riant : « D'où tu sors toute cette énergie ? Tu t'es déjà remis de la nuit dernière ? »

La vision du regard bleu et brûlant d'Aomine lui rendit la bouche sèche. « J'imagine que oui », fit-il faiblement en réponse à sa propre question.

« Notre temps ensemble est précieux. »

Les mots qui passèrent les lèvres du cadet le remplirent d'une agréable sensation de bonheur. Les démonstrations de tendresse de la part d'Aomine étaient rares, ce qui rendait chacune d'elle encore plus importante. La chaleur se mit à inonder son corps sous le regard intense de son petit-ami, plein d'un désir ardent. Kise s'y laissa sombrer et attira l'autre garçon contre lui, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sur un faible gémissement lorsque les doigts d'Aomine s'enroulèrent autour de son membre érigé.

* * *

><p>Kise réalisa qu'il s'était à nouveau endormi quand il fut réveillé par le mouvement d'Aomine qui se redressait. Il protesta d'un grognement paresseux en tâtonnant à la recherche de son petit-ami, sa main finissant sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier. « Pars pas. »<p>

Le bleuté se dégagea de la prise du blond et rigola : « Même si j'adorerais rester au lit avec toi toute la journée, j'ai faim.

-D'ta faute », marmonna Kise. « Tu serais pas aussi épuisé si… » Le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit dans sa gorge tandis que le rouge y montait.

« Si t'étais pas aussi sexy », termina l'autre d'un ton évident.

« Je le sais, que je suis super sexy, mais tu dois apprendre à te contenir », geignit l'aîné. « J'ai mal partout, et c'est ta faute.

-J't'ai pas entendu t'plaindre cette nuit, ou même c'matin », rétorqua Aomine, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Daaiiiiiiki", gémit le blond en fermant les yeux d'exaspération. Toutefois, toute trace de contrariété disparu lorsqu'il sentit la douce pression des lèvres du bleuté au sommet de son crâne.

« J'vais ranger et aller acheter à manger. T'as qu'à te reposer jusqu'à c'que je revienne. Y'a quelque chose que tu voudrais ?

-Le service royal, hein?» fit Kise en affichant un sourire. Il réfléchit à la configuration du voisinage et au budget de son cadet, puis répondit : « CoCo Ichi est pas mal. ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de curry. Avec supplément de riz et-

-Je sais comment tu l'aimes », l'interrompit l'autre.

« Mm'bon', marmonna Kise en laissant son corps se fondre à nouveau dans les draps.

Après le départ d'Aomine, le blond se força à se lever et se dirigea avec précaution vers la salle de bains. Il aimait le fait que son petit-ami ait son propre logement, ils pouvaient à présent cesser de faire attention. En revanche, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans ce minuscule appartement était la salle de bains.

'Cette cabine de douche ne pourra jamais accueillir deux personnes', songea-t-il à regret en analysant l'espace exigu avant d'ouvrir l'eau. Le jet tiède frappant son corps, il laissa son rituel de toilettage le revigorer. Une fois convenablement vêtu, Kise saisit l'occasion de fouiller les alentours avec jubilation.

'Cet appartement ne doit pas faire plus de quarante mètres carrés', réfléchit-il en examinant l'endroit. La salle de bains et la cuisine ne lui révélèrent rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour un étudiant.

Par contre, la grande étagère étroite coincée entre un mur et le bureau d'Aomine piqua sa curiosité.

Les planches du haut présentaient un fatras de manuels et de feuilles volantes de cours, et sur les plus basses étaient alignés des photo-books de mannequins. 'Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Mai-chan', Kise fit la moue en parcourant la tranche des couvertures de l'index. 'Pourquoi elle, elle est partout alors que moi je ne suis nulle part ?' Il tira l'un des volumes coupables d'un geste las et le parcouru.

'Je suis aussi attirant qu'elle', pensa-t-il avec amertume, une pointe de jalousie s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Comme possédé, il tira le suivant, le feuilleta avant de faire de même avec la suite de la rangée comme un automate. A mi-chemin dans son déchaînement soudain, les livres restants basculèrent pour révéler des magazines rangés à plat contre le fond de l'étagère. La vision de sa propre image souriant à lui-même lui coupa le souffle.

'Je suis là', réalisa-t-il. 'Même si ce n'est pas exposé au grand jour, je suis dans son foyer et dans son cœur.' Le soulagement l'envahit et il se mit à fouiller avidement les étagères restantes à la recherche d'autres surprises dissimulées.

En plus de ses photo-books officiels, Aomine détenait une collection assez hasardeuse de magazines paru récemment dans lesquels il apparaissait. Sa mémoire lui faisant défaut, Kise ouvrit l'un d'entre eux aux pages qui lui étaient dédiées pour s'en remémorer le contenu. Cette revue en particulier l'avait photographié alors qu'il escortait un autre modèle à un évènement de charité New Yorkais – l'un de ces coups de publicité mis en place par son agence. Le cœur du blond s'effondra en voyant que la photo de cet autre mannequin avait été arraché de la page.

'Oh, Daiki', il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. 'Je t'avais expliqué que ces filles ne signifient rien pour moi. Je pensais que tu avais compris.'

La culpabilité qui le submergea se manifesta par des larmes qui échappèrent de ses yeux. 'Si ces rendez-vous arrangés lui pèsent à ce point, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pense-t-il pas pouvoir être franc avec moi ? Est-ce que notre communication est déjà brisée ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Est-ce que je devrais aborder le sujet, ou plutôt attendre qu'il soit prêt à en parler ?' Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour les pleurs et remit rapidement les livres à leur place initiale. Il essuya ses yeux du dos de ses mains et força un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bienvenue, Daiki », il l'accueillit avec enthousiasme en prenant les sacs des mains d'un Aomine surchargé. « Eh ? C'est quoi tout ça ? T'es aussi passé par la supérette ?

-T'avais pas dit que t'avais eu un photo-shoot qui sortait aujourd'hui en magazine, idiot ?

-Tu l'as acheté ? » demanda Kise, heureux, avant d'essayer de taquiner son petit-ami. « C'est surprenant. J'ai surtout vu Mai-chan, par ici. C'est déprimant comme pas permis. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre tous ses photo-books et les balancer à la poubelle.

-T'as rien touché, hein ? » l'interrogea Aomine d'un air réservé.

Le blond marqua une pause en détaillant son compagnon afin d'être certain de bien lire sa réaction. Bien que la plupart des gens lui disaient que son physique était son meilleur atout, il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'aurait pas su tirer parti de son apparence sans sa capacité à comprendre les autres.

'Il faut que ça vienne de lui, il faut que ce soit lui qui me parle de ses réticences à me voir apparaître en public avec ces autres filles', observa Kise. 'Si je le force sur ce terrain avec les informations que j'ai trouvé en fouillant, ça va juste finir en dispute.' Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas directement exprimer ses inquiétudes à voix haute, il réfléchissait à différents moyens de faire entrer son cadet dans une conversation qui l'amènerait à s'ouvrir.

Lorsque le couple s'installa pour manger, le blond entama un nouveau sujet. « Allez, sois franc, tu vas chez CoCo Ichi tous les combien ?

-C'est pratique, rapide, et plutôt pas cher » répondit Aomine entre deux bouchées. « J'cuisine pas des masses alors tout ce qui est courses, à part les trucs basiques, ça m'passe au-dessus.

-Bon, bah ça explique pourquoi t'as rien en alimentaire, mais ça n'explique pas ça. » Kise désigna la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier d'un air répugné. « Comment tu fais pour pas cuisiner et avoir une montagne de vaisselle sale ? ça n'a aucun sens. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as aucune assiette identique ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'as même pas un seul service convenable ? Et pourquoi tu utilises un autocuiseur de riz qui a l'air de dater des années 1970 ?

-Et je m'plains, je m'plains, je m'plains », grommela Aomine. « C'sont mes parents qui m'ont filé l'nécessaire de survie, les vieux trucs qu'y utilisaient plus, tu vois ? J'suis qu'étudiant, va pas t'attendre à c'que j'ai ne serait-ce que besoin ou même vouloir de ce genre de trucs qui coûtent un bras. »

Kise laissa échapper un gémissement d'exaspération tout en continuant à manger et commença à feuilleter distraitement le magazine qui présentait son dernier photo-shoot. « Ah », fit-il en lâchant ses baguettes. « Je me souviens de cette prise. » Il brandit la page concernée d'un geste théâtral et continua, « J'en jette, non ? »

Son cadet renifla en réponse. « T'en as jamais marre de t'contempler toi-même ?

-Mais je suis génial sur ces photos », protesta le blond.

« J'trouve que tu l'es encore plus là maintenant », remarqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Kise en vint à penser que c'était le bon moment pour orienter la conversation vers leurs sentiments d'insécurité en général, tout en espérant que partager l'un des siens encouragerait son petit-ami à faire de même. « Ce sera pas toujours le cas.

-Comment ça ? » Aomine était perplexe.

« ça t'arrive jamais de penser au futur ? » le questionna l'aîné.

« Bah si », répondit-il. « Mon futur, c'est l'basket. »

Le blond soupira lourdement. « Après tout ça. Tu sais, quand jeunesse passera.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre, Ryôta ?

-Je me demande juste si le public m'aimera toujours… Quand j'aurai trente ans.

-Trente ans ? » répéta le bleuté, un air confus sur le visage. « C'est un peu trop précis.

-Pas vraiment », continua-t-il en perdant son sourire. Il baissa la voix pour instaurer un climat d'intimité et se confia, « C'est l'âge qui me fait peur. Le mannequinat est centré sur la jeunesse. Qui voudra encore de moi quand j'aurai la trentaine et que mes belles années seront derrière moi ?

-Tu trouveras autre chose à faire », répondit Aomine. « T'es doué pour t'adapter. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : « Tu penses plus à devenir pilote, hein ?

-Bien sûr que si. C'est un rêve d'enfance ! C'est une véritable aventure de parcourir le monde. »

Aomine agita la main de façon dédaigneuse. « C'est pas pour toi. Laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? » s'offensa Kise.

« Tu sais à quel niveau d'radiations tu t'exposes en étant pilote ? Suis cette voie et tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie peau.

-C'est méchant », l'accusa l'autre en plissant ses lèvres en une moue familière. « Tu viens d'anéantir ma carrière de secours.

-Commentateur de sport ou présentateur, ce s'raient d'jà plus ton truc. En plus tu peux toujours les faire même après trente ans. Alors la joue pas comme si tout était fini pour toi à partir de c'moment-là. »

Le blond offrit un pâle sourire à son petit ami et tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. « C'est juste que ça fait partie des choses pour lesquelles je m'inquiète, tu vois ? Je suis sûr que t'en as aussi. »

Toute trace de douceur déserta les yeux d'Aomine. « Nan », dit-il.

Kise fronça les sourcils, déçu de l'absence d'honnêteté de son cadet.

Ce dernier, interprétant de travers le regard découragé de l'aîné, reprit, « Hé, Ryôta. T'as pas à t'en faire. J'suis sûr qu'tu s'ras toujours aussi beau à trente ans.

Les paroles réconfortantes gonflèrent d'émotion le cœur du blond. Il demanda alors, un léger sourire sur les lèvres : « Tu me le rediras à ce moment-là ?

-De quoi, quand ? » fit Aomine en s'amusant des termes plutôt vagues.

Kise l'implora, « Tu me rediras que je suis beau quand j'aurais trente ans ?

-Okay, si c'est c'que tu veux », répondit le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Promets-le-moi. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, le cadet grommela, « Très bien, j'te l'promets. »

Même si leur conversation n'avait pas pris la direction qu'avait espéré Kise, il accepta cette façon d'Aomine d'exprimer ses sentiments. Rassuré par les mots de son petit-ami, il pensa, 'La force et l'amour subsistent bien au cœur de notre relation, alors tout ira bien pour nous.' Au fond de lui, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Alors, je pense que je devais avoir envie de curry quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. =p J'espère que les choses n'avancent pas trop lentement. Ils font tous deux de leur mieux, mais les fissures sont là… Ce chapitre marque approximativement les un an de séparation entre Aomine et Kise dans l'univers de cette fic. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà là ! Merci de votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez tous aimé. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction :** _« Si t'étais pas aussi sexy »._ A l'origine, c'est carrément_ "If you weren't __so damn__ sexy" _donc l'idée est bien plus forte qu'un simple « aussi », mais une traduction 'mot-à-mot' aurait gâché la phrase [un truc comme _si sacrément_ ou _si extrêmement sexy_…Bof, non ?]. Pour une fois, le français se pose en langue un peu faiblarde )

Une autre phrase qui, malheureusement, n'a pas un rendu terrible en français : _« La vision du regard bleu et brûlant d'Aomine lui rendit la bouche sèche »_, qui était _ The sight of Aomine's smoldering, blue eyes causes Kise's throat to go paper dry_. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment faire pour donner l'idée de sa gorge qui s'assèche de la sorte, j'ai fais au mieux :)


	12. 10 - Paroles maladroites

**Chapitre dix**

**Paroles maladroites**

Lorsque Kise fut de retour en Amérique, Aomine remarqua que le mannequin était bien plus occupé qu'il ne l'avait été l'année précédente. Le nombre de messages qu'ils échangeaient avait diminué et leurs conversations se faisaient de moins en moins longues.

Cependant, il le prit comme une occasion de s'adonner davantage au basketball et de faire des heures supplémentaires à son petit boulot. Le fait d'avoir moins de temps libre et plus d'argent l'aida à surmonter ce nouveau départ du blond.

Un matin de début d'octobre, alors qu'il lui parlait via l'une de leurs conversations vidéo planifiées, il réalisa à quel point son petit-ami semblait réellement épuisé.

« Hé », commença-t-il brusquement. « Tu dors bien ? T'arrives à t'nourrir correctement ? T'as l'air complètement naze. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? »

Dissimulant sans grand succès un bâillement, Kise répondit : « L'école est ce qui se passe. Quand je suis revenu cet été, j'avais juste à me préoccuper de mon boulot. Aujourd'hui j'essaie de m'organiser entre les shoots, les interviews, tout ce qui concerne les cours et les entraînements de basket. J'adorerais avoir plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée.

-Tu peux pas lever l'pied ? » lui demanda Aomine d'un air inquiet.

« -Nop. Si je tire pas avantage de toutes ces opportunités pendant que je suis encore un centre d'intérêt, ma popularité va décroître. C'est un de ces trucs qui se nourrissent d'eux-mêmes. Et je vais bien. Je vous ais envoyé à toi et au reste des copains de Teikô la photo où je suis à côté de mon panneau publicitaire. C'est cool, non ?

-Pourquoi on te paierait pour une pub de lunettes de soleil ? » grommela le bleuté. « Tes yeux sont un d'tes plus beaux atouts.

-Hmmmmm ? Je savais pas que tu pensais ça. » Kise sourit gentiment avant de le taquiner. « T'as dit 'un des plus beaux', donc c'est quoi le meilleur ?

-Ton cul », répondit Aomine sans la moindre hésitation.

« Je m'en doutais que tu dirais ça », fit tristement le blond en secouant la tête.

« J'suis un mec », le cadet haussa les épaules.

« Assez parlé de moi », enchaîna l'autre. « Comment tu vas ? Tu fais pas trop d'heures à la supérette, hein ?

-Suffisamment pour couvrir mes besoin et mettre un peu de côté.

-C'est bien », le félicita l'aîné avec un nouveau bâillement. « Tu pourras peut-être venir me voir un jour, en Amérique. »

Aomine, surpris par la suggestion, hésita avant de répondre : « J'y avais jamais pensé.

-C'est pas tellement important. C'est lourd de voyager, et j'y suis plus habitué que toi », admit le modèle. « Alors, et ta journée ?

-C'est important », rétorqua le bleuté. En face de lui, le blond clignait des yeux, endormi, et agita une main pour repousser le sujet. « J'suppose qu'on peut en parler plus tard », céda Aomine. « Tu voulais connaître ma journée ? En fait y s'est passé un truc intéressant au magasin. J'ai chopé une paire de lycéens qu'essayaient de piquer du pain au melon (1). C'tait trop évident, en même temps. J'me doutais qu'ils allaient faire une connerie dès qu'ils sont entrés. Ils ont fait genre plusieurs fois le tour du truc, c'tait trop suspect. J'les ai arrêtés à la porte et-»

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit dans son récit et, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son écran, il vit Kise en train de frotter son front qui semblait blessé.

« Me dit pas qu'tu viens d't'endormir en plein milieu d'notre conversation ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Daiki », marmonna son aîné. « Je suis debout depuis trois heure du matin. J'avais un shooting avant les cours, puis l'entraînement de basket juste après et une interview encore après. Je crois que j'ai atteint mes limites pour aujourd'hui. » Il lui adressa un regard triste, plein d'excuses.

Bien que compatissant envers le fait que son petit-ami avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de se sentir contrarié. Il fit claquer sa langue et protesta : « Sérieux, j'tourne le dos une minute et tu t'endors d'jà comme une masse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé », répéta Kise, la tête basse. Lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes refoulées. « Je me sens mal. Je me rattraperai, je te le promets. »

Aomine l'interrompit pour le réconforter lorsque la lèvre inférieure du blond se mit à trembler. « C'est pas grave. On parlera plus quand t'auras du temps libre. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, Ryôta. »

Kise afficha un sourire lumineux, un de plus. « C'est gentil, Daiki, j'apprécie. Je t'aime, boooooooooonne nuit.

-Je t'aime aussi, idiot. » Et ils se déconnectèrent.

Aomine espérait que cette lourde période de travail de son petit-ami allait prendre fin dans les prochains mois afin que leur contact puisse s'améliorer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il fit davantage d'heures supplémentaires à la supérette et commença à passer tout son temps libre à jouer au basketball, bien plus qu'avant, pour compenser.

* * *

><p>Quand Kise revint au Japon pour Noël cette année-là, ce ne fut que pour une courte durée. Alors qu'il était dans un train à grande vitesse de Narita à destination de Tokyo (où se situait son hôtel), il s'empara de son portable et tapa un message pour Aomine.<p>

_Tu m'as demandé de te transmettre mon planning dès que je l'aurai, donc voilà. Le 23 décembre, j'ai un shooting à 8h, mais je dois y être à 6h pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Après ça j'ai une rencontre avec mon fan-club qui commence à 3h. J'ai promis à ma famille de passer la veille de Noël avec eux. Par contre je suis à toi le jour de Noël. Le 26, je déjeune avec les gars de Kaijô, et le soir je mange avec toi et le reste de l'équipe Teikô, comme prévu. Je me réserve aussi le 27 pour toi. Je prends le petit-déjeuner avec mon ancien manager et mon ex-styliste le 28, puis je retourne à New York. Il faut que j'y sois pour le Nouvel An. Je te recontacte à Noël pour qu'on se mette bien d'accord sur nos rendez-vous._

'Quatre jours et demi avant que je ne retourne dans un avion', réfléchit Kise avec tristesse. La durée de son séjour lui semblait trop courte, notamment en prenant en compte les heures passées à voyager. Il était certes reconnaissant d'avoir des missions de programmées au Japon, mais il était tout de même épuisé et il craignait quelque peu qu'Aomine lui en veuille à propos de son emploi du temps surchargé.

'Daiki a fait avec à chaque fois que je me suis montré quasiment indisponible.' Il en prit conscience pour la première fois. 'Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui ?' Ces pensées le hantèrent tandis qu'il affichait un sourire de façade le temps du 23 décembre et lorsqu'il échangea ses cadeaux avec sa famille le 24. Quand vint Noël, Kise n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse à sa question et décida donc de passer son moment avec Aomine de façon tout à fait naturelle.

Il quitta sa famille (dès que celle-ci le laissa faire) pour retrouver l'appartement de son cadet le jour de Noël. Une fois là-bas, il entra le code correspondant au studio du bleuté.

« Ryôta ? » Le blond perçu des crépitements à travers l'interphone.

« C'est moi, Daiki. Dépêche-toi de m'ouvrir, il fait froid. »

Le buzz de l'entrée se fit entendre et l'aîné monta à l'appartement d'Aomine, son être brûlant presque de voir son petit-ami. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui, le mannequin lâcha son sac qui s'échoua sur le sol et tendit ses bras pour un câlin. Cependant, le plus jeune le tira par le col, ferma la porte derrière eux et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant même que le blond n'ait eu l'occasion de retirer ses chaussures.

Kise se redressa pour laisser son compagnon le presser contre la porte. Il sentit ses mains pressées s'affairer à lui retirer son manteau d'hiver. Toute la convoitise ardente contenue dans le baiser d'Aomine lui fit tourner la tête et son ventre se tordit de désir.

'Il faut que ça s'arrête ou je vais fondre sur le sol', pensa-t-il en tendant le bras pour utiliser l'épaule du plus grand comme support pour ses jambes tremblantes.

« Le meilleur accueil jamais reçu », parvint à prononcer Kise à travers son souffle saccadé quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

« Putain ouais », enchérit Aomine.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait de douces retrouvailles avec un câlin, un dîner et terminer en beauté. Là c'est un peu foiré. »

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil. « Et t'vois ça comment ? »

La question paraissait innocente, mais un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale devant le regard bleu du cadet qui semblait lui dire qu'il voulait le dévorer dans son entier. Des souvenirs de ce dernier le touchant se succédèrent dans l'esprit du blond : la sensation du corps musclé d'Aomine pressé contre le sien, celle de ces doigts sombres parcourant sa peau, et celle de la chair brûlante plongée loin en lui. Il adressa au plus jeune son regard le plus sensuel en espérant l'encourager.

« T'es vraiment trop sexy », souffla Aomine en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres enlacés. Le couple parvint à effacer la courte distance qui les séparait du lit. Une fois leurs vêtements au sol, ils partagèrent une étreinte chaude et passionnée, jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient rassasiés.

Le reste de cette journée se déroula paisiblement, laissant Kise dans un bon état d'esprit. Être simplement aux côtés l'un de l'autre leur permettait de retrouver les fondements de leur relation.

Lorsqu'Aomine sortit des boîtes de nourriture pré-préparées de son étroit réfrigérateur avant de les placer dans le micro-ondes, le blond l'applaudit allègrement. « Tu t'es souvenu cette année que la plupart des restaurants sont fermés le jour de Noël ! »

Le plus grand lui répondit d'un air revêche, « Evidemment qu'j'm'en souviens. La dernière fois m'a suffi. Tu t'transformes en p'tit chialeur colérique quand t'as faim.

-Hé ! Personne n'aime avoir le ventre vide », protesta Kise. « Et puis, entre nous, c'est pas toi qui a cuisiné ça, pas vrai ?

-Non », rétorqua-t-il. « J'préfère être sympa et pas t'faire expérimenter mon premier essai aux fourneaux.

-Donc c'est pas non plus de Momocchi ?

-ça, ça aurait été d'la cruauté. Si t'veux tout savoir, j'ai soudoyé Kagami pour faire à bouffer.

-Soudoyé ? Comment ? » l'interrogea le blond, curieux.

Aomine lui lança un regard blasé. « -T'préfères pas savoir.

-D'accord », concéda l'aîné avec l'apparition d'un rire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Le temps s'écoula ensuite dans une humeur allègre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et Kise était impressionné de voir combien rien ne semblait plus difficile lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout lui paraissait agréable et normal. Le soir suivant, quand le couple retrouva le reste de leur équipe de basketball du collège, Aomine avait l'air d'être particulièrement de bonne humeur et engageait la conversation avec les autres. Le blond nota à quel point le comportement de son petit-ami semblait apporter un soulagement collectif au reste de la Génération des Miracles.

Cette douce atmosphère se dissipa lors de son tout dernier jour au Japon. Durant le dîner qu'ils partagèrent dans l'appartement confortable du plus grand, ce dernier l'interrogea : « Alors, quand est-ce que tu r'viens ? »

Kise se tendit, hésitant. Si les choses continuaient à se dérouler aussi bien pour lui, il allait sûrement passer d'un job à l'autre pendant l'été. Pour le moment, il était déjà prévu qu'il passe quelques semaines en Europe. Avec un long soupir, il avoua : « J'en sais rien. »

« T'en sais rien ? », répéta Aomine d'un ton tranchant. « Comment ça t'en sais rien ? »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul à la rudesse dans la voix de son petit-ami. « Je suis occupé, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que sera mon planning pour les prochains mois. Je veux pas faire de promesses que je peux pas tenir. » Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son cadet, il vit ses yeux, bleus et profonds, s'assombrir.

'On y est, hein ?' pensa Kise. 'A cette conversation qu'on aurait déjà dû avoir depuis des mois, celle où Daiki finit par me dire ce qui le travaille. On va peut-être en finir avec ça.'

Il prit une longue inspiration et commença : « Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Une dangereuse étincelle vacilla dans les yeux d'orage. « J't'ai vu que trois fois en un an et d'mi, et t'as été distant ces derniers temps. »

Le blond évita son regard. « C'est sûrement vrai, mais j'essaie pas de l'être. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Je l'sais », répondit l'autre. « Mais ça change rien au fait qu'tu m'manques quand t'es pas là. C'pas naturel ? J'te manque pas du tout, moi ? »

Surpris, Kise porta à nouveau son attention sur son petit-ami. 'Je t'ai couru après pendant des années, du collège au lycée, pour essayer d'obtenir ton affection. Je ne pourrais même pas compter le nombre de nuits où j'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement en pensant n'avoir aucune chance. Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de combien de fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser durant cette époque, simplement parce que j'étais convaincu que tu ne me verrais jamais comme autre chose qu'un gamin indigne et stupide. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments aussi profonds à mon égard. Et c'est justement parce que je sais ce que ça fait, parce que je t'aime tout aussi fort, que je veux être juste avec toi, Daiki. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de mettre davantage de distance entre nous pour que tu t'y habitues. Comme ça, l'éloignement ne fera plus aussi mal. Ce sera pour le mieux sur le long terme, même si ça n'en a pas l'air maintenant.'

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Kise répondit : « Bien sûr que tu me manques. C'est dur pour moi aussi, je reste pas assez longtemps ici. » Il baissa la tête, le regard perdu dans son assiette comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante qui lui avait été donné de voir un jour. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé. « Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de n'avoir qu'une relation exclusive. »

Aomine ne dit rien, mais le blond pouvait sentir l'aura de tristesse qui émanait de lui. « Daiki, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

-Si t'as envie de casser avec moi, le moins qu'tu puisses faire c'est d'me r'garder », l'intima l'autre d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Kise remonta son regard et la culpabilité lui tordit le ventre devant l'expression du plus jeune, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la mélancolie. Voulant clarifier les choses, il ajouta : « J'essaie pas de rompre, je suis juste réaliste. Telle qu'elle est maintenant, notre relation ne te convient pas. C'est de ma faute, et j'en suis désolé. » Il ravala le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux.

« J'en veux pas d'tes excuses ! » explosa Aomine en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le blond sursauta au bruit engendré et tenta de s'expliquer davantage. « J'essaie simplement de te dire que ce serait mieux pour nous deux de ne pas seulement sortir l'un avec l'autre. On est ensemble quand on est proches de l'autre, mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée de sortir avec des personnes qui sont plus disponibles. Je pense que ça allègerait le fardeau. »

« Le fardeau », répéta dangereusement le bleuté les yeux plissés en fronçant les sourcils. Une aura sombre l'enveloppa tandis qu'il serrait son poing avec rage, un léger tremblement parcourant son bras. « Tu penses que j'suis un fardeau ? » cracha-t-il, toute l'étendue de sa fureur tournée vers le blond.

Kise regretta immédiatement ses paroles maladroites. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire », il tenta de calmer le jeu. « Je n'aurais jamais dû employer le mot 'fardeau'. Au temps pour moi, je suis désolé.

-J't'ai d'jà dit que j'voulais pas de tes putains d'excuses », rugit Aomine. « T'es vraiment trop égoïste Ryôta, merde. Tout doit s'faire comme tu l'entends, hein ? Tu veux sortir avec d'autres filles, et 'faut que j'sois d'accord avec ça. Tu veux qu'on arrête d'être exclusifs, et j'ai pas d'autre choix qu'd'accepter. C'est pas une relation, c'est une putain de connerie ! » Il cria cette dernière phrase et envoya valser tout le dîner d'un large mouvement du bras sur la table.

Le son aïgu de la vaisselle qui se brise et celui des baguettes cliquetant sur le parquet firent grimacer Kise qui se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses mains. Un air blessé passa sur les traits du plus jeune devant cette réaction. La rage dans ses yeux se dissipa, et le blond fut frappé de la jeunesse et de la fatigue qui émanaient de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et reprit : « Ma colère a peut-être pris le d'ssus, mais jamais j'te frapperai. Tu peux t'détendre. »

A ces mots, la tension quitta le corps de Kise qui s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. Il essaya encore une fois de faire comprendre sa position à Aomine. Dans cette énième tentative, il dit : « Même quand je ne suis plus là, ça veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être heureux. Je veux que tu le sois, et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver la bonne personne pour ça, ici. Quand ce moment viendra, on pourra alors décider de quoi faire pour nous deux.

-Ryôta, est-ce que tu m'parles de ça parce que tu veux toi-même voir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

'Non' répondit-il silencieusement. Mais il savait que le dire à son cadet ne serait que contreproductif, alors il décida de le décevoir.

« Oui », murmura-t-il en cachant son visage de ses mains, car il savait que si Aomine le voyait, il pourrait y lire son mensonge.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Le silence plana si longtemps que Kise ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux. L'air brisé qui avait pris possession des traits de son petit-ami lui serra le cœur avec violence. Ne sachant que faire, le blond posa simplement sa tête sur la table et sanglota en répétant les mots qui étaient, il le savait, les derniers qu'Aomine voulait entendre. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… »

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> [_Elle parle du début de la saison 2 de KnB et ô combien ça l'inspire parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur la longueur de cette fic._] Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié. (je pense que cette dispute est un peu tardive.) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction : **(1) _Melon bread_, 'meron pan (メロン・パン)' en japonais : les enfants et les étudiants en sont très friands car c'est super sucré.

Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre après ma 'bêta système D' cette fois-ci (je me presse de commencer le chap' suivant)! J'espère que le tout restera assez naturel, sinon je reverrai ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous plaît!

Merci de votre lecture et pour vos encouragements !


	13. 11 - Culpabilité

**Chapitre onze**

**Culpabilité**

Après leur dispute, les dernières heures du séjour de Kise au Japon s'écoulèrent dans de longs silences maussades. La seule conversation qui en avait suivie avait consisté pour lui à donner l'occasion à Aomine de choisir entre une relation non-exclusive ou la rupture. Le bleuté opta pour la première, mais le blond comprit que sa demande avait endommagé leur relation à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se sentir si loin de son cadet tout en en étant aussi proche physiquement.

Cette situation de malaise ne fit que s'exacerber une fois Kise de retour en Amérique. Leurs échanges diminuèrent et, lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient des messages ou discutaient, ils tournaient autour du pot, marchant sur des œufs.

Le blond, au beau milieu d'une de ces conversations sans intérêt avec son petit-ami, décida de briser la glace. « J'accompagne une chanteuse américaine à une remise de prix musicale ce mois-ci. L'évènement passera à la télé, et ça devrait être assez novateur pour être programmé par des chaînes internationales », laissa-t-il échapper.

Le silence s'étira si longuement que Kise se demanda s'ils avaient été coupés. Aomine finit par répondre : « Pourquoi t'as besoin de m'le dire ?

-Je sais pas. Je pensais que ce serait sympa si tu me voyais à la télé. » répondit le blond sans conviction.

« Ryôta. »

La profondeur dans la voix d'Aomine exigeait la vérité. Réticent, l'aîné céda : « Bon. On n'a pas eu une seule conversation franche depuis Noël, et j'en peux plus. Je veux qu'on soit à l'aise pour pouvoir être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

-Qu'tu veuilles d'la liberté, c'est une chose. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d't'entendre parler d'tes sorties avec d'autres », répliqua froidement Aomine.

Kise grimaça. « Je suppose que je le mérite. C'est juste qu'on agit comme des étrangers, et j'aime pas du tout ça. » Avec un soupir, il poursuivit, « T'as pensé, d'ailleurs, à sortir avec quelqu'un là où t'es ?

-Non. »

L'autre fit claquer sa langue, désapprobateur. « Ça fait pas partie du marché.

-C'est pas parce que t'veux voir d'autres personnes que j'en ai envie aussi. Tu peux pas m'y forcer juste parce que tu t'sens coupable. » La colère contenue dans cette réponse avait le tranchant d'une épée.

« Wow », souffla Kise, choqué. « T'es dur aujourd'hui, non ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, et l'aîné persista. « Essaie, au moins », le supplia-t-il. « Je peux pas t'offrir cette relation normale dont tu as besoin et que tu mérites vraiment. Je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois heureux et comblé, même si c'est pas avec moi. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de rendre la distance moins pénible ? »

Aomine soupira. « C'est si mal que ça qu'ça fasse un peu mal ou qu'on se manque mutuellement ? Si on r'ssent la même chose, pourquoi on peut pas juste s'attendre ? Dis qu'tu le feras pour moi, et d'mande moi d'faire pareil en retour. »

Ces dernières paroles étaient les plus franches prononcées par son petit-ami depuis longtemps, et le cœur de Kise se brisa. Des mots du plus jeune se dégageait une rare douceur, mais le blond ne pouvait pas accepter ce sacrifice. « Je vais vivre à l'étranger pour encore au moins deux ans et demi, peut-être plus si tout se passe bien. Tu dois vivre ta vie et je t'obligerai pas à rester à mon crochet. J'ai des obligations à remplir ici, et celles-ci incluent de me rendre à ces évènements avec d'autres personnes. Ça te plaît pas, et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Seulement, je dois me donner à fond en public. Je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu me demandes.

-Tu peux pas, ou tu veux pas ? » le défia l'autre.

La question fit à Kise l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur que l'on retourne, l'abattant. « Daiki », gémit-il. « Je ne peux pas, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. J'espérais que tu comprennes. Je suis désolé. » Soudain, une idée lui vint. « Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Momocchi de te présenter à l'une de ses amies ? Elle te connaît mieux que personne. Elle devrait pouvoir choisir quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendrais bien.

-C'est tout c'que t'as à dire ? » prononça Aomine d'une voix terne.

« Daiki, sois raisonnable, s'il te plaît. » tenta le blond.

« Faut qu'j'y aille. J'commence bientôt mon service. »

Kise perçut un clic, puis n'entendit plus rien si ce n'était le léger crépitement du vide.

* * *

><p>L'esprit d'Aomine était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Kise. L'amour, la frustration et la colère étaient autant d'émotions reliées au blond, et elles le rendaient cinglé. Peut-être devait-il prendre son aîné au mot et réellement demander à Momoi de le caser avec quelqu'un. Son petit-ami serait satisfait s'il parvenait vraiment à avancer.<p>

« Dai-chan ! » Un ton irrité le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Il leva les yeux et en rencontra d'autres, inquiets, à l'autre bout de la table. « S'cuse, Satsuki », marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai enfin réussi à te retenir pour un déjeuner, et tu n'es même pas fichu de suivre une conversation. Tu étais perdu où, là ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

« J'me d'mandais juste si tu connaissais quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais m'arranger un coup. »

Ses sourcils se figèrent en une expression de surprise. « Quoi ? Ki-chan et toi vous avez rompu ? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi lunatique ces jours-ci ?

-Rien à voir », répondit Aomine. « On s'essaie à une nouvelle option, celle de pas être exclusifs. »

Momoi plissa les yeux. « Encore une idée de Ki-chan, j'imagine.

-P't-être bien », commença le plus grand. Lorsqu'il vit son amie d'enfance foncer les sourcils, il sentit le besoin de défendre son petit-ami. « Il essaie juste d'être réaliste avec c't'histoire de distance. On est toujours ensemble quand on peut, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit mettre nos vies sur 'pause'. On devrait voir si oui ou non on peut être bien avec d'autres.

Tout en répétant le discours de Kise (même s'il était entièrement contre), Aomine dû admettre que cela semblait assez cohérent. Bien que l'idée en soi lui était répugnante sur le plan émotionnel, il y avait une logique bien claire derrière.

Même Momoi paru avoir quelques difficultés à réfuter ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un point de vue raisonnable.

« Bien », céda-t-elle. « Je suppose que tu marques un point, mais mon intuition féminine me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-J't'ai pas d'mandé si c'en était une ou pas. Juste si tu pouvais m'caser avec quelqu'un. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et voulu éclaircir la chose : «Donc tu aimerais sortir avec une fille.

-Ouais. Quelqu'un qui s'rait à l'opposé d'Kise. Je… J'veux pas avoir à m'souvenir de lui pendant qu'il est parti.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien entre Ki-chan et toi ? » lui demanda la jeune fille.

« Satsuki, 'ccupe toi d'tes affaires », lui conseilla Aomine d'un ton bourru.

« Ok, Dai-chan. Je demande parce que je m'inquiète. Tu sais que je suis toujours à tes côtés. » Elle soupira légèrement, sourit et ajouta d'un ton insolent : « Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui saura faire avec ton sale caractère. »

* * *

><p>Une des choses dont Kise était conscient, c'était qu'il faisait un rendez-vous des plus charmants. Même s'il se trouvait lui-même ennuyeux, il pouvait toujours compter sur son charisme.<p>

Durant cette nuit particulière, il escortait une chanteuse prometteuse à sa première remise de prix. Ils s'étaient vus avant cela pour un dîner et avaient quelque peu discuté. Ils se découvrirent enfin des affinités lorsqu'il avoua aimer le karaoké. Il continua en imitant plusieurs artistes en vogue avec une précision stupéfiante. Elle applaudit ses efforts avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

'Elle est jeune et adorable', réalisa rapidement le blond. 'Elle croit en des choses comme l'amour au premier regard et en l'âme sœur. Désolé mon ange, je ne suis pas la tienne.'

Quand le couple arriva finalement à la soirée, les flashs d'appareils photos et les questions des journalistes fusèrent. Kise laissa son rendez-vous leur répondre avec un optimisme débordant d'enthousiasme tandis qu'il éclipsait la jeune fille en flirtant avec les objectifs de par son sourire captivant et ses regards enjôleurs.

A la fin de la soirée, le blond se sentit épuisé par la quantité d'énergie exigée pour maintenir une attitude positive pour le public. Cependant, cette fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de remplir sa mission du parfait rencard. Il raccompagna la chanteuse chez elle, même au-delà de la porte d'entrée du complexe d'appartement où elle résidait.

« Bonne nuit », fit-il d'un mouvement respectueux de la tête.

Elle hésita avant de laisser échapper : « Voudriez-vous monter ? »

Secouant la tête, Kise déclina. « Désolé, je dois me lever tôt demain.

-C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un à qui on viendrait de proposer de rester pour la nuit…pas de monter », plaisanta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous forger une sacrée réputation », l'informa la jeune femme.

Le blond pencha la tête, curieux. « Vous m'avez eu. Quelle réputation serait-ce ?

-Les filles avec qui vous êtes sorti disent toutes la même chose : que vous agissez en parfait gentleman. Elles vous appellent 'Le Prince'. Vous l'ignoriez ? »

Kise cligna des yeux, choqué, mais s'en remit rapidement. « Je n'en savais rien. Je suppose qu'il y a pire comme surnom. » Un sourire joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il demanda : « Permettez-moi de ne pas y faillir, dans ce cas. » Il prit la main de la chanteuse dans la sienne et, se penchant, effleura ses doigts de ses lèvres avant de se redresser. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ma princesse. »

Elle lui répondit d'un soupir exaspéré. « Oh, Ryôta, vous êtes un bourreau des cœurs, pas vrai ? » Secouant la tête, elle se retourna et pénétra dans l'immeuble sans un regard en arrière.

'Je n'essaie pas de briser le cœur de qui que ce soit', pensa Kise. 'Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse, et elle est à l'autre bout du monde.' Lorsqu'il retourna à son appartement pour la soirée, seules les ténèbres vides l'accueillirent. Ecrasé par la solitude et l'isolement, il se jeta dans son lit et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Momoi informa Aomine qu'elle avait trouvé avec laquelle de ses amies il serait le plus compatible, il paniqua quelque peu et fut tenté de lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Cependant, son cerveau lui renvoyait toutes les images de Kise qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours (à cette foutu remise de prix de la musique) au bras d'une beauté aux cheveux noirs de geai. Le souvenir du couple souriant provoqua en lui une jalousie si intense qu'il en envoya balader tous ses doutes à propos du fait de sortir avec une nouvelle personne et remercia son amie d'enfance pour le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé.<p>

Momoi émit l'idée d'un double rendez-vous en compagnie d'elle et de son petit-ami, ce qu'Aomine s'empressa d'accepter. Avoir cette présence amicale à ses côtés aida à atténuer le côté gênant d'un rendez-vous à l'aveugle. De plus, la jeune fille, Suzuki Aya, se révéla être exactement comme ce qu'il avait demandé à Momoi : menue, à la chevelure noire et avec une poitrine avantageuse. Aomine découvrit rapidement que Suzuki adorait le basketball et qu'elle était d'une patience d'ange. Bientôt, les deux se sentirent suffisamment à l'aise ensemble pour se rencontrer sans avoir besoin de demander à Momoi de les chaperonner.

Ils se rendirent à des rendez-vous des plus ordinaire, des dîners, des films, ou juste des balades, et il appréciait de ne pas avoir à faire avec un emploi du temps tellement rempli qu'il était impossible de se fréquenter. Peut-être que Kise avait eu raison en disant que la disponibilité était importante dans une relation.

La première fois que Suzuki assista à l'un des entraînements de basket d'Aomine, elle rayonnait d'enthousiasme. « Je t'ai enfin vu jouer », s'extasia-t-elle lorsqu'il vint la retrouver. « Je crois pas en avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'aussi près. Tu bouges avec tellement de fluidité. »

« Heu, merci », répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise, sans doute parce que la dernière personne ayant aussi ouvertement admiré son jeu avait été Kise. « 'Faut qu'j'y r'tourne », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Imayoshi le regardait comme un nouveau jouet très intéressant.

« Pas de soucis », elle lui fit signe d'y aller. « Désolée de t'avoir interrompu. J'attendrai que tu ais terminé. »

Quand il eût rejoint le reste de l'équipe, Imayoshi le prit à part. « Ta petite-copine ? » lui demanda l'ancien capitaine de Tôô.

Se grattant la tête, Aomine répondit avec franchise. « Pas vraiment une copine, juste quelqu'un que j'vois assez régulièrement.

-Je pensais pas que ce serait ton type », ajouta l'autre.

Agacé, le bleuté rétorqua : « Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi mon type, exactement ?

-Il me semblait que tu préférais les blondes », répondit Imayoshi en lui adressant des yeux de biche. « A ce propos, comment va Kise-kun ? »

Aomine se figea, il n'avait jamais pensé que Kise et lui avaient été aussi faciles à lire. Cependant, il trouva facilement ses mots. « T'as tort. Quoiqu'tu penses, c'est faux.

-Si tu le dis », minauda son aîné d'un air peu convaincu.

Les mots de son ancien capitaine le rongèrent durant tout le reste de l'entraînement. Foutu Imayoshi d'être capable de discerner l'intimité de sa relation avec Kise, et foutu Kise de le laisser seul si longtemps. L'agressivité due à la frustration prenant le dessus, Aomine pensa : 'J'ai pas besoin de Ryôta pour être heureux. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre qui veut être avec moi, quelqu'un qu'est là pour moi.'

Ainsi, après son entraînement, il décida d'approcher Suzuki avec sa franchise habituelle. Ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs à présent vides du gymnase, et lui demanda : « On s'amuse bien ensemble, t'trouves pas ? »

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux curieux et acquiesça.

« -Mais tu sais que j'vois quelqu'un d'autre. J'suis pas prêt à sortir avec une seule personne pour l'moment.

-Oui, Momo-chan m'en a parlé. Après tout, on n'est qu'à la fac, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un de nous deux sache ce qu'il veut exactement. Ta façon de présenter les choses me convient, ça me semble assez raisonnable.

-Tant mieux, au moins l'temps de-»

Aomine ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Suzuki l'avait attrapé par le bras et, se penchant vers lui, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il en resta tout simplement bouche bée, laissé sans voix par tant d'audace.

Ses pensées se mirent à tourner de façon incohérente dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se concentrent que sur une seule chose. 'Pardon, Ryôta.' Seulement, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui passa rapidement avec la douleur de ces derniers mois qui était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop gonflé de ma part, mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser. » Elle marqua une pause tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. « J'espérais aussi obtenir ton attention, pour que je puisse avancer moi-même. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. Momo-chan a dit que tu finirais peut-être par ne vouloir plus qu'une seule relation. Aussi longtemps que cette chance existe dans le futur, il n'y a rien de mal à sortir ensemble juste pour s'amuser pour le moment. » Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire serein. « Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait manger ?

-J'm'en fous », lui répondit Aomine.

Se relevant, elle lui tendit la main. « On n'a qu'à aller se promener jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous les deux dans ce cas. »

Il acquiesça et prit sa main dans la sienne, la laissant les guider.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> J'ai comme le sentiment que je vais recevoir une pluie de tomates pourries pour ce chapitre.

*esquive et se couvre* Ils explorent simplement [de nouvelles options] et tentent de savoir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, ils avancent et trébuchent vers là où ils doivent être…

Merci de votre lecture, et remerciement spécial aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter. Parfois, les commentaires me font penser à des choses qui ne me seraient pas venues autrement et qui peuvent m'être utiles en avançant dans cette fic. [C'est valable pour ses travaux futurs à présent, elle est très contente de savoir que les lecteurs français trouvent les personnages très fidèles aux originaux, par exemple].

**Ndlt :** Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour vos encouragements suite aux chapitres qui s'allongent ainsi que le temps entre chaque nouvel update! Le prochain chapitre aura une taille normale, mais le suivant sera un vrai monstre x)


	14. 12 - Substituts

**Chapitre douze**

**Substituts**

Aomine sortait maintenant avec l'amie de Momoi depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et il reconnaissait qu'avoir quelqu'un d'intime à ses côtés était agréable (cela étant, ça aurait même été mieux sans Kise et son « je te l'avais dit » quand il l'avait admis). Lors d'un dîner avec Suzuki, la conversation prit une tournure inconfortable.

« Alors comme ça tu étais au Collège Teikô avec Momo-chan, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en remuant sa salade de sa fourchette.

Aomine acquiesça et prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Vous étiez proches à quel point, lui et toi? »

S'étranglant sur sa boisson, il aspergea la table de liquide sucré. Il se sentit soudain las de la conversation à venir.

Elle lui tendit une poignée de serviettes et continua. « J'ai déjà parlé de lui de temps en temps avec Momo-chan, mais elle n'en dit jamais beaucoup quand elle me répond.

-On a joué au basket ensemble, et Satsuki donnait un coup de main dans l'organisation d'notre club », il tenta de garder une voix neutre. « C'tout.

-Tu ne m'aides pas plus que Momo-chan », se plaignit –t-elle.

« Et pourquoi t'veux savoir des trucs sur Ry-Kise ? » Aomine s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son dérapage et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle continua.

« Je suis une grande fan de Kise Ryôta », avoua la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

'Ouais, moi aussi', fit-il en son for intérieur.

« Il est tellement incroyable ! Il arrive à être un super joueur de basketball, tout en vivant à l'étranger et en montant comme mannequin à succès », admira-t-elle.

Aomine en resta silencieux, un peu sous le choc, et elle interpréta mal son attitude. « Oh, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai après un autre garçon. C'est normal d'avoir le béguin pour une célébrité, non ? Ce n'est rien de plus que ça.

-Aaah, ouais », répondit maladroitement le bleuté.

Elle continua, rêveuse, « Tu peux me dire quelque chose sur lui ? Vous êtes toujours en contact ?

-Il est pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air », marmonna-t-il. « L'est agaçant, bruyant, et il arrête pas d'couiner dès qu'il veut un truc. »

Elle rit. « Ça contraste avec son image publique. Je ne peux vraiment pas me l'imaginer comme ça. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « C'juste ce dont j'me souviens. » A son grand soulagement, sa réponse mit fin à la conversation.

A la fin de la soirée, il ramena Suzuki à son dortoir sur le campus (Momoi avait insisté pour qu'il agisse en parfait gentleman avec ses amies).

« Tu veux monter ? » lui proposa-t-elle timidement.

Il marqua une pause, notant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'y invitait.

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, elle ajouta : « Ma colocataire est partie pour le week-end…

-Putain, ouais ! » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

Avec un petit sourire, elle remarqua : « J'aime beaucoup ton honnêteté, c'est quelque chose de rare. Je n'ai jamais à m'inquiéter à propos de ce que tu penses vraiment. »

Il la suivit, sûr de lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle reprit : « Je suppose que je devrais te faire visiter un peu. Ça, c'est la pièce commune. » Elle fit un geste pour désigner le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et où se tenaient deux bureaux identiques, ainsi qu'un petit canapé. « Et derrière moi, c'est la chambre. » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la tira légèrement. « Tu veux la voir ? »

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Aomine plongea vers elle pour lui arracher un baiser, la plaquant contre la porte close de la chambre. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour s'agripper à ses larges épaules. Aomine l'interpréta comme une invitation à continuer et pressa l'une de ses paumes contre le flanc de sa poitrine.

Elle s'écarta en soupirant lourdement. « La porte », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en cherchant la poignée derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trébuchant dans la chambre, Aomine se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux dorés familière.

'C'est quoi c'bordel ?' fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en observant un poster de Kise accroché à côté de l'un des lits. Sa réaction initiale fut immédiatement suivie par un 'C'est du foutage de gueule.'

Elle suivit son regard et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Je t'avais dit que je suis une fan de Kise-san. Ça te fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un que tu connais sur mon mur ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un tas de pensées envahit l'esprit d'Aomine. 'Je devrais lui dire que ça n'a rien de bizarre, que c'est même compréhensible, étant donné que Ryôta est super populaire. Je devrais hausser les épaules et regarder ailleurs. Je devrais juste me la faire. Qui sait quand j'aurai de nouveau la chance de peloter une paire pareille ?'

Cependant, le bleuté, captivé par la photo du blond, ne se résolut à aucune de ses propres suggestions. « Ryôta. » Le nom franchit ses lèvres en un murmure étranglé tandis que le poids de l'absence de l'autre garçon s'abattait sur lui tel un tsunami.

'J'étais idiot de croire que quelqu'un pourrait le remplacer', réalisa-t-il. 'Tout ce 'plaisir' que je ressens n'est rien d'autre qu'une distraction. Tous ceux que je pourrai trouver ici ne seraient que des substituts de lui.'

« Aomine-kun ? » Suzuki l'appela, un air curieux sur le visage. « Tu l'as appelé Ryôta. Vous êtes proches tous les deux ? »

Le cœur se tordant désagréablement dans sa poitrine, il répondit : « On l'était, mais j'ai l'impression qu'c'est plus l'cas d'puis un moment. » Elle sembla saisir l'ampleur de la vérité qui se dissimulait dans ses mots.

« Ça doit être dur de suivre le rythme de quelqu'un comme Kise-san », fit-elle avec compassion.

'Tu n'as pas idée', répondit silencieusement Aomine. Il compléta, à voix haute : « Désolé, j'dois y aller. »

A ce moment-là, elle parut perplexe. « Y aller ? Mais tu viens d'arriver, et… » Elle rougit tandis que ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le lit.

« -J'me sens pas bien.

-Bon, d'accord », céda-t-elle. « Navrée de l'entendre. Soigne-toi bien. On se rappelle. »

Bien qu'il acquiesça, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la recontacter.

Après pas loin d'une semaine à ignorer ses appels, ses e-mails et ses messages, Aomine finit par décider qu'il serait mieux de prendre Suzuki entre quatre yeux pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se voir. C'était une fille adorable, et elle méritait une rupture dans les formes. De plus, il savait que s'il ne lui accordait pas cette courtoisie, il subirait toute la colère de Momoi, ce qu'il préférait encore éviter.

Il retrouva Suzuki qui l'attendait après son entraînement de basket avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla le cœur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec elle, avec cette fille qui ne lui rappelait plus rien d'autre que l'absence de Kise.

« Salut », fit-il en approchant. « Merci d'prendre le temps de v'nir me voir. » Il soupira longuement et décida de simplement tout balancer d'un coup, comme une pilule que l'on avalerait. « Ecoute, t'es vraiment une fille sympa, mais je pense qu'on devrait plus se voir. »

Elle parut réellement surprise. « Je-je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien », bégaya-t-elle. Ses grands yeux de poupée se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière », elle sanglota.

« Ecoute, c'est pas toi. Sérieux. C'est moi. J'suis désolé. » Aomine haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment clore la conversation avec tact. « C'est tout c'que j'ai à dire, alors j'vais y aller. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Voulant être seul, il se rua hors du campus et repartit chez lui aussi vite que possible.

Lorsqu'il approcha de son immeuble, son cœur rata un battement tandis que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur une figure familière aux cheveux roses qui croisait les bras en tapant du pied avec agacement. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de fuir dans l'autre sens, elle le remarqua.

« Dai-chan ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. « Je ne te présenterai plus jamais une seule de mes amies. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Suzu-chan est une fille formidable, et tu l'envoies balader sans aucune raison ?

-Evidemment qu'j'ai mes raisons ! » rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. « Qu'est-ce que toi tu fous, à m'caser avec une fangirl de Ryôta ? »

Momoi cligna des yeux. « Pardon ?

-Tu savais pas ? C'ton amie. Et, ouais, c't'une putain d'fan de Kise Ryôta », cracha-t-il.

« Votre langage ! » râla un passant en bouchant les oreilles de son enfant.

Cette réprimande lui valut un regard cinglant de la part d'Aomine, mais Momoi le ramena à la raison. « On devrait peut-être poursuivre cette conversation à l'intérieur », suggéra-t-elle.

« Suis-moi », marmonna-t-il en passant devant elle.

Une fois dans l'intimité de l'appartement de son ami, la jeune fille continua. « Je ne savais pas que c'était une des fans de Ki-chan. Elle m'a demandé si je le connaissais depuis le collège, mais beaucoup de mes amies parmi les filles en ont fait autant, juste par curiosité. Je donne toujours une réponse simple et brève pour ne pas dévoiler quoique ce soit sur sa vie privée, et la plupart n'en demande pas plus. »

A ce moment-là, Aomine s'était lui aussi un peu calmé. « Elle a un énorme poster de lui dans sa chambre », confia-t-il d'un ton morne.

« Sa chambre ? » elle haussa les sourcils. « J'ai déjà été chez elle, mais jamais dans sa chambre. Tu n'as pas couché avec elle dis-moi, Dai-chan ? » Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« C'est ça », fit-il avec sarcasme. « J'me suis envoyé en l'air avec ton amie à côté d'un poster de Ryôta qui nous r'gardait. Non mais tu m'prends pour un taré ou quoi ? Evidemment qu'j'ai pas couché avec elle. » Quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, il sentit quelque chose s'émietter en lui.

Bien que Momoi avait l'air de vouloir le réprimander davantage, elle maintint sa langue. A l'inverse, elle lui demanda gentiment : « Dai-chan, parle-moi.

-J'suis désolé, Satsuki. Ton amie est vraiment sympa comme fille, mais j'crois pas pouvoir la r'garder sans penser à Ryôta. J'peux pas sortir avec elle, et j'pense pas la revoir. » Il soupira longuement, posant sa tête sur la table où ils étaient assis, et couvrit l'arrière de son crâne de ses mains. Tout ce qui touchait à Kise semblait purement et simplement le vider de toute énergie.

« Je comprends, Dai-chan », elle passa une main apaisante dans son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une tasse de thé pour te réconforter ?

-Je suppose que même toi tu peux pas louper un thé. » grommela Aomine.

Momoi le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout en s'affairant dans la kitchenette, elle se répéta, « Ça n'empêche que je ne te présenterai plus jamais une de mes amies.

-Bien r'çu », marmonna-t-il contre la table.

* * *

><p>Kise regardait sa montre sur le chemin entre son photo-shoot du matin et l'école. Il devait avoir assez de temps pour passer un coup de fil rapide à Aomine.<p>

« Daiki ? » fit-il lorsque son petit-ami décrocha. « T'as un peu de temps, là ?

-J'en ai toujours », répondit l'autre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils au ton sans vie qu'il décela dans la voix du plus jeune. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé un truc entre toi et cette fille que tu fréquentes, la copine de Momocchi ?

-On sort plus ensemble », déclara Aomine, dédaigneux.

« Tu as foiré », le taquina Kise.

« Hé ! » aboya l'autre sur la défensive. Il marqua ensuite une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut pour changer de sujet. « Ça t'va vraiment d'parler d'nos autres relations ? »

Kise se renfrogna à nouveau en évaluant le poids de ce que cachait la question avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. J'aime savoir que tu vas bien.

-Et donc, d'ton côté ? « l'interrogea le bleuté. « T'as pas dit un mot à propos d'cette fille avec qui tu voulais t'mettre. »

Respirant difficilement, l'aîné se remémora le mensonge qu'il lui avait donné pour le persuader de voir d'autres gens. « Ouais, ça a pas marché », dit-il peu après. « Elle était pas intéressée au final.

-Qui s'rait assez con pour pas s'intéresser à toi ? J'suis un peu offensé pour toi, là.

-Apparemment, j'ai juste cru à quelques affinités imaginaires », répondit Kise avec désinvolture.

Aomine grogna en réponse avant de demander : « En gros t'es sorti avec personne d'autre, en fait ? » La joie dans sa voix était évidente.

« J'ai bien peur que non » fit le blond. « Pas que j'essaie pas, et tu devrais continuer à tenter le coup toi aussi. C'est pas parce que cette fille-là te convenait pas que ça veut dire qu'il en sera de même pour quelqu'un d'autre. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis parti : je comprendrai si tu rencontres quelqu'un de spécial. Je le pensais, et c'est toujours le cas.

-Ryôta. »

La tristesse dans la voix d'Aomine l'inquiéta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daiki ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

-Tu reviens cet été ? »

Kise hésita avant de répondre. « Je vais être pas mal occupé. Je serai en Europe de la fin du mois de mai à la mi-juin, puis je retournerai en Amérique pour d'autres boulots.

-J'ai besoin d'te voir », déclara simplement le bleuté. « J'irai là où tu t'trouves. »

Le ton de la voix de son petit-ami lui signifia qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer cette déclaration, alors il enchaîna ainsi : « Je m'arrangerai. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas pour mon anniversaire ? L'âge légal pour boire en Amérique c'est vingt-et-un ans, du coup je suis sûr que mes amis voudront fêter ça comme il se doit. J'aimerais que tu sois là aussi, si tu le peux.

-Vingt-et-un ans ? » pouffa Aomine. « C'est un peu con et carrément arbitraire comme âge.

-Comme si vingt ans ça l'était moins », lui fit remarquer son aîné. « Tu veux que je te réserve un vol ?

-J'veux pas d'ta charité, Ryôta. J'vais m'débrouiller tout seul.

-C'est pas de la charité », protesta le blond. « J'ai tout plein de points miles avec tous les trajets que je fais pour le mannequinat. Ça me coûterait rien.

-Non, Ryôta. » fit-il pour clore le sujet.

« Bon, d'accord », céda Kise. Il comprenait que son petit-ami tenait à protéger sa fierté. « Je t'enverrai les dates les plus appropriées une fois que j'aurai un emploi du temps fixe. L'agence devrait pouvoir se passer un peu de moi vers mon anniversaire…

-On s'verra à c'moment-là alors. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Quelque part dans ma tête, j'appelle toujours cette fic 'Juste des substituts de toi' (c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je m'y réfère mentalement, tout en sachant que ça ferait un titre horrible, donc priorité donnée à 'Contact'). Je crois que c'est le concept de base (que peu importe ce qui arrive, ils sont irremplaçables l'un pour l'autre).

Ce chapitre présente mon propre point de vue sur l'ironie de la situation. (Kise est populaire, donc je pense pas qu'on soit loin d'un étirement. [_ndlt : je crois qu'elle veut dire que le fossé entre Kise et Aomine se creuse au fur et à mesure que la popularité de Kise augmente, mais je vous avoue que sa phrase est bizarre pour moi…]_. Quoiqu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre sera celui d'Aomine à New York, comme annoncé dans le chapitre 11. […] Je veux transmettre tellement avec le prochain chapitre que ça me rend nerveuse. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et que vous continuerez à lire). Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice : '**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance' dit-elle, alors s'il vous plaît souhaitez-**moi** bonne chance. Le fameux prochain chapitre fait plus de 7000 mots, ce qui commence à être un brin conséquent. Je ne vous promets pas de date, je doute fort y arriver en une semaine parce que ça fait quand même environ trois chapitres normaux. Je ferai de mon mieux cependant, je vous le promets !

Sinon… J'ai cru me pendre sur « _J'ai tout plein de points miles_ » (à l'origine '_gazillion frequent flyer miles_'). Déjà, on parle normalement de 'miles' tout court, mais ma bêta n'avait pas compris, donc j'ai ajouté 'points miles'. Ensuite, 'gazillion' n'a pas de traduction propre, ça désigne un nombre important de choses, mais non défini. Apparemment, c'est aussi assez enfantin comme mot. D'où le « j'en ai tout plein ! », en gros x)


	15. 13 - La première et dernière fois

**Chapitre 13**

**La première et dernière fois  
><strong>

Après avoir passé les trois dernières semaines en Europe, Kise profitait de son premier vrai jour de retour à New York sur un terrain de basket, en compagnie de son équipe.

« A peine revenu depuis hier, et déjà un ballon dans les mains », le charria l'un d'eux.

« Je suis l'atout de cette équipe après tout », rétorqua-t-il de son sourire charmeur. Personne ne vint le contredire, et Kise se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le groupe.

'Le temps fait des miracles', remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. 'En deux ans, les derniers années restants ont fini par se faire à mes capacités, tandis que les plus jeunes les admirent, maintenant.'

« Je me demande ce que vont donner les nouveaux premiers années », commenta le blond en passant la balle à Marco. Il demanda un temps mort et se dirigea vers le banc.

« Qui sait », lui répondit son ami.

Kise marmonna un 'humm' d'un air absent en attrapant son portable pour jeter un œil à l'horloge digitale.

« Il faut que t'ailles chercher ton pote à l'aéroport ? » intervint l'un des aînés.

« Je vais pas tarder, je tiens à y être à temps », fit Kise d'un air tragique. « Je pourrais bien rester encore un peu, mais je vais vous épargner mes jérémiades.

-Depuis quand ça te préoccupe ? », glissa malicieusement Marco.

« C'est pas sympa », le mannequin fit la moue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son problème actuel. Il prit sa décision à voix haute, « Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant. » Puis, pointant un doigt sur ses co-équipiers, il leur rappela : « N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis de le laisser jouer avec nous au moins une fois, pendant qu'il sera là.

-Vu la façon dont t'en parles, il doit être drôlement doué », remarqua Marco.

« C'est le meilleur », rayonna Kise. « Dès qu'il est sur un terrain, chacun de ses mouvements est super cool. » Il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il devait ressembler à une adolescente en plein béguin. Seulement là, ils parlaient d'Aomine, alors il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse exprimer autre chose que de l'excitation.

Son ami lui adressa un regard inédit. « Okay, on verra bien s'il est aussi bon que tu le prétends. »

Le blond rit simplement en hissant son sac de sport sur son épaule, et partit avec un dernier signe de la main.

* * *

><p>« Daiki ! » appela Kise en entrapercevant son petit-ami dans la zone de récupération des bagages. Courant presque à sa rencontre, il se jeta dans les bras de l'autre garçon et baissa sa voix pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « Comme on est en public, c'est tout ce que tu auras comme accueil. Mais attend qu'on soit chez moi, je t'en réserve un bien meilleur. »<p>

Un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres, Aomine murmura : « J'y compte bien. »

Le ton enjôleur et sombre de la voix de son petit-ami déclencha une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le trajet en taxi pour les ramener chez lui tourna en une compétition destinée à tenter l'autre. Par exemple, lorsque Kise se pencha pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son cadet, ses doigts frôlèrent 'accidentellement' la joue de l'autre garçon. Aomine répondit d'un murmure directement adressé au creux de celle du blond, ses dents mordillant le lobe tendre avec espièglerie. Son aîné plaça en réponse une main sur le genou de son compagnon et fit traîner ses doigts plus haut jusqu'à les arrêter à mi-cuisse. Il inclina la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Aomine, et sa bouche dessina un petit sourire en coin.

« Putain, Ryôta », soupira le bleuté, soulagé que le conducteur ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Tu serais pas en train de me chercher pour que j'te saute à l'arrière de ce taxi, là ?

-Hmm, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Kise feignit l'innocence et monta encore imperceptiblement ses doigts le long de la cuisse de son petit-ami.

« -Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive à ton appart' ?

-On en a encore pour un moment, il va falloir être patient », répondit l'autre en retrouvant son sourire mutin.

« Rigole pendant que tu l'peux encore », le prévint Aomine. « T'en paieras les conséquences dès qu'on arrivera chez toi.

-Avec plaisir », ronronna le blond.

Le temps de trajet restant jusqu'à chez lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lui-même, et il n'était pas loin d'exploser lorsque le couple pénétra dans l'appartement. Il parvint à peine à fermer la porte derrière eux avant que les doigts à la peau mate ne tirent sur la taille de son jean de haute couture.

« A-attends », gémit-il alors que son cadet déboutonnait son pantalon pour apprécier de sa paume la chaleur emprisonnée entre ses jambes.

« 'Peux plus », répondit l'autre avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de l'aîné.

Emporté par le rythme imposé par Aomine, Kise songea 'Je suis déjà en feu, autant profiter de l'incendie.' Il retourna le baiser, sa langue effectuant de lents mouvements taquins tout en parcourant l'antre du bleuté. Ses bras vinrent instinctivement encercler l'adolescent contre lui, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au dos large du plus grand.

Il brisa le baiser en sentant une main se faufiler sous l'élastique de son boxer. « Han, merde », articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Le grognement animal que laissa échapper Aomine fit monter le désir du blond jusqu'au creux de son ventre. « La chambre, par là-bas », Kise parvint à désigner vaguement une direction du doigt. Sans comprendre comment, ils arrivèrent à destination, abandonnant leurs vêtements tout au long du chemin…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Aomine se retourna en pensant trouver un Kise endormi auprès de lui. Quand sa main ne rencontra qu'une étendue de draps vides, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. « Ryôta…<p>

-Par ici », répondit ce dernier depuis le bureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les yeux bleus parcoururent ce nouvel environnement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se concentrent sur l'image de Kise en train de passer au crible une page web sur son ordinateur portable.

« -Tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde juste les commentaires sur le dernier post de mon blog. »

« Tu lis tes commentaires ? » Aomine était surpris. « T'en as des centaines.

-Mes fans font l'effort de les écrire. Alors même si je peux pas répondre à tous, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de les lire.

-Quel dévouement », commenta l'autre, encore quelque peu sous le choc.

« Je le suis, dévoué. Et tu vas me mettre en retard », le réprimanda Kise. « Désolé, j'ai pas pu libérer complètement mon planning. Mon boulot reste ce qu'il est, mais au moins c'est l'été, je suis moins blindé que quand j'ai cours. Donc prend une douche vite fait, avant qu'on y aille. »

Aomine s'exécuta, curieux d'apprendre tout ce que ça impliquait, la vie de Kise en Amérique. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il surprit le mannequin qui s'enfonçait une banane dans la bouche. « T'pourrais pas rendre ça plus sexy ? » se plaignit-il.

Le blond sursauta en remarquant la présence de l'autre, mais se reprit rapidement. Il répondit en riant : « Mmm, c'est tellement excitant le potassium. » Puis il tira la langue en lançant tout de même un morceau de fruit à Aomine. « Petit-déj' », ajouta-t-il en se hâtant. « Tu le mangeras sur le chemin. »

Une fois le couple dehors, le plus grand laissa son aîné héler un taxi, préférant observer cette nouvelle ville d'un œil méfiant.

Une fois à destination, Kise bondit hors du véhicule, plein d'énergie. Son cadet le regarda faire d'un air hébété tandis qu'il le présentait à des personnes qu'il supposait être l'équipe de maquillage, le photographe et le metteur en scène. Quand ceux-ci repartirent, le blond lui confirma ses soupçons en récapitulant ce qui venait d'être dit, en japonais cette fois-ci.

« Bon, il faut que je passe au maquillage, maintenant. On fait un shoot pour une série d'affiches publicitaires.

-De la pub pour quoi ? » l'interrogea Aomine.

« De l'eau de Cologne. » Kise lui adressa un sourire.

Le bleuté, que les autres autour de lui sur le plateau laissaient seul à cause de son inaptitude à parler anglais, regardait paisiblement le blond. Il ne se formalisa pas particulièrement de cette mise à l'écart, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec la conversation. En revanche, Kise avait un certain besoin d'être le centre de l'attention. Ce qu'Aomine considérait comme ce qu'il y avait de plus chiant sur Terre rendait l'autre garçon plein de vie. Bien qu'il avait toujours su que le blond avait un besoin constant d'être entouré, assister à une telle scène rendait la chose encore plus réelle, pour lui.

'Comment ça se fait que je n'avais jamais remarqué ça, avant ?'

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'époque du lycée…

Avec un regard empli d'espoir, Kise lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises : « Hé, ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour cette séance photos ? » Aomine comprenait à présent le message caché derrière les mots de son compagnon : Veux-tu me connaître davantage ?

Lui, égoïste, répondait : « Ça a l'air chiant, et super long. J'préfère pas. » Il admettait néanmoins qu'il savait que sa réponse ferait toujours faiblir le sourire naturel du blond.

A une autre occasion, Kise lui avait demandé : « J'ai des invitations pour ce défilé de mode et la fête qui s'en suit. Tu veux y aller avec moi ? » Aomine réalisait que c'était sa façon de lui proposer : Veux-tu passer du temps avec moi ?

Il lui avait répondu par : « Heiin ? Prend Satsuki avec toi. Elle aimera ça plus que moi. » Il comprenait à présent les avertissements répétés de Momoi : « Ne prend pas pour acquis ce que tu as à portée. »

Comme le gamin qu'il avait été au lycée, il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à quoique ce soit d'autre si ce n'avait été ses propres désirs. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était habitué à la présence de Kise. Tout en regardant le blond briller devant l'objectif, Aomine se demanda si son égoïsme passé l'avait empêché d'aimer tout ce qui faisait vraiment son petit-ami. Jusqu'à peu, il n'avait jamais considéré qu'un jour viendrait où Kise cesserait de vouloir de lui. Peut-être que ce moment était même déjà arrivé, et il ne pouvait en blâmer nul autre que lui-même.

Avec une admiration grandissante, mêlée à une appréhension écrasante, il assista à la performance de Kise qui se donnait autant sur le plateau pour le photo-shoot que pour la publicité. Tous deux étaient des célébrités en devenir, mais si son chemin le menait sur la gauche, celui de son petit-ami virait vers la droite.

Une fois que le mannequin eut terminé, il retourna aux côtés d'Aomine.

« -T'as fini ?

-Ouais », le blond hocha la tête. « Enfin, faut que j'aille me nettoyer le visage avant tout. » Il plissa le nez sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint et de poudre.

« Il semblerait qu't'ai un peu de maquillage », le taquina le bleuté.

D'un air condescendant, Kise répliqua : « Ouais. C'est une séance photo et une pub, espèce d'idiot.

-Mais ça t'va bien », ajouta doucement son cadet. Le sourire qui illumina le visage du blond irradiait d'une joie pure, réchauffant le cœur d'Aomine.

« Merci. » L'aîné rougit légèrement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple s'installait pour un déjeuner tardif.

Kise lui traduisit le menu. Le plus grand porta son choix sur un hamburger, repas familier, et le blond commanda pour eux.

« -Ils servent des choses excellentes ici, et toi tu prends quoi ? Un bête hamburger.

-Eh bah j'm'attends à un bête hamburger excellent, alors », répliqua Aomine en reprenant ses mots.

Une fois leurs plats servis, le bleuté resta bouche bée devant l'assiette de Kise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Du filet de poulet avec du chou braisé et du quinoa. »

Le cadet éclata de rire. « Tu nous la joues minette au régime ? »

En face de lui, son aîné lui lança un regard noir. Ou plutôt : tenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il n'en ressorti qu'une moue vexée qui fit rire davantage le plus grand.

« J'essaie de faire attention à ce que je mange », se défendit-il. « Et c'est vraiment bon. » Il piqua un peu de son plat avec sa fourchette, et la tendit à Aomine.

« J'goûte seulement si tu me dis de faire 'ahhh' », lui imposa ce dernier, amusé. Il se félicita intérieurement du rougissement qui naquit sur les joues du mannequin, gêné.

« Laisse tomber », fit Kise, exaspéré.

Avant que son petit-ami n'ait pu récupérer le couvert tendu, le bleuté se pencha et prit la fourchette dans sa bouche. « C'est pas mal », commenta-t-il. Les traits du blond se détendirent alors.

« Tu vas dormir debout pendant le match de basket que j'ai mis en place avec ma nouvelle équipe, après un repas pareil », grimaça Kise. « Mais inutile de t'en servir comme d'une excuse quand je t'aurai battu.

-Toi, me battre ? Dans tes rêves, Ryôta », rétorqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le couple arriva au terrain de basket du campus, Kise poussa Aomine au-devant de ses co-équipiers, ou du moins ceux qui étaient disponibles durant l'été.<p>

« Voici Daiki, mon… » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la manière de leur présenter son petit-ami. « Un très bon ami du Japon. Son anglais n'est pas terrible, mais il est juste génial au basketball. » Il récapitula ce qu'il venait de dire en japonais pour Aomine, puis commença à lui présenter son équipe américaine en jonglant entre les deux langues afin de permettre la conversation, faisant fi du côté répétitif de son geste et du temps que cela lui prenait.

L'un des premières années l'interrogea. « Je peux essayer un un-contre-un avec lui ? J'aimerais voir à quel point il est fort, vu comme tu vantes ses mérites, Ryôta. »

Rieur, il traduit la demande à Aomine qui afficha aussitôt une féroce expression de compétition. Il s'adressa ensuite à nouveau au challenger : « Franchement, si tu veux que Daiki en ait pour son compte, vous devriez tous les trois… », il désigna les autres premières années, « …essayer de vous y mettre après lui. Le premier qui en remporte dix a gagné ? » Haussant un sourcil, il répéta sa suggestion au bleuté.

« J'les prends tous, Ryôta », lui répondit-il sur un ton mielleux, plein d'assurance.

Kise leur désigna le terrain d'un geste ample tandis que ceux qui ne jouaient pas allèrent s'installer pour profiter du match qui allait se jouer. Son petit-ami bougeait encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Vif, esquivant et fonçant avec tant de fluidité qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. Il examina ses mouvements, ses feintes et ses changements de direction avec des yeux attentifs, espérant les faire siens. L'excitation fit battre son cœur plus durement contre sa cage thoracique, et il soupira : « Pas de doute, tu es devenu encore plus fort, Daiki. Mais je peux toujours te battre. »

Près de lui, Marco l'interrogea tout bas. « C'est lui, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? » fit distraitement Kise, incapable d'écarter ses yeux de son petit-ami.

« L'année dernière, quand j'étais avec toi à l'hôpital après que tu ais été attaqué, quelqu'un t'avais appelé. C'était lui, non ? Ton 'quelqu'un de spécial' ? »

La délicatesse de la question attira l'attention du blond, et il osa à peine regarder son ami, incertain de la façon dont il pourrait lui répondre.

« T'as l'air plus vivant à ses côtés, Ryôta. Je te connais depuis deux ans, et je t'ai jamais vu aussi impatient ou enthousiaste avant aujourd'hui. Et comme tu t'excites tout le temps pour un rien, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses.

-Ne dis rien », souffla Kise dans un murmure presque inaudible. Il adressa un regard perçant à son ami.

Marco leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition. « Pas un mot. J'essayais juste de satisfaire ma curiosité. En parlant de ça, il nous regarde. Il est facilement jaloux ?

-Non », répondit le blond par automatisme, sa mémoire lui rappelant l'Aomine qu'il avait connu durant le lycée.

« Il a énormément confiance en lui. » Il marqua une pause en réfléchissant à la manière dont les choses avaient évolué entre eux depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études à l'étranger. « Mais il est peut-être bien devenu plus jaloux qu'avant. »

Du coin de l'œil, le blond détecta la présence du ballon volant dans sa direction. Il sauta sur ses pieds et absorba la force de la balle qui rebondit deux fois avant qu'il ne la prenne en main. « C'est quoi cette passe, Daiki ? » demanda-t-il en japonais au concerné. « Tu t'essaies au style de Kurokocchi ?

-Le match est terminé, j'voulais juste m'assurer que t'avais été attentif. Ramène ton cul par ici, qu'on puisse commencer les choses sérieuses. J'te fais confiance pour organiser des équipes équilibrées. »

Un sourire sur le visage, Kise répondit simplement : « Avec plaisir. »

Ils jouèrent au basketball jusqu'à plus soif, et l'aîné multiplia les affrontements en un-contre-un avec Aomine, une fois que les autres en eurent assez. Il parvint à grappiller une paire de victoires au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de défaites. Une émotion familière monta en lui, plutôt douce-amère, qui lui donna le sentiment d'être de retour au collège. Il ne devait qu'à une grande force de volonté de ne pas se mettre à trépigner comme un gamin de cinq ans qui pique sa crise, comme il en avait l'habitude durant ses années à Teikô.

« C'est c'qui arrive quand tu te concentres sur l'mannequinat plutôt que sur l'basket », se moqua Aomine.

Bien que Kise pouvait se retenir plus que de raison sur le terrain, il devait admettre qu'avec son attention plutôt dissipée en ce jour, il s'était donné à fond. Son cadet s'était beaucoup entraîné, et le résultat de ces efforts était flagrant.

Autour de lui, ses co-équipiers murmuraient à quel point tous deux pouvaient être des monstres. Alors que les autres se préparaient à partir, Kise eût une idée : « Pourquoi on n'irait pas manger tous ensemble ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir. » Il réitéra ensuite sa proposition en japonais pour Aomine.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu répondre, Marco intima d'un regard à l'équipe de ne rien ajouter, et secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment sympa, mais on peut pas accepter. Ton ami est venu du Japon pour te voir, Ryôta. Devoir traduire tout ce qui se dira dans les deux langues va rien faire d'autre que de te prendre la moitié de ton temps. Alors passe la nuit avec lui, d'accord ? En plus, on pourrait sortir tous ensemble dans deux jours, pour fêter ton anniversaire, ça te dit ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kise, et il se rendit compte de combien il était chanceux d'avoir pu se faire un ami qui le comprenait si bien ici, en Amérique. « Merci », répondit-il. « On se voit plus tard alors, les gars. »

Il exposa l'idée de Marco à Aomine et observa le soulagement se peindre sur les traits de son petit-ami. Le couple se sépara du groupe et s'en retourna chez Kise.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième jour de sa visite, Aomine fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il aurait Kise rien que pour lui. Ils firent la grasse matinée, restant au lit jusqu'à midi passé.<p>

« J'espère que tu vas pas finir par penser que j'ai une vie facile, à paresser toute la journée », fit le blond en se tortillant dans les bras du plus grand. « J'ai arrangé mon emploi du temps spécialement pour toi.

-Donc je suis spécial ? » s'amusa Aomine en resserrant son étreinte autour du mannequin.

L'aîné cessa de lutter. « Tu sais que tu l'es. »

Le bleuté posa son menton sur le haut de la tête blonde. « Bien. » Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Kise le devança.

« -Ça va, le décalage horaire ?

-J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Aucun problème, j'suis en forme.

-Tant mieux », souffla l'autre en se blottissant contre le torse d'Aomine. « Et comment tu trouves ton séjour à l'autre bout du monde ?

-T'es là », lui répondit-il. Cette réponse résumait à elle seule toutes ses pensées.

« La ville est un peu sale, mais j'ai fini par l'apprécier. Il y a aussi la nourriture, la culture, la mode… » Kise se tut un instant. « Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour la Fashion Week, pour me voir défiler. »

Aomine n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont son petit-ami était en train de parler, mais le ton présent dans sa voix lui indiquait que cette 'Fashion Week' devait être quelque chose d'important.

Le blond continua sur sa lancée, ne laissant pas son cadet en placer une. « Je pense que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, étant donné que tu es là maintenant. D'autant que tu n'es jamais venu à un défilé, de toute façon. » Il termina sa phrase dans un rire jaune.

L'autre eût l'impression que Kise venait de le frapper droit au ventre. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, on lui rappelait à quel point il n'avait pas été présent pour soutenir son aîné, dans le passé. Il se demanda : 'Si j'avais été plus attentif durant le lycée, est-ce que Ryôta aurait accepté de s'engager dans une relation à longue-distance ? Est-ce que ça lui aurait convenu qu'on s'attende l'un et l'autre ? Ou est-ce que mes actions passées l'ont conduit à croire que notre relation ne serait pas assez forte, et que je ne serais pas assez digne de confiance ?'

Même si ces questions commencèrent à le rendre dingue, il savait que les amener sur le tapis ne ferait que rendre l'atmosphère incroyablement lourde. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de lui offrir son soutien, afin de lui montrer qu'il avait tout de même mûri un peu. « Si j'étais là, j'irais avec toi. »

Contre lui, Kise fronça les sourcils, une ride creusant son front. « T'as pas à me mentir, tu sais. Tu t'es jamais intéressé à ce genre d'évènement avant, et ça me va. C'est toi, après tout. Je l'ai accepté. »

Les mots de son petit-ami le heurtèrent, et Aomine voulu demander s'il avait vraiment été aussi peu compréhensif que ça. Cependant, il laissa sa question mourir sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas entamer une autre dispute. Le côté bavard naturel du blond les amena à partir sur un nouveau sujet. Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de ses scrupules, le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans le moindre accroc.

'C'est bizarre', réalisa Aomine tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tous deux le lit à la fin de la journée. 'On peut être loin l'un de l'autre durant des mois et, pendant ce temps, on a du mal à communiquer et à rester en contact. Pourtant, quand on est face-à-face, tout se passe comme si on n'avait jamais été séparés.' Il était certain que Kise s'en rendait compte, lui aussi, et qu'il comprenait à quel point leur lien était rare et spécial.

Le lendemain matin, Aomine se réveilla avec l'alarme la plus désagréable qui lui avait été donné d'entendre de toute sa vie. « Joyeux vingt-et-un ans, Bébé », marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant, éteins-moi ce putain de réveil. »

Kise rit à cette demande et tendit le bras vers la petite horloge sur sa table de nuit. « J'ai bien peur qu'on soit pas aussi chanceux qu'hier. Je fais partie des invités d'un talk-show diffusé aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Promouvoir la série dans laquelle j'ai un rôle ponctuel.

-Tu joues ? » fit Aomine d'une voix endormie en essayant de se rappeler s'il avait eu connaissance de cette histoire.

Le blond sourit. « J'en ai peut-être pas fait mention, c'est juste un petit rôle.

-Dans une série télé américaine. C'est énorme comme truc », rétorqua son cadet.

Kise haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je joue surtout le béguin du personnage principal, je disparais en une paire d'épisodes. » Il marqua une pause avant de demander : « Hé, Daiki, je t'ai réservé un siège dans le public. Mais je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'assigne un interprète de mon agence. Je suis en train de me dire que ce sera pas marrant, si tu comprends pas ce qui se passe. »

Le concerné secoua la tête pour décliner. « Je préfère pas me faire remarquer. Et j'veux pas t'ennuyer. »

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour la journée à venir, Aomine regarda Kise prendre avec précaution un cintre rattaché à une housse de protection en plastique. « C'est quoi ?

-Oh, je suis censé la porter pendant l'émission, pour l'un de mes clients.

-T'es payé pour porter ça ? » lui demanda-t-il par curiosité.

« Bien sûr que je le serai. La publicité, c'est pas gratuit. » Il reporta son attention sur la housse, soucieux. « J'aurais dû leur dire de la laisser au studio, plutôt que de l'apporter à l'agence. J'aurais pas eu à m'en faire pour le transport. »

Rieur, le bleuté lança : « T'es devenu une vraie petite princesse, on dirait. »

Le jeune mannequin renifla, vexé, avant d'ajouter : « Allons-y. »

Le cadet entoura son aîné d'un bras et vint planter un baiser hasardeux dans les douces mèches dorées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au studio, Kise s'assura que le plus grand avait bien trouvé le siège qui lui était réservé dans le public, avant de disparaître. « Je dois me changer et passer au maquillage », lui avait-il expliqué. « A la fin de l'émission, retourne à l'entrée par laquelle on est arrivés. Je viendrai t'y retrouver une fois que j'aurai terminé. »

Aomine assista donc à l'émission et, comme prévu, n'y compris quasiment rien. Cependant, l'apparition de Kise l'amena à y prêter plus ample attention. Il y avait un truc à propos du fait de sortir avec une célébrité : c'était que lors d'un après-midi de farniente (après avoir dépensé trop d'énergie dans des un-contre-uns), la conversation pouvait tourner à la parfaite petite interview de ce genre. Il se souvenait du blond lui expliquant l'importance du charisme et de la franchise, tout en laissant l'hôte garder le contrôle de l'échange.

« Je suis un invité, et ce n'est pas 'le show de Kise Ryôta' », avait-il ajouté. Le bleuté avait alors contré en disant que cette émission devrait exister, puis avait réduit la distance entre eux pour venir embrasser l'autre adolescent avec ardeur, jusqu'à ce que la conversation soit oubliée.

A présent, Aomine observait son petit-ami se plier à ses propres conseils. Armé de son regard doré, parfait, et d'un sourire charmeur sur le visage, Kise posait sans effort de la meilleure manière possible pour exposer sa tenue, avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec l'hôte de l'émission. Peu importe de quel designer provenait ce costume, il devait être aux anges de voir la façon dont le blond le portait.

L'hôte commença, et Kise répondit instantanément. Aomine devina au ricanement du public que son aîné avait dû formuler quelque chose avec esprit. Le blond se montra ensuite plus coopératif, tandis que son interlocutrice les redirigeait vers le sujet qu'elle avait préparé. Le jeune mannequin sourit et conversa sans peine, son langage corporel restant naturel tout en étant engageant. Un extrait de l'émission passa, et Kise en profita pour adresser un regard chaleureux au public. Le bleuté pu entendre fondre les filles qui l'entouraient.

'Il est incroyable', pensa-t-il. 'Il dégage plus d'énergie et de vie que n'importe qui que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute ma vie. Il est comme une fusée s'envolant vers les étoiles… et loin de moi.' Il secoua la tête, se demandant : 'Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer quand nous étions tous les deux au Japon ?'

Il avait toujours su que son petit-ami était spécial, mais il n'avait jamais saisi jusqu'à quel point s'étendait le magnétisme de Kise.

'Ryôta est heureux, ici', réalisa-t-il. 'Il s'est fait sa place et un nom. Sa vie prend une voie différente de la mienne.' Cette prise de conscience le heurta comme un coup bien réel, le laissant se demander si leurs chemins divergents se retrouveraient à nouveau un jour. Quand l'audience se mit à applaudir son compagnon, bonheur et douleur vinrent tous deux déchirer son cœur. 'Je suis heureux pour toi, Ryôta. Je le suis vraiment. Tu as atteint ton but d'obtenir une reconnaissance internationale. Mais je suis triste, aussi, parce que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne pense pas appartenir un jour à ce monde éblouissant dans lequel tu te trouves…'

Aomine se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que l'émission touchait à sa fin, puis se dirigea vers le lieu convenu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kise apparaissait dans ses vêtements habituels.

« Allons-y, Daiki », commença-t-il en l'y invitant d'un geste de la main plein d'entrain.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé », lança l'autre tout en résistant à l'envie brûlante de passer son bras autour du blond.

« T'as pas compris un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit », rétorqua le mannequin, les lèvres ourlées en un sourire ironique.

« Le public a bien réagit. C'est suffisant, comme indication. »

Le couple s'en retourna à l'appartement de Kise dans un silence quasi-permanent. L'absence de babillage habituel et sans queue ni tête du blond inquiéta le bleuté. Une fois rentrés, il l'observa suspendre précautionneusement la housse contenant la tenue de son client, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

« Ça va pas ? » finit-il par demander.

Pinçant l'arrête de son nez, Kise hocha la tête, sa tête pendant mollement, comme dénuée de vertèbres. « C'est dur de garder en permanence un sourire scotché sur le visage, même pour moi », admit-il. « J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. »

Aomine acquiesça, hébété. Comme il n'avait jamais franchement prêté attention à ce que les autres pensaient, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de leur plaire ou d'être engageant. Mais Kise, lui, soumit au regard du public, devait faire constamment attention à sa façon d'agir une fois hors de chez lui. 'Ça doit être au moins aussi épuisant que stressant', songea-t-il.

« Je vais commander à emporter, ça te convient ? » lui demanda Kise, la voix encore usée et fatiguée.

« Tout me va. »

Un repas et deux heures au calme plus tard, Kise commençait à retrouver son état normal.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? » tenta de le pousser Aomine en sondant l'autre garçon assis à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

« Ouais », répondit ce dernier, un sourire lui barrant le visage. Il se redressa pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune. « Je suis une vraie batterie !

-Complètement rechargé et prêt à n'importe quel emploi ? » le défia l'autre.

« Bien sûr », répondit Kise sur le même ton.

Aomine savait que son petit-ami n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il saisit l'occasion de les mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna pour capturer les lèvres du blond entre les siennes. L'aîné se figea d'abord, surpris, mais se détendit bien vite.

Le bleuté relâcha ses lèvres pour venir planter une série de baisers toujours plus bas dans le cou de son compagnon. Il mordilla et suçota malicieusement la peau entre sa gorge et son épaule.

« Daiki, t'as pas intérêt à laisser une marque », le prévint Kise.

« 'M'en fous d'ça », marmonna-t-il en réponse, concentré sur son ouvrage. Toutes protestations s'envolèrent lorsque le blond gémit en se cambrant contre lui sous la main qui vint se presser contre le renflement que présentait son jean.

* * *

><p>« J'comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'on sorte ce soir », ronchonna Aomine. « C'est bien plus sympa juste tous les deux. »<p>

Kise rit en réponse. « J'en suis convaincu. Mais j'ai des amis, ici. Ils veulent juste célébrer mes vingt et un ans avec moi. On a rien pu faire la nuit dernière, à cause de mes engagements de ce matin, alors on sort boire un verre ce soir. Fais-toi une raison. » termina-t-il en tirant la langue, espiègle.

« T'es pas du genre à boire beaucoup, quand tu le fais », ajouta Aomine.

« -Figure-toi que je dois prendre soin de moi, autant pour le mannequinat que pour le basketball. La surconsommation d'alcool est mauvaise pour le corps.

-Alors comment tu sais que tu pourras l'tenir ? » rétorqua l'autre.

« Ça ira », répondit Kise avec désinvolture.

'C'est ce qu'on dit', fit mentalement le bleuté tandis que le blond hélait un taxi pour les conduire au bar convenu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'un des aînés de Kise leur fit signe et les conduit à travers l'endroit submergé d'une foule bruyante jusqu'à une salle privée, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Obtenir l'accès à cette pièce avait demandé une implication de l'un des membres de leur équipe qui connaissait la propriétaire des lieux, cette dernière ayant accepté de leur réserver la salle à la condition d'un autographe, d'une embrassade et d'une photo prise avec le beau blond.

« Génial », murmura Aomine à destination de son petit-ami. « T'as des entremetteurs comme co-équipiers. »

L'autre souffla, « Ne tourne pas ça comme ça. C'est un bar très populaire, et on a de la chance d'avoir des relations. T'as rien à craindre de la propriétaire, c'est juste une fan comme tant d'autres. Grâce à elle, ceux qui n'ont pas encore l'âge légal pour boire n'ont pas à s'en faire.

-Comme moi ? Parce que me faire choper à faire un truc illégal dans un pays étranger me semble être une merveilleuse idée », fit remarquer sèchement Aomine.

Kise lui tira la langue. « Bois pas si tu veux, mais moi je le fais. C'est mon anniversaire.

-Justement, fais ce que tu veux. Je veillerai sur toi. »

Les yeux du blond s'éclairèrent à cette promesse, et il hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, l'un de ses co-équipiers se présenta avec un plateau de shots dans les mains. Aomine déclina l'offre d'un air renfrogné, tandis que le jeune mannequin prenait un verre pour le vider d'un trait, sous les encouragements de son équipe.

La nuit avançant, la fête se diffusa jusque dans le bar, ce que le bleuté interpréta comme une tentative de se mêler à la foule, et peut-être aussi pour draguer, en ce qui concernait certains membres de l'équipe. Trois heures après leur arrivée, il observait les environs, convaincu que, les employés mis à part, il était la seule personne encore sobre de tout l'établissement. Retournant son attention vers son petit-ami, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

Kise avait la tête posée sur le bar, le regardant d'un air vague. Agitant un bras de façon désordonnée, il se mit à chercher le contact de son cadet. « Daaaaikkkki.

-Oui, Ryôta ? » fit-il d'un ton conciliant.

« Rattrape-moi si je tombe ! » s'exclama le blond en écartant lui-même son tabouret du bar, en direction d'Aomine.

Ce dernier réagit aussi vite, se ruant pour éviter à son petit-ami de s'écraser contre le sol comme un sac à patates.

« Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu tiens pas l'alcool », nota-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et ton équipe bien-aimé, à continuer de t'en filer… Regarde dans quel état t'es, là. »

Kise rit bêtement en réponse, et tenta de relever le t-shirt du bleuté.

Celui-ci le repoussa, alarmé. « Je sais que t'es bourré, mais on est toujours en public. »

Le blond fit la moue face à ce recul, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Et il est où maintenant, le reste de ton équipe ? » marmonna Aomine en parcourant les alentours des yeux dans le but de trouver un visage familier. Dans son état, l'aptitude de Kise à parler anglais avait quasiment disparue, et il commençait à s'inquiéter des choses les plus simples, comme régler l'addition et retourner à l'appartement du mannequin.

Il finit par reconnaître quelqu'un et lui fit signe frénétiquement. Le jeune homme en question se hâta, et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à fixer un Kise complètement dans les vapes, avant de se demander comment communiquer avec l'autre.

« Daiki ! » s'exclama le blond enfin revenu à la vie. Il entoura le cou de son cadet de ses bras, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.

« Bon sang, Ryôta, ça fait mal ! » protesta Aomine en se dégageant de sa prise.

Le jeune mannequin cligna des yeux, pas plus affecté que ça, puis il détourna son attention vers son co-équipier. « Marco ! Tu es encore là. »

Au moins, Aomine avait un nom, à présent. Avec Kise continuant à lui parler en japonais, l'étudiant américain se tourna vers le plus jeune, une expression confuse sur le visage. Le bleuté soupira longuement, se demandant à quel point les ramener tous deux à l'appartement allait s'avérer difficile. Il profita du fait que le blond était distrait par quelqu'un d'autre pour sortir son portefeuille. Il jeta un regard à Marco, lui désignant l'objet, puis le barman.

Cela prit un moment à l'autre garçon pour comprendre son intention, mais il s'en sorti. Il secoua la tête et repoussa la main du bleuté. Il ajouta aussi quelque chose que ce dernier ne compris pas, mais appuya ses paroles d'un geste ample vers la sortie.

Avec son aide, Aomine réussi à traîner le blond léthargique en dehors du bar. Une fois loin du bruit, il s'arrêta et présenta sa paume à l'Américain pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

« Ryôta », fit-il en regardant le mannequin. « Tu te sens de traduire pour nous deux ? »

Au lieu de répondre, le concerné battit lourdement des paupières. « Daiki, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu devrais toujours rester ici avec moi, parce que je t'aime. »

Avec un soupire de frustration, le cadet reprit : « Apparemment non. Tu peux nous ramener chez toi ?

-Chez moi, c'est au Japon ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je pourrai nous y emmener en avion quand je serai pilote.

-Putain, Ryôta. T'es parti jusqu'où dans ton trip, là ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je suis juste là », répondit l'autre, l'air perplexe.

« File-moi ton portable, idiot », lui ordonna le plus jeune en essayant de rassembler ce qui lui restait de patience dans sa voix. Tandis que Kise méditait sur sa demande, il lança un regard contrit à l'ami de celui-ci, puis haussa les épaules.

« Téléphone portable, activé ! » s'écria le blond en brandissant l'appareil avec un sourire.

Aomine le lui arracha des mains, et y chercha désespérément un certain numéro. Une fois trouvé et composé, il mit le haut-parleur en route.

'Réponds', pria-t-il. 'Kagami, réponds, putain.'

« Kise ? » répondit le susnommé, manifestement surpris. « Je croyais qu'on devait se rappeler que la semaine prochaine. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Pourquoi diable Kise était-il en contact régulier avec Kagami ? « Raté, essaie encore, Bakagami », répondit-il.

« Aomine ? » Le Japonais semblait dérouté. « Alors là, j'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

-Et tu vas m'expliquer comment ça s'fait qu'tu communiques aussi souvent avec Ryôta », continua l'autre sans la moindre intention d'abandonner le sujet jusqu'à avoir entière satisfaction.

« Je l'aide à améliorer son anglais », expliqua Kagami. « Et toi, pourquoi tu m'appelles de son téléphone ?

-Parce qu'il est bourré et qu'il a perdu sa capacité à causer anglais. L'autre personne qu'est avec nous, qui est d'ailleurs probablement la seule qui peut nous ramener chez Kise, parle anglais. »

D'une réaction retardée par l'effet de l'alcool, le top model en question se hissa pour récupérer son téléphone. « Kagamicchi ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai vingt et un ans, aujourd'hui !

-Ça l'est plus », intervint Aomine en tenant le portable hors de portée du blond. « Il est minuit passé, ton anniversaire est fini.

-Eh bah, ça explique tout », rit Kagami. « Alors comme ça, Kise tient pas bien l'alcool…

-Pas du tout, même », confirma l'autre. « Maintenant, je t'en prie, parle à l'ami de Ryôta, Marco, et dit-lui qu'il faut qu'il nous aide à rentrer. »

Il tendit le téléphone au dit jeune homme pour se concentrer sur son aîné qui commençait à s'éloigner le long d'une route apparemment sinueuse, vu ses mouvements. « Oy, Ryôta ! Ramène ton cul ici. » Il le rattrapa, entourant sa taille de ses bras. « Arrête-toi là.

-Daiki, laisse-moi. Je peux marcher tout seul.

-Vraiment ? » le défia le cadet en se retirant. Il l'observa trébucher à cause du manque de soutien, et rit lorsque le blond tomba durement sur les fesses.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Daiki ! » pleura Kise en tendant les bras en un geste d'appel au secours. « Je peux pas marcher. Aide-moi ! Porte-moi sur ton dos !

-Te porter sur mon dos ? » répéta Aomine, incrédule. « Arrête de faire ton gamin chiard. » Mais avec un Kise le regardant les yeux plein de larmes à la façon d'un chiot, le bleuté se sentit obligé d'accéder à sa demande. Soupirant, il s'accroupit pour donner satisfaction au blond.

« Wiiiiiii ! » s'écria joyeusement l'aîné tandis que le plus jeune les ramenait vers Marco.

« Kagami, c'est bon, on peut y aller ? » aboya le Japonais vers le téléphone.

« Ouais », fit le rouge. « Marco va vous conduire chez Kise. C'est pas si loin que ça du bar, apparemment. Un taxi serait plus rapide, mais marcher serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Je veux que Daiki me porte ! » annonça Kise en levant les bras en l'air, vacillant instantanément à cause du manque d'équilibre.

« Me lâche pas, crétin ! » lui ordonna Aomine. Il sentit aussitôt l'étreinte du blond se refermer autour de son cou, serrant fort contre sa trachée. « Sans m'étrangler », ajouta-t-il. La prise de l'aîné se relâcha, et il prit une grande goulée d'air.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendit Kagami pouffer.

La mauvaise humeur le rattrapa aussi sec. « Rigole pas », asséna-t-il.

« T'as l'air de ramer, dis-moi », répondit le rouge avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion. « Kise a l'air d'être le genre bourré bien chiant.

« Je suis pas chiant », marmonna le blond.

Kagami marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Je vais expliquer à Marco ce qui se passe. Je veux pas qu'il se sente lésé, tu vois. »

Aomine grogna et laissa la langue anglaise reprendre place sans lui. Le jeune mannequin sembla s'être endormi entre-temps. 'Parfait.' Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, mais le son du souffle régulier de son aîné le calma quelque peu.

Il fit part de la nouvelle : « Je crois que la princesse aux boucles d'or s'est endormie. » Lorsque Kagami parla, le bleuté supposa qu'il devait simplement être en train de traduire sa déclaration, peut-être avec le surnom en moins.

Quand il reprit en japonais, il parut hésiter. « Heuu, ça risque d'être un peu bizarre.

-De quoi ? » grommela l'autre asiatique en changeant de bras pour mieux supporter le poids de Kise.

« Humm, Marco veut que je te transmette que... Même si t'as l'air un peu rude sur les bords, c'est clair que Kise compte beaucoup pour toi. »

'Oh, bizarre dans ce sens-là', pensa Aomine. « Dis-lui de garder ses yeux et ses mains loin de mon petit-ami », marmonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle pause. « T'es pas sérieux, tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ça ?

-Evidemment que j'suis pas sérieux », avoua le bleuté. « Sors-lui un truc sympa, qui fasse amoureux et niais à souhait. » Avec un regard en arrière, il vit le visage serein de Kise qui reposait sur son épaule. Il put sentir le chatouillis des fins cheveux dorés contre sa joue. Il soupira. « Ouais, il compte pour moi, cet idiot. Enormément, et bien plus encore.

-J'ai rien à faire dans une discussion pareille, moi », grommela Kagami en japonais, avant de s'adresser à Marco en anglais une fois encore.

Quand il reprit à nouveau pour Aomine, il commença par en rajouter une couche à sa précédente plainte. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai rien à faire là. » Puis, soupirant longuement, il continua. « Il dit que Kise t'aime énormément, lui aussi, que c'est évident vu comme il s'illumine dès que t'es là. Ensuite, et ça c'est de ma part : c'est quoi cette conversation de fillette toute dégoulinante ? »

Le bleuté réfléchit activement, longuement, avant de répondre. « Dis-lui de garder un œil sur Ryôta pour moi quand je serai pas là pour le faire. »

Apparemment, sa demande apporta une quelconque sorte de trêve, car une fois son message transmis, ils profitèrent du reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement dans un calme apaisant.

* * *

><p>Deux jours après le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Kise, Aomine retournait au Japon, leurs courtes retrouvailles ayant passé trop rapidement.<p>

Après avoir récupéré de sa gueule de bois le jour précédent, le blond aidait à présent son petit-ami à se préparer pour le voyage de retour.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, hier », fit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Le bleuté se retourna aussi sec vers son aîné, et plaça une main ferme sur chacune de ses joues. « Promets-moi que tu boiras plus jamais autant. Jamais. Si tu recommences, je serai vraiment inquiet pour toi, idiot.

-D'accord », concéda facilement le mannequin. « J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma journée à rendre mes tripes et à me sentir misérable. Je préfèrerais autant ne pas renouveler l'expérience.

-Bien », finalisa Amine en plantant un baiser sur le front du blond, avant de terminer ses bagages.

Kise l'accompagna à l'aéroport et, seulement une fois là-bas, lui demanda : « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu me laisses faire, pour toi.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir. Même ma famille n'est jamais venue. Enfin, je comprends bien pourquoi, ce genre de trajets est très déroutant pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude. Je le sais parce que je le fais tout le temps. C'est épuisant. Alors j'aimerais rendre ton retour aussi agréable que possible.

-Non, Ryôta », protesta le plus jeune. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ta charité.

-Tu as passé ta journée d'hier à t'occuper de moi », rétorqua Kise. « Je veux que tu puisses te reposer sur le chemin du retour. Laisse-moi juste te faire surclasser en première classe. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît. Ce sera surtout réglé avec des points, je t'assure. »

Aomine sonda les traits plein d'espoir et de détermination du blond, avant de céder. « Très bien, si tu insistes. »

Le mannequin se rua au guichet, expliqua la situation, et tendit joyeusement sa carte de crédit pour payer les frais supplémentaires.

Quand il revint vers le bleuté, ce dernier l'interrogea. « Ça t'a coûté combien ?

-A peu près 50 000 yens », répondit l'autre.

« T'as assez de fric pour balancer 50 000 yens comme ça ? » continua Aomine en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

« Ouais, peut-être. » Kise haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son cadet semblait vouloir émettre quelque objection, il ajouta rapidement : « C'est mon cadeau pour toi, un moyen de te montrer combien je t'aime et à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois venu jusqu'ici. »

Le plus jeune soupira longuement et acquiesça, acceptant le présent.

« Tu reviendras peut-être me voir un jour », suggéra Kise pour meubler la conversation. Cependant, sa voix ne sonnait aucunement convaincue, pas même pour lui-même. Durant le séjour, il se souvenait d'Aomine ayant plusieurs fois fait part de son désir de passer du temps seulement tous les deux. Les différences culturelles et la barrière de la langue avaient dû être trop difficiles à supporter pour lui.

« Heu, ouais. On verra. » finit-il par répondre après une hésitation.

Le blond se força à afficher un sourire. 'Il est clair que Daiki ne se sent pas bien ici, je sais que c'est la première et dernière fois qu'il sera venu me voir en Amérique.'

Avant de franchir le bandeau de sécurité, le cadet s'arrêta. Se frottant nerveusement la nuque, il ajouta : « Ryôta, j'ai enfin compris.

-Hein ? » fit l'autre en guise de demande d'explications.

« -Ta façon de me tenir à distance me cassait sérieusement les couilles, mais je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que t'as essayé de me dire durant toute cette année. T'as une vie ici, et maintenant que je suis venu te voir, je le constate. Tu devrais être fier de toi de t'être construit un train de vie aussi heureux et bien rempli. Et tu veux simplement que je le sois aussi. Je le comprends enfin, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour l'être.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas », compléta Kise. « Le plus important, c'est que même si j'ai une vie agréable ici, je t'aime toujours. Et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai te revoir.

-Je le sais ça, idiot. » Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'aime aussi. Et puis, j'imagine qu'on va continuer à vivre ainsi, à partir de maintenant. Toujours amoureux, mais…. Sans mettre nos vies sur 'pause'. »

Le cœur du blond se gonfla de soulagement en constatant que son petit-ami semblait réellement partager ses positions. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu », fit-il. « Je veux que tu sois heureux, pas que tu passes à côté d'expériences que tu devrais connaître alors que je suis à l'autre bout du monde. »

Ils partagèrent une dernière étreinte avant de se séparer, chacun de son côté.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> J'avais prévu d'aborder un certain nombre de scènes avec ce chapitre, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il finisse par faire plus de 7000 mots. C'est sans doute le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire pour n'importe quelle fic. J'espère avoir correctement transmis tout ce que je voulais… (Utiliser une seule langue pour reporter une conversation en plusieurs langues, la barrière du langage, et la traduction par intermédiaire aura été un vrai défi.) Je voulais qu'Aomine voit tous les aspects de la vie de Kise et soumettre les raisons qui ont poussé celui-ci à agir de la sorte vis-à-vis de leur relation (bien que ce soit au travers de spéculations Aominiennes). Avec un peu de chance, tout cela ressort du texte (avant même de lire cette note).

Remerciement spécial à Analineblue pour son aide dans l'organisation stylistique et son investissement dans certaines parties qui me rendaient nerveuse (je pense encore l'être). Sans ses encouragements et sa motivation, qui sait combien de temps ce chapitre serait resté à moitié écrit…

J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié, et que vous continuerez à lire tout en appréciant. =) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. Je les prends tous à cœur et tente de faire une meilleure fic. _[ndlt : notamment pour sa nouvelle fanfiction sur KnB, _Rewind_, à propos de laquelle elle m'a confié être nerveuse]_ Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent/ont pris le temps de commenter.

**Note de traduction :** Et merci pour vos encouragements, ce chapitre m'aura fait vider la boîte d'ibuprofène ! x) Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai adoré le traduire ! (je l'aime ce chapitre, bordel)

Concernant la partie où ils sont au restaurant, en début de chapitre, j'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment si on parlait bien d'un '_hamburger' _comme on en trouve en France dans les restaus de type bistrot, ou plutôt d'une sorte de steak. On a '_burger' _dans la version originale, donc ça marche pour les deux, et… Je me suis dit que le hamburger me semblait très approprié pour Aomine, surtout dans cette situation (Kise qui en est outré, et l'idée d'un met familier).

En parlant de cette tête brûlée, j'essaie d'améliorer peu à peu sa façon de parler. C'est qu'il grandit, le jeunot, 'faut qu'il arrête un peu de parler comme une racaille ! Haha~

Eeeet sinon, ça fait 8500 mots en français (le chapitre, sans les notes). Là, je suis fière de moi x)

J'ajouterai juste que j'aime énormément ce chapitre, même si la fin m'arrache systématiquement une larme (aaah mais qu'ils arrêtent de se séparer, bordel ! ). Je retourne pleurer, à bientôt !


End file.
